


La extraña enfermedad de Hibari.

by IzumiYuuisuke



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiYuuisuke/pseuds/IzumiYuuisuke
Summary: Este Fanfic fue el primero que escribí... Se trata sobre el Hanahaki Desease en uno de los protagonistas...
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 8





	1. Introducción - ¿Qué es Hanahaki Desease?

Este término es el nombre de una enfermedad, la cual afecta a una persona que tiene un amor no correspondido, un amor unilateral, el cual lo lleva a sufrir no sólo psicológicamente por este sentimiento de desamor, sino que también de manera física.

La manera física en que afecta el Hanahaki Desease es que la persona que sufre esta enfermedad comienza a toser y a vomitar pétalos de flor, debido a que una flor comienza a crecer cerca de sus pulmones y su corazón, siendo esto algo mortal, debido a que los pétalos comenzaran a llenar sus vías respiratorias, haciendo imposible el hecho de poder respirar, produciendo así un paro respiratorio.

>¿Esta enfermedad tiene cura?

El Hanahaki Desease tiene dos maneras de ser curada. Una de ellas es si el amor que siente esta persona es correspondido, la flor dejará de crecer y desaparecerá completamente del interior del paciente, haciendo que sólo fuera un amargo recuerdo.

La otra manera de curar esta enfermedad es mediante una operación, donde se le extraerá la flor que está creciendo en el pecho de la persona, pero esta operación siempre conlleva el mismo riesgo. El paciente afectado por esta enfermedad perderá completamente la capacidad de tener emociones, quedando vivo únicamente sin sentir nada más por los años futuros que tenga. 


	2. ¡Tiene Hanahaki Desease!

— ¡Hay que apresurarnos o Hibari-san nos morderá hasta la muerte! — Advirtió el décimo jefe Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, mientras corría a toda velocidad junto con su grupo de amigos.

— ¡Yo me voy aquí! Hasta luego-desu~ — se despidió Miura Haru para después irse corriendo a otra dirección diferente a la que los demás tomaron. 

  
— ¡¡Hay que correr al extremo!! — Comentó Sasagawa Ryohei en un intento para darle ánimo a todos y no se detuviera a mitad del camino o bajaran la velocidad. 

  
—No se preocupe Juudaimei, si ese bastardo se aparece yo lo volaré en mil pedazos — afirmó Hayato Gokudera con gran seguridad en sí mismo para después sacar un par de bombas y enseñarselas a Tsuna. 

  
—Jajajaja siempre vas equipado con eso, ¿verdad? — Comentó Yamamoto Takeshi con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro sin dejar de correr. 

  
—Todo es mi culpa, lo siento — se disculpó, entre jadeos de cansancio, Sasagawa Kyoko disminuyendo su velocidad al ver que ya estaba cerca de la entrada de la escuela.

  
—Por supuesto que no fue tu culpa, Kyoko-chan... — dijo el castaño con un leve rubor proyectado en sus mejillas, dejó de correr y empezó a caminar a un lado de Kyoko para poder consolarla. 

  
Los demás guardianes hicieron lo mismo, a excepción de Gokudera quien estaba alabando a Tsuna por lo comprensible que era, sin percatarse de que estaban haciendo bastante ruido; para su buena suerte, el líder del comité disciplinario de Namimori, Hibari Kyoya, no estaba en la entrada por lo que se salvaron de ser mordidos hasta la muerte.

_* * *_

Pocos minutos antes de que las clases empezaran, el guardián de la nube decidió tomar una siesta pensado, erróneamente, que ningún estudiante se le había hecho tarde; el azabache caminó hasta la azotea donde tomaría una corta siesta para después empezar sus deberes como el líder del comité disciplinario. Decir que pasaron diez minutos después de empezar su siesta era muy poco, o al menos así lo pensaba Hibari, cuando escuchó una multitud de herbívoros ruidosos abajo; ahora tenía la perfecta oportunidad de morder herbívoros hasta la muerte, ¿qué mejor manera se podía empezar un día normal de escuela? 

  
El demonio de Namimori se levantó, caminó hasta la orilla de la azotea para observar a sus víctimas y sonrió internamente al ver de quienes se trataban; al fin iba a divertirse después de un día de no haberlo hecho. El plan de Hibari era bajar hasta el primer piso lo más rápido que podía para poder enfrentarlos antes de que pudieran llegar a sus respectivos salones; sin embargo, Tsunayoshi se percató de que el depredador los estaba observando provocando que un leve dolor en su pecho apareciera y advirtiera a sus demás amigos del peligro. Estaban perdidos, aunque corrieran nuevamente no podrían llegar a su salón sin antes ser mordidos hasta la muerte, fue ahí cuando todos se lamentaron mentalmente de que su salón estuviese en la segunda planta del edificio. 

  
Hibari caminó a una velocidad rápida hacia las escaleras que terminaban en el corredor de la tercera planta; no era necesario correr, después de todo iba a conseguir su objetivo tal y como iba. Tal y como Kyoya lo había pensando, él llegó antes de que Tsunayoshi y los demás entraran a su salón.

  
— ¡¡¡HIIIII!!! ¡¡H-Hibari-san!! — Exclamó un atemorizado castaño cuando se encontró con el demonio de Namimori mientras retrocedía lentamente. 

  
— ¿Quiere que lo vuele en mil pedazos, Juudaimei? — Preguntó Gokudera con una inocente sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, sin necesidad de imitar la acción de Tsuna. 

  
—Jajajaja hay que pensar en otra cosa... ¿Un helado está bien? — Propuso Yamamoto con la misma tranquilidad de siempre para después ver la reacción que podría tomar Hibari. 

  
— ¿Qué crees que deberíamos de hacer, hermano? — Inquirió Kyoko quien, pocos segundos después de haber formulado su pregunta, se volteó en busca de su hermano mayor y se percató de que él ya no estaba con ellos—. ¿Hermano? 

  
—Los morderé hasta l... — el azabache empezó a toser impidiendo que pudiera terminar su típica frase, le dio la espalda al grupo de Tsunayoshi y continuó tosiendo. 

  
— ¿H-Hibari-san está bien? — Tartamudeó Tsunayoshi y, con temor, decidió acercarse su guardián de la nube para asegurarse que estuviera bien. 

  
El grupo de Tsuna, incluyendo a éste, intercambiaron miradas y se quedaron viendo a Hibari quien dejó caer sus tonfas al suelo para después llevar sus manos a su boca en un intento de controlarse; nunca antes le había dado un ataque de tos así de fuerte. Mientras los segundos pasaban, la tos de Hibari parecía empeorar cada vez más hasta que varios pétalos de flores salieron de su boca; Kyoya, al notar los pétalos que tenía en sus manos, volteó a ver al grupo que no tenían la menor idea de qué hacer. 

  
—Ese maldito doctor herbívoro — el guardián de la nube dedujo que aquello se debía por uno de los tantos mosquitos que el Dr. Shamal tenía. 

  
—Sí piensas que es el doctor Shamal, estás equivocado — dijo Gokudera en defensa de su antiguo tutor—. Él no tiene esa enfermedad en sus mosquitos. 

  
— ¿Gokudera-kun conoce de la enfermedad que tiene Hibari-san? — Cuestionó, casi para sí mismo, el décimo jefe Vongola después de haber escuchado el comentario de su mano derecha. 

  
—No estoy enfermo — comentó Hibari para después guardar los pétalos en uno de sus bolsillos, tendría que ir al hospital para asegurarse que "aquello" no le volviera a impedir morder herbívoros hasta la muerte—. Vayan a sus clases o serán mordidos hasta la muerte. 

  
Kyoya caminó hacia las escaleras que conducían al primer piso de la escuela y, después de haberlo pensando un poco, buscó a Tetsuya Kusakabe para avisarle de que haría una visita rápida al hospital de Namimori.

_* * *_

El doctor no se atrevió a hacer esperar al guardián de la nube debido a la influencia que éste tenía con su jefe; después de haber escuchado atentamente el breve relato que Kyoya le contó, decidió que, por el momento, debería de sacarse una radiografía para estar seguro de qué se podría tratar. 

  
— ¿Ya tienes la radiografía? — Preguntó el doctor sorprendido por lo rápido que habían sacado la radiografía.

  
—A nadie le gusta hacerme esperar — contestó Kyoya con una pequeña sonrisa para después entregar la carpeta que contenía su radiografía al doctor. 

  
El doctor sacó la radiografía, abrió los ojos como plato cuando la observó bien y, torpemente, la colgó en un aparato especial para ver, sin dificultad, a dichas imágenes. 

  
— ¿...qué es eso? — Preguntó Kyoya después de haber señalado una pequeña flor que estaba entre sus pulmones y su corazón. Él no sabía mucho del cuerpo humano, pero estaba casi seguro que las flores no deben de estar ahí. 

  
—Es una extraña enfermedad... — empezó a hablar el doctor sin quitarle su mirada a la radiografía. 

  
El doctor le explicó la enfermedad, sus dos únicas curas y las consecuencias que habría en cualquiera de las dos curas que Kyoya eligiera; el líder del comité disciplinario no entendió del todo, pero estaba seguro que no iba a permitir que una estúpida flor lo matará. Ahora, la misión del azabache era encontrar a la persona dueña de esos sentimientos herbívoros y moderlo hasta la muerte por causarle problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer hasta aquí :3 por favor no desesperen, intentaré estar actualizando el fic de manera constante para que no se aburran <3 


	3. ¿Hibari Kyoya y Sasagawa Kyoko?

El líder del comité disciplinario de Namimori pensó que la estúpida flor soltó pétalos porque vio al causante de sus sentimientos herbívoros; así que tiene a cuatro personas en su lista de sospechosos. Kyoya supuso que la chica idol era la culpable de su problema, después de todo, era la única chica que vio en el grupo que iba a morder hasta la muerte; el azabache sacó una carpeta que ponía " _Sasagawa Kyoko_ ", sacó las pocas hojas que había dentro de ésta y empezó a leerlas. Como Hibari lo supuso, era una herbívora como cualquier otra; sin embargo, él intentó, sin poder conseguirlo, pensar que no sería tan malo estar con ella.

_* * *_

El silencio incómodo que había brotado en un pequeño grupo fue interrumpido por un estornudo de Kyoko, provocando que todos los que estaban presentes se encogieran levemente de hombros por el tan inesperado estornudo; el castaño le dio un pañuelo a Kyoko por si lo necesitaba y se ruborizó levemente.

  
— ¿Te estás enfermando, Kyoko-chan? — Preguntó Tsuna con un gran tono de curiosidad en su voz y, antes de que ella pudiera responder, comió un poco más de su almuerzo. 

  
—Primero Hibari y ahora Kyoko, ¿no es algo extraño, Juudaimei? — Comentó Gokudera un tanto pensativo, dejó la caja vacía de su almuerzo en el suelo y mandó su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver las nubes. 

  
—Jajaja creo que lo de Kyoko fue un estornudo normal, ¿o no? — Takeshi sonrío y se terminó el sushi que su padre le había dado. 

  
—Yamamoto-kun tiene razón — dijo Kyoko con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero, después de haber recordado como había actuado Hibari en la mañana, esa sonrisa se borró casi de inmediato—. Me preocupa algo Hibari-san. 

  
— ¿P-Preocupada? — El décimo jefe Vongola se sorprendió bastante cuando escuchó el comentario de Kyoko; él pensó que si ella estaba preocupada, aunque fuera un poco, por su guardián de la nube es porque le agradaba y, suponiendo que lo último fuera cierto, era cuestión de tiempo que ella se enamorara del líder del comité disciplinario. 

  
— ¿Por qué no, en lugar de decir estupideces, vas a verlo? — Sugirió un molesto guardián de la tormenta mientras se acostaba sobre la azotea y buscaba una cómoda posición para estar ahí el resto del receso. 

  
—Vamos, Gokudera, no seas grosero con una chica — Yamamoto rascó nerviosamente su mejilla izquierda y dejó escapar un suspiro con tranquilidad. 

  
—Esa es una buena idea, yo me retiro... Los veo en clases — Kyoko se levantó, se despidió de todos sacudiendo la mano y, sin vacilar, caminó en busca del carnívoro. 

  
— ¡E-Espera, Kyoko-chan! — Suplicó el castaño mientras se levantaba lo más rápido que podía para después seguirla, claro, sin antes ser seguido por sus guardianes quienes se encontraban en una discusión.

_* * *_

Antes de que Kyoko preguntará por el líder del comité de Namimori, él salió de uno de los salones casi al mismo tiempo que Tsuna encontró a la idol de la escuela. El ambiente se puso tenso, el décimo jefe Vongola sabía que no podía permitir que Kyoko estuviese a solas con Hibari, pero le daba miedo hacer un alboroto y pagar las consecuencias; el azabache no se había percatado de la presencia de ellos dos debido a que seguía leyendo las hojas de Kyoko, aunque ya era la décima vez que lo hacía. 

  
— ¡Yo, Tsuna! — Exclamó Yamamoto cuando, después de haber caminado por un buen tiempo, encontró a su amigo omitiendo la presencia del carnívoro. 

  
Hibari reaccionó al saludo del guardián de la lluvia, cerró la carpeta que tenía en las manos y se preparó para sacar una de sus tonfas, pero, al recordar que aún era hora de receso, sólo se les quedó mirando provocando que el ambiente se pusiera más tenso. 

  
— ¡Juudaimei! — Gokudera finalmente encontró al décimo jefe Vongola y fue con él para quedar entre Tsuna y Yamamoto; después de haber hecho eso, se dio cuenta que Hibari estaba ahí. 

  
—Herbívora, sigu... — Kyoya iba a tener otro ataque de tos por lo que se calló antes de poder terminar su frase, otra vez; antes de que empezara con su "espectáculo", Hibari tomó del brazo a Kyoko y, esforzándose por controlar la tos, caminó sin soltarla hasta llegar a la sala del comité donde se encerró con ella adentro. 

  
La puerta cerrándose le advirtió a Tsuna que era cuestión de segundos para que su suposición se hiciera realidad; sin pensarlo más de dos veces, Sawada corrió a donde se ubicaba la sala y pegó su oreja a la puerta para ser capaz de escuchar la conversión. Claro, los guardianes de Tsuna no se iban a quedar atrás. 

  
—Oye idiota del béisbol, el Juudaimei y yo espiaremos... tú vigila que no venga nadie del comité — ordenó Gokudera al percatarse que Yamamoto imitaba la acción del castaño.

  
—Jajaja que buena idea — reconoció Yamamoto para después alejarse un poco de la puerta y empezar a vigilar.

_* * *_

Kyoko se quedó sentada en uno de los sofás mientras Kyoya se metió a otro lugar para toser en paz, cuando él sacó varios pétalos y estuviese seguro que otro ataque no lo tomaría por sorpresa, salió de donde estaba y dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio. Sasagawa Kyoko nunca antes había entrado a la sala del comité, por lo que estaba encantada de poder ver como era por dentro, así podría contarle a su mejor amiga, Hana Kurokawa, con detalles. 

  
—Herbívora, te vas a quedar ahí hasta que yo diga — ordenó Hibari mientras se sentaba enfrente de su escritorio y empezaba a hacer la papelería que tenía pendiente.   
Kyoko asintió en silencio, no quería interrumpir a Hibari en medio de su trabajo, se acomodó en el sofá y observó el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de enfrente; hace cinco minutos las clases habían empezado.

  
El tiempo empezó a ir demasiado lento, al menos así fue para Kyoko, Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto; Kyoya no parecía tener intención alguna de decir algo y Kyoko le daba medio hablar de algo que pudiera hacer enojar al demonio de Namimori. Hibari, cada cierto tiempo, miraba de reojo a la castaña para ver si lograba alguna reacción en él; sin embargo, por más tiempo que pasara, Kyoya se sentía como normalmente se sentía. 

  
—Hibari-san, los encontré espiándolos — Tetsuya había abierto la puerta dejando entrar a tres miembros del comité sostiendo a los que se encontraban al otro lado de la puerta. 

  
— ¡Idiota del béisbol, solamente tenías que vigilar! — Se quejó Gokudera mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos de uno de los subordinados de Kyoya para poder darle una paliza a Yamamoto. 

  
—Lo siento, estaba viendo el juego de béisbol de los novatos — se excusó, inútilmente, Takeshi sin borrar su sonrisa. 

  
—H-Hibari-san, lo sentimos mucho... No nos muerdas hasta la muerte, p-por favor — suplicó un medioso Tsuna mientras lloraba mentalmente por su estúpida idea de espiar. 

  
—Herbí... — Hibari ya no pudo terminar, por tercera vez, lo que iba a decir debido a que empezó a sentir esa irritación en su garganta que le indicaba que, inevitablemente, iba a toser. 

  
El líder del comité se encerró donde lo había hecho cuando se entró a la sala con Kyoko y se permitió toser hasta sacar más pétalos; fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que Kyoko no era la responsable de su enfermedad por lo que la eliminó de su lista mental dejando únicamente a tres personas como sospechosas. Tsuna se preocupó por su guardián, quizás no lo podía ver, pero, claramente, podía escucharlo; el castaño tendría que preguntarle al demonio de Namimori personalmente para asegurarse de su estado de salud.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?] Espero les haya gustado ;u;   
> Hibari no le gusta que los herbívoros lo vean toser :^) podrían aprovechar la situación y quitarle su puesto de carnívoro, o al menos así piensa él...


	4. ¿Hibari Kyoya y Gokudera Hayato?

Cuando faltaban pocos minutos para que Hibari se quedara completamente dormido, abrió los ojos y observó el techo oscuro de su habitación; ¿por qué él, de entre tantas personas, se tuvo que enfermar de algo sumamente extraño? Kyoya pensó en hacerse la cirugía en lugar de decir sus sentimientos de herbívoros, pero él, más que nadie en el mundo, no quería dejar de odiar; odiar es un sentimiento, por lo que si se hacía aquella cirugía no sería capaz de odiar a alguien o algo. Hibari se acostó de lado, dejando su mirada perdida en la oscuridad del lugar; ¿por qué el responsable de esa odiosa flor tenía que ser un herbívoro? Hibari suspiró con pesadez, puso los ojos en blanco y repasó su lista mental de los presuntos sospechosos; Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi y Sawada Tsunayoshi. 

  
El demonio de Namimori se levantó casi de inmediato y abrió los ojos como plato; ¿cómo no lo vio antes? ¡El herbívoro responsable de la flor era nada más y nada menos que Gokudera! Por supuesto, Gokudera también recurría a la violencia cuando él quería y usualmente nadie le da órdenes; claro, omitiendo completamente al décimo Vongola. Hibari volvió a acostarse y cerró los ojos pensando en el guardián de las tormentas; ¿podría ser el idiota de las bombas el causante de su enfermedad?

_* * *_

Al día siguiente; Kyoya, en lugar de quedarse en la entrada de la escuela para asegurarse de que los estudiantes portaran correctamente su uniforme, caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sala del comité y en sus cajones empezó a buscar, sin tener éxito, la carpeta de Gokudera. 

  
— ¿Se encuentra bien, Hibari-san? — Preguntó Tetsuya pocos segundos después de haber entrado al mismo lugar donde se encontraba Kyoya. 

  
— ¿Dónde está la carpeta de Gokudera Hayato? — El guardián de la nube omitió la cuestión de su fiel subordinado, cerró los cajones que había abierto y organizó rápidamente su escritorio.

  
—Creo que en el viejo sótano donde guardan más papelería que no es necesaria tenerla en el edificio — respondió Kusakabe mientras se llevaba su mano a su barbilla intentando recordar la ubicación exacta de lo que el líder estaba buscando. 

  
—Hm — el guardián de la nube dejó una carpeta con cierta brusquedad en el escritorio, que hace unos segundos estaba limpio, provocando que con el impacto las hojas salieran de la carpeta y salió a toda prisa al lugar que Tetsuya mencionó. 

  
El sótano parecía ser sacado de otro lugar completamente ajeno a la escuela; por todos los lugares había grandes telarañas y bichos muertos. Kyoya no iba a desperdiciar toda su mañana en buscar una maldita carpeta que, se suponía, debía estar en el edificio, por lo que empezó a pensar una idea de poder encontrar con mayor facilidad dicha carpeta; el azabache recorrió el lugar con su mirada y, entre tantas cosas viejas, una caja semi-nueva atrajo su atención por completó. No hace falta ser un genio para deducir las cosas; la única caja que parecía ser lo más nuevo de aquel sótano obviamente contendría la dichosa carpeta, o al menos así lo pensaba el demonio de Namimori. Cuando Hibari se acercó al único objeto nuevo del lugar, se percató que la caja completa era el expediente de Gokudera; el azabache tomó la caja con ambas manos y caminó de vuelta a la sala del comité para saber más cosas de su objetivo.

_* * *_

Los estudiantes de Namimori se encontraban extrañamente felices, nadie ha sufrido un " _te_ _morderé_ _hasta la muerte_ " por parte del líder del comité disciplinario; el castaño, al enterarse de que Hibari no ha abusado de su poder como veces anteriores por más de 24 horas, se preocupó todavía más a tal punto que le empezará a doler el estómago de los nervios (pues esto significaba que tendría que hablar con él) y tuviera que ir a la enfermería. El guardián de la tormenta pensó que quizás Kyoya estaba debilitándose y eso le daba una oportunidad para atacar al carnívoro y quedarse con su puesto; y, para demostrarle a Tsuna lo fuerte que es, no iba a desperdiciar la hora del receso en comer su almuerzo. 

  
—Es muy riesgoso... No te voy a ayudar con eso — dijo Yamamoto después de que Gokudera le comentara su plan.

  
—No importa, el Juudaimei se sorprenderá cuando se entere de que yo solo lo hice — aseguró Gokudera mientras sacaba un pastel que, obviamente, su hermana había hecho y caminó, extremadamente decidido, hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el demonio de Namimori. 

  
Yamamoto, por su parte, pensó que lo único que podría hacer Gokudera sería un desastre total y, lo más seguro, terminaría expulsado de la escuela; aquellos pensamientos provocaron que fuera a buscar a Tsuna para avisarle de la estupidez que Hayato iba a hacer.

_* * *_

El azabache finalmente había terminado de leer el historial de Gokudera e iba a ir a buscarlo, pero, cuando abrió la puerta, lo encontró con un pastel morado en su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda estaba a punto de golpear levemente la puerta de la sala; Kyoya, al no sentir irritación en la garganta, se dio cuenta que había desperdiciado toda su mañana leyendo algo que le había parecido interesante en vano.

  
— ¿Qué quieres? — Inquirió un Hibari irritado mientras dirigía sus manos hacia sus tonfas; era más que obvio que Gokudera no iba con buenos propósitos. 

  
—Pensé que quizás este pastel te de ánimos — dijo Gokudera con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro para después acercar, con cuidado, el postre envenenado a Kyoya. 

  
El líder del comité golpeó la mano de Gokudera haciendo que el pastel se cayera en el zapato del peliplateado y lo empezara a desintegrar; pocos segundos después de que esto sucediera, Gokudera volteó a ver al azabache e hizo una sonrisa culpable.

  
—Te morderé hasta la muerte — Hibari intentó golpear a Gokudera con una de sus tonfas, pero él lo evitó brincando hacia adentro de la sala del comité. 

  
El guardián de la nube cerró la puerta, corrió hacia Gokudera y logró golpearlo en su pierna derecha provocando que él cayera al suelo por el dolor que sentía; Hayato sacó un par de bombas y, cuando las lanzó hacia donde estaba Hibari, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Tsuna preocupado y a un Yamamoto tranquilo por llegar antes de que mataran a Gokudera. El guardián de la nube golpeó las bombas dirigiéndolas a donde se encontraban Yamamoto y Tsuna, observó la dirección que habían tomado los detonantes y, al ver las personas que recibirían dichos objetos explosivos, sintió una gran irritación en la garganta. 

  
— ¡Juudaimei, cuidado! — Gritó Gokudera cuando se dio cuenta que era cuestión de segundos para que sus bombas explotaran.

  
El azabache, a pesar de que otro ataque de tos iba a hacerse presente, corrió para ponerse enfrente de Yamamoto y el castaño y, como lo había hecho anteriormente, golpeó los explosivos dirigiéndolos afuera de la ventana donde, segundos después de salir de la sala, hicieron explosión sin causar daños a nadie ni a nada; Kyoya cayó al suelo después de esto, sin poder irse a esconder como veces anteriores, vomitó una alarmante cantidad de pétalos y, debido al esfuerzo que hizo en sacar aquellos pétalos en tan poco tiempo, se desmayó sin más.

_* * *_

Ahora Gokudera quedaba eliminado de la lista mental de Kyoya; ¿su siguiente objetivo? Fácil: Yamamoto Takeshi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean pacientes para la siguiente actualización por favor :3


	5. ¿Hibari Kyoya y Yamamoto Takeshi?

El castaño, con ayuda de Yamamoto, llevó a Hibari junto con Gokudera a la enfermería para que pudieran descansar un rato; Sawada sugirió que el guardián de la lluvia se fuera antes a clases, él se quedaría hasta que Kyoya o Gokudera despertara. Después de que el demonio de Namimori se desmayara, Bianchi llegó a la sala del comité únicamente para golpear a su hermano quien había robado el pastel que preparó para Reborn; sin duda alguna, Gokudera tenía unas ideas demasiado locas. Tsuna suspiró, dejó descansar su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y recordó cuando Hibari se puso enfrente de él desviando las bombas exitosamente; por un momento pensó que quizás, sólo quizás, el azabache no era tan malo como pensaba.

  
— ¡Dame-Tsuna! — Reborn apareció de la nada y, como era de esperarse, golpeó al castaño para que él se percatara de su presencia—. ¿Estás faltando a clases? 

  
— ¡Reborn! — Se quejó el décimo Vongola para después volver a acomodarse en la silla y hacer una mueca de enojo—. Estoy esperando a que Gokudera-kun despierte. 

  
— ¿Y por qué estás sentado a un lado de Hibari y no de Gokudera? — Reborn subió a la camilla de Hibari y observó algunos pétalos que estaban sobre el pecho de Kyoya. 

  
—No los vayas a agarrar, los vomitó hace media hora — comentó el castaño reflejando preocupación en su rostro; aún no le ha preguntado a Hibari su estado de salud.

  
—Está enfermedad mató a un antiguo compañero mío — aseguró Reborn al darse cuenta de lo que Hibari estaba sufriendo—. Espero que le correspondan sus sentimientos.

  
— ¡¿M-Murió?! — Sawada puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró lo último que su tutor dijo; estaba realmente aterrado, no quería que ningún miembro de su familia muriera, no ahora. 

  
—Como sea — Reborn tomó a León en su mano y le apuntó a Tsuna una vez que el camaleón se convirtiera en una pistola—. Vete a clases antes de que te mate. 

_* * *_

_—Te_ _protegeré_ _hasta la muerte — Hibari se_ _quitó_ _la chamarra de sus_ _hombros_ _y se la_ _lanzó_ _a Yamamoto para que ésta_ _pudiera_ _cubrirlo._   
_Takeshi estaba_ _gravemente_ _herido; los_ _enemigos_ _los_ _habían_ _atacado_ _desprevenidos, Yamamoto_ _intentó_ _acabar_ _con_ _ellos_ _para proteger a Kyoya, pero por ese_ _acto_ _egoísta él acabó_ _en_ _tal estado. El_ _líder_ _del_ _comité_ _sacó_ _sus dos tonfas y_ _empezó_ _a_ _golpear_ _al_ _numeroso_ _grupo_ _de personas hasta que todos ellos quedaran_ _en_ _el suelo_ _casi_ _muertos;_ _Yamamoto_ _hizo una gran_ _sonrisa_ _al_ _saber_ _que_ _ninguno de los dos_ _corría_ _peligro y se_ _sentó_ _en el suelo con la chamarra de Kyoya en sus hombros._   
_—Gracias, Kyoya — agradeció el_ _guardián_ _de la lluvia amablemente y esperó a que el contrario se le acercara._   
_—Eso no es suficiente para agradecerme — Hibari se_ _relamió_ _los labios, caminó_ _hacia_ _Takeshi con total_ _seguridad_ _y se agachó para depositar un beso en sus labios._

_* * *_

Sin embargo, antes de que aquella parte del sueño llegará, el azabache despertó al escuchar al aire entrando por la ventana; Kyoya no podía creerlo, estaba teniendo un sueño extremadamente raro con Yamamoto. El líder del comité se sentó en la camilla y dejó su mirada en la ventana; ¿finalmente encontró al herbívoro responsable de la flor estúpida? Hibari pasó por alto el hecho de que estuviese en la enfermería y no en la azotea, donde usualmente toma sus siestas, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que omitió la presencia de Gokudera en la otra camilla. 

  
—Hibari-san, unos estudiantes se están peleando en la parte de atrás de la escuela — Tetsuya llegó corriendo al paradero de Kyoya provocando que él voltera a verlo y asintiera suavemente con la cabeza. 

  
—Al fin morderé a alguien hasta la muerte — el azabache hizo una pequeña sonrisa y caminó, con sus dos tonfas en las manos, a la parte trasera de la escuela. 

  
Los que se encontraban peleando estaban casi seguros que Kyoya no les haría nada, pues suponían que él seguía débil; sin embargo, para su mala suerte, ambos terminarían en la enfermería después de que el líder del comité terminara con ellos. El demonio de Namimori llegó al lugar que Tetsuya le había indicado y encontró a dos pelirrojos peleando para ganar algo de dinero; Hibari sonrió internamente y caminó hasta donde se encontraban los herbívoros.

  
—Las peleas están prohibidas en la escuela — les recordó Kyoya únicamente para ser ignorado—. Tch. Los morderé hasta la muerte. 

  
El azabache golpeó a ambos pelirrojos enfrente de todos y, después de haberlos dejado inconscientes, observó la multitud que se había formado para presenciar aquella pelea; pasó, a lo mucho, un minuto para que la gente corriera a diferentes direcciones para evitar la ira del azabache.

  
— ¡Oh, Hibari-san! — Yamamoto sonrió y corrió hasta quedar enfrente del carnívoro—. Tsuna te está esperando en la sala del comité, deberías de ir. 

  
—Los llevaré a la enfermería, con permiso — Tetsuya tomó a los dos pelirrojos y se los llevó hasta la enfermería donde sus heridas serían atendidas. 

  
—No... — el guardián de la nube retrocedió cuando observó a Yamamoto, no sintió su típica irritación y abrió los ojos como plato cuando se dio cuenta que se enamoró de la persona más patética de todo Namimori. 

  
_《¿_ _Por_ _qué_ _de_ _todas_ _las_ _personas_ _que existen_ _tenía_ _que ser él?》_ Él azabache se lamentaba mentalmente mientras caminaba, sin ánimo alguno, hacia la sala del comité; no quería ir a dicho lugar, no quería ver a Tsuna y empezar a toser, no quería darse cuenta de la verdad.

  
Kyoya, con algo de nervios, abrió la puerta de la sala dejando que una ráfaga de viendo entrara y agitara, levemente, la melena del castaño quien estaba esperando de pie; el azabache no pudo evitar quedar maravillado a tal escena que estaba presenciando. Tsuna parecía ser alguien sumamente tierno, frágil y delicado; de repente el carnívoro sintió la enorme necesidad de protegerlo y unas ganas incontrolables de toser.

  
—H-Hibari-san... Y-Yo... U-Uh... — tartamudeó Sawada extremadamente nervioso, se ruborizó por completo y bajó la mirada para evitar sentir más nervios—. ¿Estás... bien...? M-Me refiero a salud... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les pido una disculpa si encuentran errores ortográficos ;-; a veces estoy tan distraída que no me doy cuenta 


	6. ¡Hibari Kyoya y Sawada Tsunayoshi!

—Estoy bien — respondió fríamente el azabache para después sentarse enfrente se su escritorio, claro, todo esto mientras hacia un esfuerzo enorme para no toser—. Tú, saca al herbívoro. 

  
Uno de los miembros del comité tomó al castaño de los hombros y lo sacó de la sala sin permitirle decir algo para después cerrar la puerta una vez que ambos estuviesen afuera. Tsuna suspiró desanimado y caminó hacia su salón de clases; tenía que hablar con el líder del comité y ayudarlo en lo que pudiera.

  
— ¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo podemos hablar con Hibari-san? — Preguntó el castaño mientras acomodaba su mochila para no golpearla más con las piernas mientras caminaba. 

  
—A lo mejor si nos metemos por su ventana — comentó Yamamoto un poco pensativo para después mirar al edificio de la escuela y trazar un plan mental para lograr entrar a la sala del comité. 

  
— ¿Sucede algo con Hibari, Juudaimei? — Inquirió Gokudera ignorando a Yamamoto quien seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. 

  
—No lo sé — respondió el décimo Vongola, suspiró con pesadez y cayó al suelo después de sentir dolor que provenía de su espalda.

  
—Ciaossu — saludó Reborn después de haber caído en la espalda de Tsuna, tomó a Leon con su mano provocando que éste se transformara en una pistola y apuntó a la nuca del castaño quien no sabía que estaba sucediendo—. Yo tengo un plan perfecto. 

  
— ¿Reborn-san? — el guardián de las tormentas se sorprendió al ver al tutor de Tsuna arriba de éste.

  
— Jajajaja ¿cuál es tu plan, bebé?— Yamamoto sonrió al percatarse que Sawada no estaba en peligro. 

  
Reborn se limitó a hacer una sonrisa maliciosa, brincó hacia Gokudera y le disparó a Tsuna en la frente; era predecible lo que pasaría después: el castaño se levantaría del suelo en ropa interior y con una llama en la frente para después gritar "Reborn" para después decir su objetivo en voz alta para finalizar con un "...con mi voluntad de muerte". 

  
— ¡Hablaré con Hibari-san con mi voluntad de muerte! — Un Tsuna semi-desnudo gritó su objetivo y, sin decir nada más, corrió por la pared de la escuela hasta llegar a la ventana de la sala del comité donde la quebró para poder entrar y, una vez ahí, corrió hasta quedar enfrente del escritorio—. ¡Hibari-san! ¡Necesito saber cuál es tu estado de salud actualmente! ¡No quiero que mueras! 

  
— ¿Herbívoro? — Hibari se ruborizó levemente, casi imperceptible, al escuchar la última oración del castaño—. Ya te había dicho que estab...

  
— ¡Mentiroso! — El décimo Vongola interrumpió al líder del comité y, sin pedir permiso, empezó a sacar toda la papelería que estaba guardada hasta que encontró la radiografía del demonio de Namimori—. ¡Esto no es estar bien! 

  
Kyoya se quedó callado cuando Tsuna le mostró la flor que había adentro de él, desvió su mirada y contempló el desorden que había en toda la sala; alguien sería mordido hasta la muerte. Antes de que Sawada pudiera decir algo más, los cinco minutos ya se habían acabado por lo que entró en shock cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho; Hibari hizo una sonrisa malvada, ahora era él quien tenía el control. 

  
—Te morderé hasta la muerte si no arreglas todo esto — advirtió, divertido, el demonio de Namimori para después tomar la radiografía y tirarla por la ventana.

  
— ¡HIIIIII! E-Está bien... — El castaño iba a empezar a recoger las hojas que estaban en el suelo, pero recordó que se encontraba en ropa interior por lo que se ruborizó completamente—. H-Hibari-san... 

  
—No caeré en algo tan estúpido como eso — Kyoya ya sabía lo que iba a decir el décimo Vongola por lo que se quitó su chamarra y se la lanzó a éste para que se pusiera algo—. Ponte esto y deja de dañarme la vista. 

  
El castaño hizo una pequeña risa al escuchar el comentario del azabache, se puso la chamarra, la cual le quedaba lo suficientemente grande para que cubriera parte de sus piernas, y empezó a acomodar hojas en pequeños montones que, después de juntar los suficientes montones, acomodaría dentro de los cajones. El azabache estaba extrañado debido a que no había sufrido un estúpido ataque de tos después de haber visto al herbívoro castaño; observó el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y cerró los ojos como si estuviese pensando. Quizás la flor soltaba pétalos cada cierto tiempo y, si aquello fuera cierto, podría usar ese límite de tiempo para conocer más a Sawada; pero, ¿cómo debía de iniciar una conversación con él? 

  
Kyoya quitó las hojas que habían sobre el sofá y se sentó en éste para después dejar su mirada a Tsunayoshi quien se estremeció levemente al percatarse de esto; el demonio de Namimori no sabía como poder entablar una conversación agradable con el sujeto que tenía recogiendo sus papeles. 

  
—Hibari-san tiene muchos papeles — reconoció Sawada un tanto nervioso por sentir la mirada del carnívoro—. Debes trabajar muy duro. 

  
—Hm — Kyoya no sabía que responder para que la conversación continuara, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana por la que había entrado Tsuna y se percató que dentro de una o dos horas anochecería—. ¿Vas a ir caminando? 

  
—Sí — respondió Tsuna y levantó la mirada para recordar algo—. Quizás Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto ya se fueron. 

  
—Yo te acompañaré a casa — dijo el guardián de la nube y volvió a dejar su mirada en el castaño indicándole que no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta—. ¿Algún problema?

  
— ¡P-Por supuesto que no! — Tartamudeó un Sawada nervioso e intentó ser más rápido en ordenar todo—. ¡G-Gracias por su consideración! 

  
Hibari hizo una pequeña risa al escuchar lo que el castaño tartamudeó, dejó descansar su espalda con el respaldo del sofá y observó una pequeña ave amarilla entrando por la ventana hasta llegar a su mano mientras cantaba el himno de la escuela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer ♥


	7. ¡De camino a la casa de Tsuna!

—Al fin terminé — dijo, para sí mismo, el castaño tras guardar el último montón de papeles que había hecho, pasó su antebrazo por su frente, como si se estuviese limpiando el sudor, y se estiró un poco hasta que uno de sus huesos tronara. 

  
El castaño recorrió la sala del comité con la mirada, se dio cuenta de que el carnívoro se había quedado dormido en el sofá y, por alguna razón, recordó la vez que Kyoya fue su compañero de cuarto en el hospital; Sawada no podía encontrarse en una posición más peligrosa, tenía que despertar a Hibari pues él dijo que lo acompañaría a casa, pero le daba miedo que al despertarlo lo mordiera hasta la muerte. Tsuna decidió salir, lo más silencioso posible, pero al momento de abrir la puerta ésta rechinó despertando al azabache.

  
— ¿Planeabas huir? — Hibari le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Sawada, se levantó del sofá y envió sus manos hacia sus tonfas.

  
— ¡¡HIIIII!! S-Sólo iba a buscar unos pantalones a los vestidores del gimnasio, iba a regresar para ir contigo — Sawada apretó los puños y bajó la mirada esperando a que Kyoya lo golpeara. 

  
—Hm... Sígueme — el demonio de Namimori sacó un juego de llaves de su cajón y caminó seguido del castaño. 

  
Kyoya observó su reloj y cálculo el tiempo que llevaba sin tener un ataque de tos; casi cuatro horas. Quizás se equivocó, otra vez, de la persona de quien estaba enamorado. Sawada no dejaba de recorrer los pasillos con la mirada preparándose mentalmente de que algo o alguien podría salir de repente y darle un susto de muerte; lo que menos quería en ese momento era actuar como un completo inútil enfrente del carnívoro que no dudaría ni un segundo en golpearlo por hacer tanto alboroto. 

  
—Aquí quédate, traeré lo que encuentre — Kyoya sintió, nuevamente, irritación en la garganta, observó su reloj y, abriendo la puerta de los vestidores con las llaves que llevaba, se metió rápidamente para permitirse toser hasta dejar libres varios pétalos; fue en ese momento cuando el líder del comité se percató que la flor soltaba pétalos cada cuatro horas y, únicamente, si veía al herbívoro. 

  
El castaño se rascó nerviosamente la nuca mientras daba pasos cortos de a un lado a otro; el gimnasio estaba bastante oscuro y temía que un ente se hiciera presente. Kyoya salió de los vestidores con varias prendas y tocó el hombro de Tsuna para que él se diera cuenta de su presencia; sin embargo, Sawada se estremeció al sentir dicho tocamiento y, en lugar de pensar en algo lógico, se asustó tanto que empezó a correr hasta que cayó al suelo por tropezarse con su propio pie. 

  
— ¿Estás bien, herbívoro? — El carnívoro fue hasta donde había caído el castaño y se le quedó mirando, esperando a que se levantara por sí solo. 

  
—C-Creo que me lastimé el tobillo del pie con el que tropecé — comentó un Tsuna avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que su torpeza podía ocasionar.

  
—Qué problemático — Kyoya dejó en el suelo las prendas que llevaba y se las acercó al herbívoro castaño—. Te llevaré en mi espalda.

_* * *_

Tsunayoshi finalmente de terminó de poner la ropa que Hibari había robado de distintos casilleros, se colocó la chamarra del líder del comité en sus hombros y, con ayuda del azabache, se levantó para poder acomodarse en la espalda de Kyoya; lo más probable es que después de aquello el guardián de la nube lo obligara a pagarle el favor que le hizo. 

  
— ¿Listo para irnos? — Cuestionó Hibari mientras sujetaba las piernas de Sawada para que no se cayera.

  
— ...Sí... — El castaño se sentía incómodo, no sabía que decir cuando los dos llegaran a su casa; lo más probable es que todos en su casa lo molestarían. 

_* * *_

La caminata no fue tan larga como ambos se habían imaginado; Sawada hacia una pregunta de cualquier tema y Kyoya la contestaba siendo lo menos cortante posible.   
— ¿Y sabes como sacar la ecuación de un círculo? — El décimo Vongola formuló otra pregunta aleatoria. 

  
—Sí — respondió Kyoya y, antes de que Tsuna hiciera otra pregunta, continuó: — ¿Y tú? 

  
—Soy muy inútil para ese tipo de cosas — contestó Tsuna con una torpe sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, dejó escapar un suspiro y levantó la mirada—. Gokudera-kun y Reborn intentan ayudarme, pero no entiendo nada. 

  
—Hm — Hibari se detuvo a unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a la casa del castaño y, teniendo precaución de que Sawada no se fuera a caer, saltó a la barda. 

  
—Eh... Hibari-san... Creo que sería más normal entrar por la puerta, así mi mamá se da cuenta que ya llegué a casa — dijo el décimo Vongola cuando se percató que su guardián de la nube estaba preparándose para entrar por la ventana. 

  
—Hm — el líder del comité saltó hacia el suelo, caminó hasta la puerta de la casa y le dio pequeños golpes a ésta para que se dieran cuenta de que estaba afuera. 

  
Tsuna vio el timbre que estaba a un lado de la puerta y evitó decirle al carnívoro de la existencia de dicho objeto; el castaño pensó que quizás Kyoya nunca antes había ido a una casa como invitado y no sabía usar el timbre. 

  
— ¿Tsu-kun? — La mamá de Tsunayoshi abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a su hijo siendo cargado por un chico que desconocía—. ¿Sucedió algo malo? 

  
—Hola mamá, me lastimé el tobillo y Hibari-san me ayudó a venir a casa... ¿puede pasar? — El castaño de ruborizó levemente e hizo una pequeña sonrisa para que su mamá no se preocupara. 

  
—Buenas noches — saludó Kyoya, un tanto incómodo, y desvió la mirada hacia el interior de la casa; parecía un lugar tranquilo. 

  
—Claro, adelante — la castaña sonrió como de costumbre y le permitió el paso al azabache—. Para agradecerte por ayudar a Tsu-kun te puedes quedar a cenar. 

  
Kyoya asintió levemente con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación del castaño quien estaba rezando mentalmente para que el guardián de la nube rechazara amablemente la invitación a cenar puesto, conociendo al carnívoro y las personas que habitaban su casa, mordería a todo el mundo hasta la muerte.

  
—Al fin llegas, Dame-Tsuna — comentó Reborn al ver que Hibari había entrado a la habitación con Sawada en la espalda—. Ciaossu, Hibari. 

  
—Hm, bebé — Kyoya soltó a Tsuna asegurándose de que cayera en su cama y se dirigió a la ventana—. Adió...

  
—Hibari, deberías de quedarte a cenar — Reborn interrumpió la despedida de Hibari—. Mamá podría deprimirse si no nos acompañas.

  
— ¡Reborn! Hibari-san seguramente tiene cosas más importantes que hacer — dijo Sawada como para darle razones al carnívoro para que no se quedara. 

  
—Si el bebé insiste — comentó el demonio de Namimori mientras se alejaba de la ventana y se sentaba en el suelo. 

  
Reborn sonrió maliciosamente al lograr su objetivo y salió de la habitación mientras que el castaño lloraba mentalmente al pensar las variadas posibilidades de lo que podría suceder a lo largo de la cena; el décimo Vongola suspiró resignado y colocó la chamarra de Kyoya en la cama. 

  
—Tsu-kun, te traje algunas cosas para tu tobillo — Nana dejó una pequeña caja de primeros auxilios cerca de su hijo y, haciendo una leve reverencia, salió de la habitación sin preocuparse de escuchar alguna palabra por parte del castaño. 

  
—No tienes que quedarte si no quieres — musitó Tsuna mientras sacaba una crema especial de la caja antes mencionada.

  
— ¿Me estás tratando así después de que te cargué hasta llegar? — Inquirió, indignado, el azabache y le dedicó una mirada fría al castaño quien empezó a actuar de manera torpe por los nervios—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? 

  
—N-No... — el décimo Vongola se vendó, como pudo, el tobillo e hizo una sonrisa nerviosa—. Deberíamos de bajar ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xD ya de deben de imaginar más o menos que pasará en el capítulo siguiente [?]   
> Para los que no se han dado cuenta:   
> I-pin + Hibari = explosión segura.   
> JAJAJAJAJA no será una cena normal!! > . <


	8. ¡Una cena desastrosa!

—Muchas gracias por acompañarnos a cenar, Hibari-kun — Agradeció amablemente la mamá de Tsuna y empezó a acomodar los platos sobre la mesa.

  
—Hm — Kyoya se sentó enfrente de la mesa y observó los demás asientos vacíos; no pudo evitar pensar el número de personas que también bajarían a cenar. 

  
— ¿Podemos cenar antes de que todos bajen? Estoy seguro que Hibari-san quiere ir a descansar lo más rápido posible — el castaño no tenía un plan para que hubiera una cena tranquila; la mejor opción que consideró en ese entonces era que entre más rápido Kyoya se acabará su cena, más rápido se iría. 

  
— ¿Hibari-kun trabaja? — Preguntó Nana, dejó el último plato sobre la mesa y se sentó a un lado del azabache sin quitarle la mirada. 

  
—No realmente, pero el comité disciplinario me da muchas responsabilidad — contestó el guardián de la nube en tono amable y pensó que si se ganaba la simpatía de Nana le sería más fácil conquistar al herbívoro castaño.

  
El décimo Vongola se sentó al otro lado de Hibari y observó que, poco menos de ocho minutos, los lugares vacíos se empezaron a llenar por las personas que vivían junto con el castaño; a Tsunayoshi le pareció extraño que todos estuviesen quietos, inclusive Lambo. 

  
—Oye, Reborn — musitó el castaño antes de que todos los que estaban presentes empezaran a cenar—. ¿Dónde está I-pin-chan y por qué todos están ordenados? 

  
— ¡Gracias por la comida! — Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo a excepción de Hibari y Tsuna. 

  
El tutor no se molestó en contestar, todo parecía muy tranquilo y, por un momento, el castaño pensó que la cena sería un éxito; sin embargo, Tsuna, antes de que pudiera comer el primer bocado, observó a I-pin en la entrada del comedor mirando a Hibari-san. Sawada supuso lo que pasaría después, I-pin se avergonzaría y activaría su bomba de tiempo _Pinzu_ ; tenía que hacer algo rápido para evitar la explosión, ¿pero qué? 

  
— ¿Uh? ¿I-pin-chan? — La castaña se percató de la presencia de la niña y, como ésta parecía no responder, siguió la mirada de la pequeña la cual terminaba en Hibari—. Hibari-kun es muy guapo, ¿verdad? 

  
Hibari levantó la mirada confuso, su plan no era gustarle a la mamá de Tsuna, y se dio cuenta que el comentario lo había dicho por la pequeña infante que lo estaba viendo provocando que éste dejara escapar un suspiro de alivio e hiciera una leve sonrisa, aunque a simple vista no era notoria; I-pin se ruborizó completamente y la numeración de su bomba empezó. 

  
—Hibari-san está rankeado en el segundo lugar como el mafioso más guapo y fuerte — Fuuta tenía la mirada sobre su gran libro mientras anotaba lo que había dicho provocando que todo en el comedor empezara a flotar. 

  
— ¡Wuajajaja! !Lambo-san está volando! — Exclamó el infante vestido de vaca mientras usaba las paredes para impulsarse e ir de un lado a otro hasta que chocó con Reborn provocando que lanzara una granada hacia el tutor—. ¡Reborn idiota! 

  
— ¡N-No puede ser! — Lloró Sawada al ver todos los problemas que se juntaron en menos de un minuto, tomó la granada antes de que le cayera a Reborn y la sacó por la ventana.

  
— ¿Estás bien, Reborn? — Preguntó Bianchi sonrojada, tomó a Reborn entre sus brazos y empujó a I-pin para que saliera por la ventana. 

  
— ¿Qué está sucediendo, Tsu-kun? — Nana se sostenía de Fuuta lo más fuerte que podía, pero sin lastimar al menor, mientras veía a todos sufriendo la falta de gravedad.

Fuuta cerró el libro cuando terminó de anotar provocando que todo lo que estuviese flotando cayera de repente; el líder del comité cayó de pie y, como Reborn había empujado al castaño, Tsunayoshi cayó en los brazos del carnívoro. Lambo se burló de Sawada porque parecía una princesa que estaba siendo rescata mientras que Bianchi aprovechaba el momento para hacerles una foto. 

—Hm — Hibari dejó caer a Tsuna y se sacudió las manos como si tuvieran tierra. 

  
— ¡Duele! — Se quejó un castaño avergonzado, mandó sus manos hacia el tobillo vendado y algunas lágrimas amenazaron con salir. 

  
—No seas llorón, Dame-Tsuna — Reborn le dio una patada a Sawada y se puso sobre la espalda de éste para después darle un golpe en la cabeza.

  
— ¡Lo siento tanto! — la mamá de Tsuna corrió hasta quedar enfrente del demonio de Namimori, hizo una reverencia y puso sus dos manos en forma de oración—. No sé que sucedió.

  
—No se preocupe — dijo Kyoya un tanto avergonzado por la forma en la que la castaña se estaba disculpando por algo sin sentido—. Creo que ya debería de irme. 

  
— ¿Ya tan rápido te vas, Hibari? — Inquirió Reborn, bajó de Tsuna y caminó hasta quedar a un lado de Nana—. Dame-Tsuna, acompaña a Hibari hasta la puerta. 

  
—Ya voy — el castaño suspiró cansado, se levantó del suelo y, con dificultad, caminó hasta la puerta junto con Hibari—. Siento lo de la cena, al final sólo te desperdiciaste tu tiempo. 

  
—Hm — Hibari esperó a que el contrario le abriera la puerta y desvío su mirada; él sabía que no era tiempo desperdiciado porque logró interactuar, un poco, con la mamá de Sawada. 

  
— ¡Ah! Claro — Sawada abrió la puerta dejando salir al azabache y dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos grisáceos del líder del comité—. Muchas gracias por haberme traído.

  
—Hm — Kyoya le dio la espalda para empezar a caminar hacia su casa, pero, antes de llegar a la mitad del patio, se volteó para ver de nuevo al castaño e hizo una diminuta sonrisa—. Fue una cena divertida, herbívoro. 

  
— ¡H-Hasta luego! — El castaño cerró la puerta, fue a la cocina para ayudarle a su mamá a limpiar y, terminado lo último, camino hacia su habitación donde se encontró la chamarra del guardián de la nube; al parecer el azabache se le olvidó pedir de vuelta su pertenencia. 

  
—Tsu-kun — la castaña entró a la habitación de su hijo y le dejó una bandeja con un plato lleno de sándwiches—. ¿Hibari-kun es un amigo nuevo? ¿Qué es eso del comité disciplinario? ¿Vive muy lejos de aquí? ¿Por qué se veía tan serio? ¿Tiene novia? ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces? 

  
Tsunayoshi se quedó mirando a los sándwiches que había en el plato; sería una noche muy larga y, para poder responder cada pregunta que formulaba su mamá, lo más seguro era que no podría cenar algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado ;u;~ ❤✨


	9. ¡La pesadilla de Hibari!

El azabache llegó exhausto a casa, al parecer no estaba tan cerca como lo había imaginado, se quitó los zapatos sin preocuparse de arreglarlos y cayó rendido en su cama; la próxima vez que vaya a la casa del herbívoro castaño tendría que irse más temprano o quedarse a dormir ahí. Kyoya imaginó volver a la casa del castaño, pero está vez era él quien preparaba la cena.

  
_《 ¿El_ _herbívoro_ _sabrá cocinar? 》_ Después de haber pensando en esto, Kyoya recordó la fecha en la que se encontraba; faltaba menos de medio mes para que se acercara la estúpida fecha de San Valentín.

  
Hibari, mientras recordaba las mil y un razones de porque odiaba el famoso 14 de Febrero, se fue quedando dormido sin darse cuenta de esto.

_* * *_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nota: desde aquí empieza el sueño de Kyoya, lo escribiré del lado derecho y con la letra inclinada... Y lo escribiré en primera persona, o sea, como si Hibari estuviera contando su sueño  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Estaba nublado, el cielo amenazaba que en cualquier momento empezaría a llover, por desgracia olvidé mi paraguas en casa;_ _me_ _pregunto si Sawada_ _Tsunayoshi_ _traerá_ _uno, de lo_ _contrario_ _tendré_ _que morder a dos_ _herbívoros_ _hasta la muerte. Aunque,_ _pensándolo_ _bien,_ _podría_ _morder un_ _herbívoro_ _únicamente_ _y_ _compartir_ _paraguas_ _con Tsunayoshi; eso_ _podría_ _acercarlo_ _más_ _a mí y,_ _según_ _un algunas herbívoras,_ _es_ _romántico._

  
_Le_ _di media_ _vuelta_ _a la silla_ _para_ _dejar_ _de ver por la ventana,_ _abrí_ _un cajón_ _de_ _mi escritorio y saqué_ _una_ _rosa para dejarla_ _sobre_ _mis papeles;_ _debería_ _de_ _decirle_ _ya, aunque_ _sólo_ _ha_ _pasado_ _un_ _mes_ _desde que_ _me_ _di cuenta que el_ _herbívoro_ _patético_ _me gustaba._

  
_Quizás_ _deba_ _esperar_ _un_ _poco_ _más,_ _pero_ _ya quiero_ _deshacerme_ _de esta maldita flor que_ _sólo_ _me causa problemas; ¡_ _maldición_ _! Lo_ _haré_ _hoy,_ _en_ _la salida, pero..._

_Suspiré_ _con pesadez y dejé que mi_ _cabeza_ _descansara en en el respaldo de_ _la_ _silla; si el_ _herbívoro_ _mi rechaza, la flor se marchitaría y, por ende,_ _me_ _moriría._

_Saqué_ _varias_ _hojas_ _en_ _blanco y_ _empecé_ _a escribir; si me pasa lo peor, debo_ _asegurarme_ _de_ _dejar_ _a_ _Tetsuya_ _a_ _cargo_ _del_ _comité_ _disciplinario y_ _dejar_ _una_ _carta_ _más_ _para_ _el_ _herbívoro_ _donde_ _le_ _explico_ _mi enfermedad._

_¿_ _Qué_ _más_ _debería_ _de decirle?_ _Quizás_ _sea bueno que se entere de que es mi primer amor y que,_ _gracias_ _a él,_ _llegué_ _a_ _experimentar_ _sentimientos_ _tan extraños en mi interior; a lo mejor deba_ _de_ _ser_ men _os directo. A lo mejor estoy siendo algo exagerado, ¿por qué el herbívoro me rechazaría?_

_—Hibari-san — Kusakabe entró a la sala con dos miembros más del comité y caminaron hasta quedar enfrente del escritorio._

_—Sawada Tsunayoshi no trajo paraguas, lo hemos comprobado — dijo uno de los miembros seguro de lo que estaba diciendo y señaló al otro miembro._

_—Y aquí el paraguas que pidió — el que había sido señalado colocó un paraguas transparente sobre el escritorio e hizo una reverencia._

_—Hm — ahora tengo que esperar que a la hora de salida empiece a llover._

_—Nos retiramos — anunció Tetsuya para después irse con los otros dos._   
_Di media vuelta en la silla para volver a ver a través de la ventana y calculé un porcentaje de la posibilidad que había en que empezara a llover; quizás mi plan pueda funcionar, debo de ir con Sawada ahora._

_Estaba_ _en la azotea, con el_ _paraguas_ _en la_ _mano_ _derecha_ _mientras_ _que_ _en la izquierda_ _sostenía_ _la_ _rosa_ _que le_ _daría_ _a Tsunayoshi;_ _empecé_ _a ponerme nervioso, ¿está bien que se_ _lo diga?_

_—Hibari-san,_ _siento_ _el retraso — la voz_ _de_ _Sawada_ _vino de_ _atrás_ _de mí_ _haciendo_ _que_ _me volteara para verlo._

_—Hm — es_ _ahora_ _o_ _nunca_ _,_ _finalmente_ _me_ _voy a deshacer de_ _la_ _estúpida flor sin_ _tener_ _que_ _dejar_ _de odiar—. Herbívoro, me gustas._

_El viento_ _sopló_ _fuerte_ _haciendo_ _que_ _la_ _rosa se_ _fuera_ _volando,_ _empezó_ _llover_ _suavemente_ _y a_ _relampaguar_ _iluminando,_ _por_ _cortos tiempos, el cielo oscuro; Sawada_ _estaba_ _nervioso y,_ _más_ _que_ _nada, sonrojado._

_—A... A mí_ _me_ _gusta_ _Kyoko-chan, lo siento — Tsuna se fue_ _corriendo_ _tras_ _decir_ _esto._

_Caí_ _de_ _rodillas_ _al suelo, vencido, dejé que_ _la_ _lluvia_ _me_ _mojara_ _, me_ _acosté_ _en_ _la_ _azotea_ _y cerré los ojos;_ _nunca_ _pensé_ _que_ _moriría_ _en_ _la_ _escuela y muchos de_ _esta_ _manera. Tal vez,_ _después_ _de_ _todo, el_ _amor_ _no_ _era_ _algo para mí._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nota: aquí termina el sueño   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_* * *_

El azabache se despertó de golpe y tosió varios pétalos provocando que Hibird se asustara y volara lejos de su dueño; aún era de noche, lo que significaba que Kyoya podía volver a dormir. El demonio de Namimori suspiró de alivio cuando se dio cuenta que todo se trataba de un estúpido sueño, cerró los ojos nuevamente y pensó en lo que debía de hacer para enamorar al herbívoro castaño; Hibari tendría que recolectar información de diversos lugares para poder hacer un plan con el objetivo de deshacerse de la flor, que vendría siendo lo mismo que enamorar al castaño y que éste le correspondiera.

_* * *_

Al día siguiente, Kyoya se despertó más temprano de lo normal y fue a la azotea de su casa para buscar una caja llena de revistas viejas que hace años había comprado; estaba seguro que podría encontrar más de un _tip_ para ser bueno en las relaciones amorosas. El guardián de la nube tomó una revista y, quitándole la tierra que había en ésta, empezó a hojearla hasta encontrar la parte que le importaba; ¡ahora Kyoya podía crear un plan y disminuir las posibilidades de un rechazo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;u; espero les haya gustado 


	10. ¿Cómo enamorar a Tsunayoshi?

Kyoya llegó a la escuela temprano, como siempre, y fue al salón del castaño donde dejaría un ramo de rosas sobre su banca con una pequeña nota; el azabache pensó que podía causarle interés a Tsuna si le daba detalles de forma anónima. Hibari escribió el nombre completo de Tsuna en un pequeño papel, lo colocó encima del ramo y se imaginó cuál sería la reacción del herbívoro al encontrar tal sorpresa en su lugar; al imaginar el rostro sonrojado de Sawada, Hibari sintió la típica irritación en su garganta y se permitió dejar escapar pétalos de su odiosa flor. 

  
— ¿Quién está ahí? — Se escuchó la voz de Tetsuya a algunos cuantos metros afuera del salón. 

  
Hibari tenía que actuar rápido, ni si quiera tuvo tiempo para tomar los pétalos que había sacado, salió rápidamente por la ventana y fue bajando hasta poder entrar nuevamente al edificio; el demonio de Namimori suspiró de alivio y fue a la entrada para asegurarse de que todos portaran bien el uniforme.

_* * *_

Un castaño perezoso se levantó sin muchos ánimos, observó el reloj y después la chamarra del Hibari que estaba perfectamente doblada sobre la mesa; su mamá insistió, más de una vez, en que él lavara la prenda del carnívoro y se la entregara en señal de agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado tanto el día anterior. 

  
— ¿No tienes clases, Dame-Tsuna? — Reborn entró a la habitación con una taza de café caliente en la mano y todavía con la pijama puesta.

  
— ¿De qué hablas? Es viernes... ¿no es así? — El décimo Vongola se quitó la camisa, la dejó sobre su cama y empezó a buscar su toalla. 

  
—Faltan, más o menos, media hora para que empiecen las clases — comentó Reborn tras haber visto su reloj de muñeca. 

  
— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Tsunayoshi tomó el reloj eléctrico que había sobre su mesa y se percató que éste seguía diciendo que eran las cinco de la mañana—. ¡Maldición!

_* * *_

Sawada llegó al salón de clases con una tostada de pan en la boca y sintió alivio al saber que el maestro aún no llegaba. 

  
— ¡Juudaimei! — Saludó Gokudera desde su lugar e hizo una sonrisa amplia—. ¡Tiene una admiradora secreta, como era de esperarse! 

  
—Yo, Tsuna — saludó Yamamoto después de que Gokudera terminara de hablar y, al igual que Hayato, hizo una sonrisa. 

  
—Hola, chicos — el castaño caminó hasta su lugar y dejó su mochila sobre el asiento para después ver el ramo de rosas—. ¿Están seguros que es para mí?

  
—Había una nota escrita con su nombre, Juudaimei — el guardián de las tormentas le entregó el pequeño pedazo de papel a Sawada y se encogió levemente de hombros—. Pero no pone de quién es.

  
—Jajaja a Tsuna lo están viendo como una chica — comentó, divertido, Takeshi al recordar que las chicas eran las únicas que recibían rosas en ese tipo de situaciones.

  
— ¿Ehh? — Tsuna se lamentó mentalmente tras escuchar el comentario del azabache; tenía razón.

  
El castaño hizo a un lado el ramo que estaba sobre su banca junto con el trozo de papel y observó que había diferentes pétalos sobre la mesa; el joven Vongola ya había visto ese tipo de pétalos antes, pero no lograba recordar en que lugar las vio antes.

  
—Buenos días, jóvenes — saludó el maestro cuando entró al salón de clases, dejó su maletín sobre el escritorio y empezó a explicar un tema nuevo de biología: células.

  
El castaño no se preocupó en poner atención en clases, prefirió pensar en la chica tan _ocurrente_ que le dio las rosas y suspiró al pensar que Kyoko podría ser la responsable del detalle; quizás, como él no daba el primer paso, la chica idol de la escuela lo hizo antes.

_* * *_

La hora de receso llegó más rápido de lo que Sawada pensaba; probablemente pensó que las horas pasaron así de rápido por haber llegado tarde. 

  
—Juudaimei, ¿vamos a comer en la azotea? — Cuestionó Hayato con la caja de su almuerzo en mano; ya era costumbre que los tres fueran a comer a aquel lugar. 

  
—Claro, pero antes tengo que entregarle esto a Hibari-san — el castaño sacó la chamarra del carnívoro de su mochila y desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzado al notar los rostros que ponían sus amigos. 

  
—Jajajaja, ¿pasaron la noche juntos?

  
— ¡No digas estupideces del Juudaimei! Es más que claro que lo hizo por lo amable y considerado que es.  
—Vamos... Sólo estoy bromeando, ¿verdad, Tsuna? 

  
—No discutan, chicos — el joven Vongola suspiró y rascó nerviosamente su mejilla—. Los veré en la azotea. 

  
Tsunayoshi salió sin compañía y caminó decidido en ir a la sala del comité; le daba un leve dolor en el estómago por tener que ir a buscar al demonio de Namimori, pero intentaba tranquilizarse pensando en que tenía cierta posibilidad de ser novio de Kyoko. 

  
_"Jajajaja, ¿_ _pasaron_ _la noche juntos?"_ El comentario de Yamamoto salió disparado a la cabeza del castaño interrumpiendo su sueño de ser la pareja de la idol de la escuela; Sawada se ruborizó levemente. ¿Hibari-san tendría pareja? Y, si es así, ¿quién sería la chica capaz de soportar al azabache? Tsuna pensó que el guardián de la nube tendría problemas con su posible pareja por lo poco demostrativo que es, quizás alguien así de temorizante jamás podría conseguir a alguien; el castaño sintió lástima al pensar lo solo que estaba uno de sus subordinados.

  
— ¿Herbívoro? — El azabache se encontró a Sawada enfrente de la puerta de la sala; los dos estaban a punto de entrar a dicho lugar—. Espero que tuvieras pensado tocar primero y no colarte sin permiso como la vez pasada.

  
— ¡Ah! ¡Hibari-san! — El décimo Vongola finalmente reaccionó, extendió ambas manos para acercarle la chamarra al contrario y dejó su mirada en los ojos grisáceos de Kyoya; no había notado antes lo llamativos que eran sus ojos—. Gracias por lo de ayer. Mi mamá dice que puedes volver a acompañarnos, está vez sería sin tantas tragedias como anoche.

  
—Hm — Hibari tomó la chamarra, la desdobló, se la colocó en los hombros, como ya era costumbre que se la pusiera, y agarró al castaño de la muñeca para que los dos entraran a la sala del comité—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

  
— ¡¡HIIIII!! S-Si no quieres no hay problema. 

  
— ¿Hm? Eso no. ¿Qué cosas te gustan?

  
— ¿Eh? ¿Lo que me gusta? 

  
—Sí — el azabache se sentó enfrente de su escritorio, colocó ambos codos sobre éste y dobló las manos para poder apoyar su barbilla en ellas para después dedicarle una mirada llena de interés al herbívoro.

  
—Ah... pues... me gusta salir a pasear, los videojuegos, el sumo y las cosas dulces. 

  
—Hm. 

  
—Eh... ¿a ti qué te gusta, Hibari-san? — El castaño vaciló cuando se iba a sentar en uno de los sofás que había en la sala y se inclinó levemente hacia donde se encontraba Kyoya en señal de que estaba interesado.

  
—La hamburguesa, el zumo de coco y los animales pequeños — contestó sinceramente el azabache y sintió como Hibird se pasaba sobre su cabeza—. Herbívoro. 

  
— ¿S-Sí?

  
—Aceptaré la invitación de tu madre, pero con la condición de que tú seas el que cocine.

  
— ¡¡¿¿EHHHHH??!! — Sawada abrió los ojos como platos y una imagen de una bomba haciendo explosión salió disparada a su cabeza.

  
—Eso es todo, puedes irte — el carnívoro dio media vuelta en su silla y esperó a escuchar el castaño saliendo de la sala para poder dejar escapar un suspiro.  
El azabache, conociendo los gustos del joven Vongola, ideó el plan perfecto para poder enamorarlo; debía de ir con lentitud, pero con seguridad. 

  
—Vigila al herbívoro — ordenó Hibari al pequeño pájaro quien, después de recibir la instrucción, salió por la ventana mientras cantaba el himno de la escuela de Namimori.  
Ahora, las posibilidades de Hibari para morir por causa de la odiosa flor disminuían levemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ espero les haya gustado:3


	11. ¡Practica antes!

_《Ah maldición... ¿Por qué_ _tengo_ _que_ _cocinar yo?_ _Será_ _mejor_ _decirle_ _a_ _mamá_ _que Hibari-san no_ _aceptó_ _por_ _miedo_ _a que volviera a_ _flotar_ _durante la cena; sí,_ _es_ _una excusa perfecta... 》_ pensó el castaño, abrió los ojos y observó pensativo al techo de su habitación; Sawada no tenía interés alguno de cumplir el capricho del azabache, ya que era más que predecible que fracasaría terriblemente. 

  
—Si haces eso lo más seguro es que mamá se pondría triste — comentó Reborn con cierta irritación en su voz, subió al estómago del joven Vongola y lo vio fijamente—. Me tomé la libertad de escuchar la pequeña charla que tuviste con Hibari y lo invité para que viniera mañana. 

  
— ¡Reborn, no leas mis pensamientos! — Se quejó Tsuna algo molesto, se sentó sobre la cama y, después de algunos segundos, reaccionó a lo que su tutor había dicho—. ¡¿Mañana?! 

—Un buen jefe de la mafia debe aprender a cocinar para sus subordinados — el pequeño azabache acomodó su sombrero y después señaló a Bianchi quien estaba entrando a la habitación—. Bianchi puede enseñarte a cocinar. 

  
— ¡No quiero matarlo! — Sawada escondió su rostro avergonzado con sus manos y dejó escapar un suspiro con pesadez—. Le pediré ayuda a mamá.

  
—Si vas a despreciar mi ayuda bien, yo me voy — comentó la adulta algo molesta y salió de la habitación sin decir algo más. 

  
—Mamá se fue a unas pequeñas vacaciones, volverá pasado mañana.

  
— ¡¿Qué?! 

  
—Se ganó el viaje en una lotería y se llevó a los niños con ella. 

  
— ¿Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta? 

  
—Así es. 

  
—Esto es malo... 

  
—Buena suerte en aprender a cocinar, espero que sea una cena deliciosa o... — Reborn tomó a León en su mano y éste, como ya era costumbre, se transformó en una pistola—. Morirás.

_* * *_

El joven Vongola caminó a la cocina con un recetario que había pedido prestado a la biblioteca, se colocó el mandil amarillo de su mamá y empezó a hojear el libro que llevaba para ver que podía cocinar; quería hacer algo más sencillo que poner agua caliente en un vaso de sopa instantánea, pero quizás no sería del agrado del carnívoro.   
_"_ _La hamburguesa, el zumo de coco y los animales pequeños"_ Tsuna recordó las pocas cosas que a Kyoya le gustaban; quizás hacer una hamburguesa no era tan difícil y, según él, en cualquier tienda podía comprar zumo de coco. 

  
¡Bien! Sawada buscó la hamburguesa* en el recetario y siguió cada una de las indicaciones que le marcaba; como el invitado era el demonio de Namimori, tenía que asegurarse de que su comida fuera de buen gusto para el azabache. Claro, si no quería ser mordido hasta la muerte por el contrario.

_* * *_

—Siento hacer que vinieran — se disculpó el castaño con sus dos amigos y se limpió las manos con el mandil para caminar seguido de ambos a la cocina. 

  
— ¡No es una molestia, Juudaimei! — Dijo Gokudera alegre y se sentó enfrente de la mesa—. ¿Está cocinando?

  
—Jajaja Tsuna, pareces una chica así — Yamamoto se sentó a un lado de Gokudera e hizo una inocente risa.

  
— ¡Cocina al extremooooo! — Ryohei saltó al asiento que estaba al otro lado de Gokudera y golpeó levemente la mesa, lo suficiente para dejarle una grieta. 

  
—Me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones de esto — Sawada dejó tres platos con lo que había preparado sobre la mesa e hizo una leve reverencia—. Por favor. 

  
— ¡Se ve bien, Juudaimei! — Gokudera encajó su tenedor en la carne y arrancó un pequeño pedazo de ésta para poder comérselo al mismo tiempo que los otros dos—. ¡Es perfecto, tal y como era de esperarse!

  
— ¡¡Sabe al extremo!!

  
—Jajaja sabe bien, Tsuna. 

  
— ¡Gracias a todos!

  
Los tres se terminaron toda la comida y pidieron repetir; Tsuna se sentía demasiado feliz, al fin lograba hacer algo bien por sí mismo.

_* * *_

Ryohei se fue antes que todos porque tenía que darle ocho vueltas a la ciudad, Hayato se quedó en la cocina limpiando la mesa e intentado reparar la grieta que el boxeador había dejado mientras que Takeshi ayudaba al castaño a lavar los platos. 

  
—Oye, Tsuna — Yamamoto no retiró la mirada del vaso enjabonado que estaba a punto de enjuagar—. ¿Por qué ese interés en la cocina? 

  
—Ah — Tsuna se estremecióal escuchar la cuestión del azabache e intentó fingir que seguía enjabonado más platos para parecer ocupado—. Verás... Hibari-san vendrá a cenar mañana y no quería ser mordido hasta la muerte.

  
— ¿Te gusta Hibari-san? 

  
— ¿Qué? — Sawada, sorprendido, levantó la mirada para ver los ojos café del guardián de la lluvia y, torpemente, se secó ambas manos con el mandil que seguía usando—. ¿Por qué...?

  
—Jajaja últimamente has estado mucho con él a solas, ¿no es así? Y mañana cenarás con Hibari-san... — Yamamoto cerró el grifo impidiendo que el agua siguiera fluyendo por ésta y se volteó poco para encontrarse cara a cara con el contrario—. ¿Te gusta? 

  
—N... — Tsuna bajó la mirada, sus mejillas proyectaron un leve tono rojizo y se quedó callado; él estaba seguro que lo de Hibari era... ¿era qué? 

  
El azabache tomó al castaño de la barbilla y lo obligó a que lo viera a los ojos; el ambiente se puso tenso, Tsuna estaba seguro de la relación que tenía con su subordinado y, claramente, no era una amorosa. 

  
—No — contestó el castaño con nerviosismo ya que nunca antes había visto a Yamamoto comportándose de aquella forma, pasó algo de saliva con esfuerzo y le dedicó una mirada desafiante—. ¡A mí me gusta Kyoko-chan!

  
— ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Quién te crees para entrar así a la casa del Juudaimei?! — Se escuchó gritar Gokudera a pocos metros afuera de la cocina, al parecer un intruso estaba invadiendo propiedad privada. 

  
—Jajaja, tampoco es un asunto grave... Relájate, Tsuna — el guardián de la lluvia sonrió como normalmente lo hacía y se volteó para ver porque Hayato estaba armando un alboroto—. ¿Hibari-san? 

  
— ¡¡¡HIIIII!!! — Chilló el castaño al encontrar la temible silueta del demonio de Namimori en la entrada de la cocina—. ¿N-No ibas a venir mañana?

  
—Estaba paseando, los vi por casualidad y pensé que estaban a punto de pelear — contestó fríamente Hibari para después golpear a Gokudera ya que era la persona que estaba más cerca de él—. Hm, haces mucho ruido.

  
—Tsk... ¡Maldito! — Hayato maldijó entre dientes al carnívoro y mandó su mano izquierda al brazo derecho, lugar donde había recibido el golpe. 

  
—Todo está bien... A excepción del brazo de Gokudera — el guardián de la lluvia caminó hasta donde estaba Hayato y se lo llevó para _atender_ la leve herida que el golpe había causado.

  
— ¿Todo bien, herbívoro? — Cuestionó Hibari cuando Takeshi abandonó la cocina.

  
—S-Sí...

  
—Hm... parecía que iban a tener una pelea.

  
—Lamento haberte preocupado.

  
—Hm.

  
Hibari asintió levemente con la cabeza y caminó hacia la salida de la cocina, pero una punzada en su pecho hizo que se detuviera y volteara a ver a Sawada; Tsunayoshi tenía un mal sabor de boca, le daba el presentimiento de que su subordinado estaba dañado y le temía, a la vez que le preocupaba, la razón de aquella sensación.

  
—Herbívoro, yo... 

  
— ¡Es cierto! Mañana haré tu comida favorita, así que ven con apetito... por favor — el castaño interrumpió lo que el azabache iba a decir y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

  
— ... — Los ojos grisáceos del carnívoro se quedaron viendo a la nada y, poco tiempo después, pasaron a los ojos castaños del contrario—. Bien, hasta mañana.  
Hibari salió de la casa, sin decir algo más o esperar a que el castaño le dijera algo, y caminó con dirección a su casa; sentía algo extraño en su interior, pero no estaba seguro de lo que se trataba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nota: pondré las hamburguesas japonesas :'A 
> 
> Ahí vamos!! > . < espero les guste~   
> Aprecio mucho su apoyo ;u; me hacen demasiado feliz, saben?   
> Hasta la próxima!!


	12. ¡Una cena para dos!

_"¡A mí me gusta Kyoko-chan!"_

  
Aquellas palabras seguían haciendo eco en la cabeza del azabache; pretendió no haberlo escuchado, que llegó minutos después de que Tsuna lo dijera, pero por más que pretendiera, su corazón le recordaba lo equivocado que estaba. 

  
_"...me gusta Kyoko..."_

  
Hibari golpeó la pared al volver a recordar aquella estúpida frase, ¿por qué tuvo que escucharla? ¿Qué tenía de especial Sasagawa Kyoko que él no tuviera? Kyoya suspiró al pensar las miles de respuestas que respondían su cuestión, se dejó caer en su sofá y llevó sus manos a su pecho. Dolía. Lastimaba. Era algo que no podía curar con medicina. 

  
El demonio de Namimori usó su chamarra para cubrir su rostro y respiró profundamente; olía a Tsuna. Una pequeña calidez se hizo presente en el pecho de Hibari; no quemaba, se sentía agradable, tanto que el azabache agradeció sentir aquella inexplicable sensación. No era el momento de rendirse, no le daría la victoria a Kyoko así de sencillo. 

  
Empezó a llover; las gotas golpeaban el cristal de las ventanas de la casa de Hibari, el sonido que hacían le daba cierta tranquilidad al carnívoro. Kyoya se quedó dormido mientras ideaba una forma de poder vencer a una chica poco interesante.

_* * *_

La noche no tardó en caer, Sawada, con algo de dificultad, tenía preparado todo para que la cena fuera un éxito. 

  
—Dame-Tsuna, iré con Bianchi a un restaurante — Reborn terminó de bajar las escaleras y brincó a los brazos de la adulta.

  
—No lo tomes a mal, Tsuna — dijo Bianchi con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—. Prefiero comer en un restaurante. 

  
— ¿Q-Qué? No pueden dejarme solo con Hibari-san — lloró Tsuna al imaginarse lo tenso que podría ponerse la situación—. No puedo yo solo.

  
—No seas llorón, no pasará nada — Reborn se acercó a Sawada para darle un golpe en la cabeza y, después de esto, salió de la casa en compañía de Bianchi. 

  
El castaño observó la puerta cerrándose, le daba miedo quedarse solo en casa por lo supersticioso que era y ahogó un suspiro deprimente; Tsunayoshi no quería estar a solas con Hibari, se iba a sentir neriviso, intranquilo e incómodo. Sawada caminó al comedor y retiró los platos que serían para su tutor y su pareja; ahora que lo pensaba, se dio cuenta que, después de tanto tiempo, pasaría la noche solo. Sin ruidos, ni llantos de Lambo, ni explosiones aleatorias. Tsuna se sintió en paz, hasta que el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada levemente se hizo presente; no tenía que pensar quien podría ser, era más que obvio; el castaño corrió a la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con el azabache bajo un paraguas. 

  
—Hm, herbívoro — Hibari saludó a su manera y, después de que Sawada se hiciera a un lado, entró a la casa para después cerrar el paraguas y dejarlo apoyado en la pared.

  
—Buenas noches, Hibari-san — saludó el joven Vongola con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y caminó para ser seguido por el carnívoro—. ¿Está lloviendo fuerte? 

  
—No demasiado — Kyoya dejó una pequeña caja de cartón que llevaba en su mano libre sobre la mesa y buscó asiento—. Herbívoro, ¿y el bebé?

  
— ¿Reborn? Se fue a cenar con Bianchi a un restaurante. 

  
—Hm. 

  
—Mi mamá se fue a unas pequeñas vacaciones con los niños — añadió el castaño mientras ponía dos platos con comida sobre la mesa, se sentó al lado contrario que Kyoya y dejó su mirada en la caja de cartón—. No era necesario que trajeras algo, Hibari-san. 

  
—Gracias por la comida — el guardián de la nube ignoró lo último que el contrario dijo, tomó uno de sus cubiertos y, con tranquilidad, empezó a comer—. Sabe bien.

  
— ¡Me alegra que te guste! — Tsuna hizo una gran sonrisa y, después de haber agradecido por la comida, empezó a comer disfrutando cada bocado—. Por cierto, ¿Hibari-san, cómo fue que nos viste a mí y a Yamamoto ayer? 

  
— ... — Hibari bajó lentamente el tenedor, mandó su mirada hacia los ojos castaños de Sawada e hizo un movimiento torpe cuando quiso tomar el vaso para beber algo—. ¿Te gusta Sasagawa Kyoko? 

  
— ¿Q...? — Tsuna se quedó callado, recordó lo que había sucedido el día anterior e hizo un gesto de sorpresa—. ¿P-Por eso tu ánimo cambió derepente? 

  
— ¿De qué hablas, herbívoro?

  
— ¡Ayer! Después de que Yamamoto se fue, algo cambió en ti. 

  
—Eso no es...

  
— ¡No mientas! — El castaño dejó caer el cubierto sobre el plato ocasionando un ruido agudo—. Ibas a decirme algo, pero te interrumpí... 

  
—Hm — Hibari no sabía que hacer o que decir por lo que prefirió esperar a que Sawada terminara con su escena.

  
— ¡¡A ti también te gusta Kyoko-chan, ¿no es así?!! — Tsunayoshi se levantó apoyándose de la mesa y algunas cuantas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos—. Pensé que querías ser mi amigo, Hibari-san... Pero ahora creo que sólo quieres deshacerte de la competencia y quedarte con ella.

  
— ¿Hm? — El azabache se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta donde estaba Tsuna y, sujetándolo de la muñeca y la barbilla, lo obligó a que lo viera—. La herbívora es poco interesante.

  
— ¿U-Uh? — Sawada sintió un líquido cálido que caía de sus ojos y recorría sus mejillas, un leve tono rojizo hizo aparición en éstas y, por un momento, sintió las palpitaciones de su corazón en su mano. 

  
—Ella no me gusta — Hibari revolvió el cabello castaño del contrario con amabilidad y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—. Herbívoro, no llores. 

  
Tsunayoshi apartó las manos de Kyoya e intentó tranquilizarse; ¿realmente estaba triste por suponer que tenía un rival amoroso o era otra cosa? 

  
—Toma — el azabache le acercó un pañuelo que llevaba en su bolsillo provocando que algunos pétalos de flores cayeran al suelo. 

  
—Gracias — Tsuna tomó torpemente el pañuelo, se limpió algunas lágrimas con la cabeza baja y, después de esto, observó los pétalos que había en el suelo; por un momento pensó que ya los había visto antes... 

  
—Bien — Kyoya volvió a su asiento y terminó de comer para después quitarle la tapa a la caja de cartón dejando a la vista un pastel de fresas—. Trae un cuchillo, herbívoro.

  
El castaño asintió rápidamente, guardó el pañuelo en su bolsillo y caminó rápido a la cocina en busca del objeto puntiagudo; las mejillas de Sawada proyectaron un intenso color rojo cuando él recordó como se permitió llorar enfrente del carnívoro. Había actuado como un niño. El décimo jefe Vongola tomó el cuchillo con un par de platos limpios, salió de la cocina para volver con el azabache y cortó dos rebanadas de pastel para servirlas en ambos platos.

— ¿Está bien así, Hibari-san? 

  
—Sí. 

  
—Gracias por traer el pastel. 

  
—Hm. 

  
—Ah... Hibari-san, ya sabes que me gusta Kyoko-chan... ¿A ti te gusta alguien? — Tsuna, al dar el primer bocado al pastel, hizo un gesto de felicidad total debido a lo delicioso que estaba dicho postre. 

  
— ¿Quieres la fresa? — Hibari tomó la pequeña fruta rojiza con el tenedor y la acercó al plato del castaño para dejarla en éste. 

  
— ¡Muchas gracias, Hibari-san! 

  
—Hm. 

  
—Ah, es cierto... ¿Entonces, quién es la chica? — Sawada volvió al anterior tema de conversación e hizo una sonrisa inocente.

  
—Creo que escuché en las noticias que en la noche iba a granizar — el azabache volvió a evitar la pregunta, estaba seguro que podía distraer al castaño para no hablar de aquello.

  
— ¿En serio? Yo escuché que sería una tormenta eléctrica. 

  
—Quizás deba de irme ya. 

  
— ¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto? 

  
—Hm... podría quedarme un rato más.

  
— ¡Bien! ¡Podemos jugar algunos videojuegos! — El castaño dejó su plato vacío, corrió a su habitación para tomar una consola y se fue a la sala para preparar el televisor. 

  
—Hm — Hibari recogió los platos que estaban sobre la mesa, tomó lo que quedaba del pastel, fue a la cocina donde dejó el postre dentro del refrigerador y limpió los platos; pensó que quizás era una buena forma de agradecerle al herbívoro quien se había tomado la molestia de cocinarle.

  
— ¡Hibari-san! ¡Vamos a jugar! — Un Tsuna muy animado habló en voz alta para que el azabache lo escuchara y fuera donde se encontraba. 

  
—Te vez animado — Kyoya, cuando llegó a la sala, se sentó sobre el sofá y tomó el mando que el castaño le había entregado.

  
—Es que nunca antes había jugado con alguien — musitó Tsuna con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, se sentó a un lado del azabache e hizo las típicas modificaciones antes de empezar un juego—. Es un juego en equipo, tenemos que matar a los zombies.

  
—Hm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asdfghjkl :,A me alegro haber podido actualizar hoy [?]   
> Debo de aclarar que, Como Kyoya ya sabe de sus ataques de tos cuando ve a Tsuna, intenta verlo antes, dejar pasar el ataque e ir con él xd no sé si me entiendan [?]  
> Well... hasta la próxima!!! >u<  
> P.d. muchas gracias por su apoyo, son los mejores ✨❤


	13. ¡De cena a una pijamada!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:3 espero les sea de su agrado ❤   
> Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo ❤✨  
> Nos vemos en la próxima!! ❤❤

— ... — El azabache, después de ganar él solo por décima vez, paseó rápidamente su mirada por la ventana y logró observar pequeños pedazos de hielo cayendo—. Ah, está granizando.

  
—Lo siento, Hibari-san — se disculpó Tsuna sin quitarle la mirada a la pantalla del televisor—. Te prometo que será la última vez que moriré. 

  
— ¿Herbívoro, quieres seguir jugando? — Hibari se sorprendió al escuchar el comentario del castaño; pensó que, después de haber muerto tantas veces a mitad del camino, ya no querría jugar más.

  
— ¿Ah? ¿Hibari-san, ya no quieres jugar? — Sawada le dedicó una mirada triste al carnívoro después de haber pausado el juego; se estaba divirtiendo y no quería que aquello acabara.

  
—Sí quiero — Kyoya accedió fácilmente ante la mirada del castaño, dejó escapar un suspiro y observó el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca—. Herbívoro, necesito ir al baño.

  
— ¡Por supuesto! — El castaño se levantó de un salto y, tomando al azabache de la muñeca, corrió hasta la puerta del baño sin soltar al contrario—. Aquí es.

  
—Hm — Hibari entró rápidamente el baño, puso seguro a la puerta y pegó su oreja en ésta; las cuatro horas ya se habían acabado, pero quería toser sin que el herbívoro se diera cuenta de esto.

  
El joven Vongola caminó a la cocina, sacó un par de latas de refresco y volvió a la sala; nunca se imaginó que la pasaría tan bien con el demonio de Namimori. El cielo se iluminó cuando un rayo cayó provocando que la electricidad se cortara, fue en ese momento cuando Tsuna se percató del cambio climático; había retenido a Kyoya el tiempo suficiente para que le fuera casi imposible irse. Sawada empezó a sudar frío y caminó un poco hasta que escuchó algún objeto caer; no le gustaba la oscuridad y mucho menos cuando estaba solo.

  
— ¡¡HIIIII!! — Chilló el castaño dejando caer las dos latas que llevaba en las manos y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el baño—. ¿H-Hibari-san, eres tú?

  
—Herbívoro — el azabache tocó el hombro del castaño cuando lo encontró a pocos metros fuera del baño.

  
— ¡¡¡¡HIIIIIIII!!! — Tsunayoshi se agachó para abrazar sus rodillas y empezó a temblar del miedo; por un momento pensó que tendría otro encuentro con un fantasma—. ¡N-No te comas mi alma!

  
—Tranquilo, soy yo — Hibari estiró su mano para ayudar al castaño a levantarse e hizo una pequeña risa casi inaudible—. Los fantasmas no existen.

  
— ¿Eh? Eso es mentira — Sawada tomó la mano del contrario y se levantó lentamente hasta quedar a su altura normal—. Una vez un fantasma intentó llevarme a su dimensión. 

  
— ¿En serio? 

  
— ¡Sí! Pero Bianchi lo detuvo.

  
—Hm... ¿cómo? 

  
—Utilizó su _poison_ _cooking_.

  
—Hm. 

  
—Pensé que desaparecería. 

  
—Hm. 

  
—Hibari-san.

  
— ¿Hm?

  
—Nada...

  
—Hm. 

  
Tsunayoshi se quedó callado, quería preguntarle tantas cosas para poder tener una buena conversación, pero la seriedad del carnívoro se lo impedía; un celular empezó a sonar provocando que el castaño se sobresaltara y buscara en sus bolsillos el aparato electrónico. 

  
— ¿D-Diga? — Sawada contestó el teléfono sin haberse fijado en el número que le estaba marcando. 

  
— _¿_ _Estás_ _bien, Dame-Tsuna? La luz se fue en el restaurante, supuse que_ _también_ _se fue en la casa_ — la voz de Reborn se hizo escuchar a través de la bocina del móvil; parecía estar preocupado por su alumno, pero a Tsuna no le pareció así—. _¿Hibari sigue contigo?_

  
—Sí, está aquí.

  
— _Quiero_ _hablar_ _con él._

  
— ¿Bueno...? — Tsuna le dio el celular al azabache y se le quedó mirando para saber que era lo que quería su tutor con su guardián—. Reborn quiere hablar contigo. 

  
— ¿Hm? 

  
— _Hibari, me_ _sorprende_ _que sigas con Tsuna._

  
—El herbívoro quería jugar un videojuego. 

  
— _Bueno... ¿_ _podrías_ _asegurarte de_ _desconectar_ _los aparatos electrónicos? Estoy_ _seguro_ que el bueno para nada de Tsuna no ha hecho nada, _más_ _que llorar._

  
—Bien, hasta luego — Kyoya finalizó la llamada, le devolvió el celular al castaño y empezó a caminar hacia la sala para desconectar la consola junto con el televisor.

  
— ¿Uh? ¿Qué haces? — Inquirió un Tsuna curioso mientras seguía a Hibari por donde fuera. 

  
—Disminuir las posibilidades de que un rayo caiga en la casa.

_* * *_

Al terminar de desconectar todo los electrodomésticos, Hibari caminó a la puerta principal y tomó su paraguas; nunca pensó que se quedaría tan tarde.

  
—H-Hibari-san... — Tsuna se acercó temorosamente al azabache y lo sujetó suavemente de la camisa—. Es peligroso que vayas afuera. 

  
— ¿Hm? 

  
— ¿Por qué no esperas a que la tormenta se calme? 

  
— ¿Herbívoro, aún tienes miedo? 

  
—N-No... — Tsuna, avergonzado, desvió la mirada y dio un paso hacia atrás—. Si te pasa algo lo más probable es que me culpen a mí...

  
—Mentiroso — Kyoya dejó el paraguas donde estaba y caminó a dirección contraria de la puerta—. ¿No tienes sueño? 

  
—Ahora que lo mencionas... sígueme — Tsuna caminó escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación donde extendió un futón en el suelo y dejó una almohada junto con un cobertor liviano—. Puedes dormir aquí o en mi cama... Eh... creo que tengo una pillama que me quedó grande que puedo darte...

  
— ¿Hm? ¿El bebé no se enojaría si duermo aquí? 

  
— ¿Reborn? No creo — Tsuna sacó de su armario una pillama nueva y se la entregó al carnívoro—. Siento que tengas que pasar la noche aquí. 

  
—Sólo hasta que la tormenta acabe — musitó Hibari casi para sí mismo, dejó la pillama sobre la mesa y empezó a quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta.

  
— ¡¡HIIII!! ¡H-Hibari-san! — Sawada se ruborizó completamente, cubrió sus ojos rápidamente con ambas manos y retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocara con la pared—. N-No te desvistas sin avisar.

  
—Los dos somos hombres, ¿qué tiene de malo? — Hibari terminó de cambiarse, dejó su ropa doblada sobre la mesa y quedó pensativo con lo que había dicho; los dos son hombres, ¿cómo rayos iba a hacer funcionar su plan para enamorar a Tsuna si ese detalle era un gran estorbo? 

  
—Eh... ¿no te da algo de vergüenza? — El décimo Vongola quitó las manos de su rostro lentamente y empezó a buscar la pillama que usaría.

  
—No — Hibari se sentó en el suelo mirando a la pared y dejó escapar un suspiro—. Cámbiate rápido. 

  
—Si dices que no tiene nada de malo, ¿por qué te volteas cuando voy a hacer lo mismo? — Tsuna hizo un tono de ironía en su voz, se quitó la camisa que llevaba y tomó la camisa que usaría para dormir. 

  
—Hm... ¿Estás diciendo que quieres que te vea? — Kyoya hizo un ademán de querer voltearse, pero siguió con la mirada en la pared—. Supongo que para ti no hay problema porque siempre estas corriendo por la ciudad semidesnudo. 

  
— ¿E-Eh? — Cuando Hibari hizo el ademán el castaño se asustó levemente haciendo que cayera al suelo, las mejillas de Tsuna proyectaron un intenso color rojizo tras escuchar el comentario de Hibari y dejó la camisa que se estaba poniendo a mitad del torso—. Ouch. 

  
— ¿Estás bien, herbívoro? — Kyoya se vio obligado a levantarse e ir con el joven castaño para asegurarse que estuviera bien; cuando la mirada de Hibari detectó al contrario en el suelo, el guardián de la nube no pudo evitar ruborizarse. 

  
Tsunayoshi parecía tan tierno como había caído al suelo que Kyoya dudo en ayudarlo, Hibari sintió como su corazón se aceleraba levemente.

_* * *_

Al día siguiente el castaño fue despertado por su sádico tutor quien le brindó una patada en la espalda provocando que éste cayera de cabeza al suelo.   
— ¡Reborn! — Se quejó un Tsuna medio despierto mientras se levantaba ejerciendo algo de esfuerzo y recorría su habitación la mirada—. ¿Y Hibari-san?


	14. ¿Examen de biología?

Era lunes, día donde varios estudiantes llegaban tarde lo que significaba que Hibari podría divertirse desde tan temprano; Tsuna, después de haber sido mordido hasta la muerte por el azabache, llegó a su salón de clases pocos segundos antes que su maestro. 

  
— ¡Juudaimei, ¿está bien?! — Gokudera se sorprendió cuando se percató de los múltiples moretones que tenía Tsuna.

  
—Yo, Tsuna — Yamamoto hizo una sonrisa como de costumbre—. Jajajaja, ¿tuviste una pelea marital? 

  
—Joven Sawada, tome asiento rápido — ordenó el maestro después de haber dejado su maletín sobre la mesa provocando que el castaño obedeciera sumisamente—. El director dijo que si todos aprobaban el examen iríamos a un viaje de estudios en Hokkaido.

  
Todos los alumnos, a excepción de Tsuna y Gokudera, se emocionaron tras escuchar el comentario del maestro; a Hayato le daba igual lo que pasaría después de una estúpida prueba mientras que Tsuna se lamentaba, más que cualquier otro día, mentalmente por no haber puesto atención en clases.

_* * *_

Hibari fue a la azotea y se acostó en el suelo, estaba decidido que tomaría una pequeña siesta, pero recordó todo lo que había pasado el sábado: estaba dispuesto a dormir, después de haber ayudado al castaño, sin embargo, minutos antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño, escuchó un estruendo ensordecedor que provenía del cielo ocasionado que un Tsuna miedoso se escabullera entre las sábanas y empezara a temblar; el azabache sintió algo de lástima por aquello y terminó durmiendo junto con Sawada. Sin si quiera planearlo, dio un gran paso. El líder del comité sonrió, había tenido una cita con el herbívoro y, para mejorar la situación, logró dormir cerca de él, supuso que llevaba mayor progreso que Kyoko y se dio cuenta que el ser los dos hombres no era un estorbo, era una ventaja; el demonio de Namimori hizo un gesto de satisfacción, pero se borró casi de inmediato cuando recordó el resto de la noche. Reborn llegó a la habitación de Tsuna e hizo que Hibari volviera a su casa a altas horas de la madrugada; Kyoya pensó que el tutor había pasado demasiado tiempo en el restaurante, pero luego recordó que él solamente iba a cenar por lo que prefirió no hacer comentario alguno.

_* * *_

— ¿Tsuna? ¿Hola? — Yamamoto repitió el nombre del castaño por décima vez al notar que éste seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. 

  
— ¡Ah! ¡Yamamoto-kun! — Tsunayoshi finalmente reaccionó, hizo una sonrisa tonta y dejó la caja de su almuerzo en el suelo—. ¿Decías algo? 

  
— ¡Oye, idiota del béisbol, no molestes al Juudaimei! 

  
—Jajajaja, te estaba preguntado que cómo te había ido con tu cita. 

  
— ¿Cita? ¿Qué cita? Juudaimei, ¿tiene novia?

  
—T-Te equivocas, Yamamoto... No fue una cita, simplemente cenamos — Sawada desvió la mirada, pasó su mano por su nuca y devolvió la mirada al azabache—. No tengo novia, Gokudera-kun. 

  
— _Ciaossu_ — el suelo que había en medio de los tres se movió lentamente hasta que Reborn salió de aquel pequeño lugar—. Hibari los está buscando.

  
— ¿Para qué nos quiere ese bastardo? — Hayato hizo un gesto de molestia y gruñó entre dientes.

  
— ¿Hibari-san? Me pregunto que querrá... — El castaño se quedó pensativo, observó una de las nubes que había en el cielo y recordó cuando fue mordido hasta la muerte por éste; quizás quería disculparse.

  
—Jajajaja, qué extraño — Takeshi hizo una sonrisa despreocupada y guardó su caja del almuerzo—. ¿Dónde está?

  
—En el almacén del laboratorio de biología — Reborn sonrió maliciosamente para su interior al dar la información pedida y brincó hacia otro escondite suyo—. Ciao-ciao.

  
— ¿Debemos de ir, Juudaimei?

  
—Jajaja, será divertido... ¡Vamos! 

  
—A lo mejor nos está buscando para algo importante, vayamos.

_* * *_

La puerta del almacén del laboratorio estaba abierta haciéndoles entender a Tsuna y a sus dos amigos que podían enterar sin problema alguno; el castaño, después de haber entrado a dicho lugar, observó un modelo de anatomía parado enfrente de otra puerta que se encontraba en el fondo del almacén. 

  
— ¡¡HIIII!! — Chilló Sawada al recordar que Reborn lo había asustado con un modelo de anatomía hace tiempo. 

  
— ¿Pasa algo, Juudaimei? — Gokudera sacó varias bombas y recorrió el lugar con la mirada en espera de que un enemigo se hiciera presente. 

  
—Jajaja, ¿asustado, Tsuna? — Yamamoto río hasta que escuchó la puerta que estaba cerca de aquel modelo empezaba a ser golpeada—. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

— ¡¡¡HIIIII!!! ¡¿U-Un fantasma?!

  
— ¡Genial, yo quiero ver el fantasma!

  
—Herbívoros, no deben estar aquí — Hibari tosió levemente al percatarse de quienes se trataban y dio algunos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. 

  
— ¡¡¡¡HIIIIII!!!! ¡¡NO DE NUEVO!! — El castaño entró en pánico y decidió correr para alejarse del modelo; sin embargo, se tropezó consigo mismo y una pequeña parte de su rostro se estrelló en el pecho de Kyoya. 

  
— ¡Bastardo, ¿qué le haces al Juudaimei?! — Gokudera volteó para enfrentar al líder del comité disciplinario y decidió esperar a que éste le diera una respuesta. 

  
—Jajaja, vamos, Gokudera, está protegiendo a Tsuna — Takeshi hizo una leve risa haciendo que el guardián de las tormentas dejara su postura de ataque.

  
—Herbívoro, ten más cuidado — Kyoya se separó de Tsuna y se alejó un poco de todos ellos—. Salgan de ahí, antes de que los muerda hasta la muerte. 

  
—Gracias — musitó el castaño con un leve rubor en sus mejillas e hizo un pequeño puchero—. Hibari-san...

  
— ¿Por qué no podemos estar ahí? — El guardián de la lluvia interrumpió al joven Vongola y salió del almacén junto con el peliplateado. 

  
— ¿No lo saben? — Inquirió el carnívoro sin proyectar emoción alguna en su voz, cerró la puerta del almacén con llave y se alejó de ésta.

  
— ¿Saber qué? — Preguntó Hayato en un tono molesto. 

  
—Jajaja, ¿qué se supone que pasó? 

  
—Hm — Hibari observó su reloj, hizo un vistazo rápido hacia la entrada del laboratorio y se sentó en uno de los bancos que había—. Tomen asiento si quieren saberlo.   
Los tes vacilaron en sentarse o no; querían saber lo que Kyoya podría decirles, pero la actitud casi amable del demonio de Namimori les daba una mala sensación. 

  
— ¿Y bien? — La mirada fría de Kyoya se clavó en los ojos castaños de Tsuna; era claro que si el aceptaba a escuchar, los otros dos harían lo mismo. 

  
— ¡¡Aquí estoy al extremo!! — Ryohei había entrado al laboratorio junto con su hermana menor, fue donde estaban todos reunidos y rodeó a Gokudera y a Yamamoto con sus brazos—. ¿Qué pasó?

  
— ¡Hermano! — Kyoko regañó, a su manera, al boxeador para después irse donde estaba Tsuna quien, al ver a la chica tan cerca de él, no pudo evitar ruborizarse. 

  
— ... — El guardián de la nube vio de reojo la puerta del laboratorio y, después de haber visto una pequeña silueta, dejó escapar un suspiro con desesperación—. Tomen asiento o los morderé hasta la muerte. 

  
Todos obedecieron al demonio de Namimori, cosa que le sorprendió a Sawada porque normalmente había una que otra discusión cuando uno de sus guardianes daba una indicación; Hibari se aclaró la garganta y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió.

  
— ¡Hola-desu~! — Haru, con pasos alegres, se adentró a aquel lugar y se sentó a un lado del castaño para después abrazarlo celosamente del brazo; no lo quería admitir, pero le daba celos ver a Kyoko y a su querido Tsuna juntos—. ¡Tsuna-san! 

  
— ¡Mujer estúpida, no molestes al Juudaimei!

  
—Yo, Haru.

  
—No tienes que insultarla, cabeza de pulpo..

  
— ¡Haru-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

  
—Haru, ¿puedes soltarme?

  
Kyoya fue a cerrar la puerta del lugar, se sentó en un banco alejado de la pequeña multitud e hizo una señal para que le pusieran atención; ya era momento de decir la historia que, en un inicio, le iba a contar a Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por su apoyo!! L@s amo!!! <6   
> Hasta la próxima!!


	15. ¿Prueba de valentía?

" _Como saben,_ _con_ _fines de estudio, la_ _escuela_ _tiene_ _guardado_ _fetos de distintos animales en el almacén, pero en el_ _segundo_ _almacén, antes, se_ _guardaba_ _celosamente_ _un feto humano de,_ _según_ _rumores, seis o siete meses; aquel feto humano se le mostraba_ _únicamente_ _a_ _los_ _alumnos de excelencia. Algo_ _así_ _no_ _era_ _fácil_ _de mantenerlo en secreto por lo que_ _toda_ _la_ _escuela_ _estaba_ _enterada_ _de_ _la_ _existencia_ _de "eso"._

_Un alumno de_ _segundo_ _pensó_ _que_ _sería_ _una_ _maravillosa_ _idea_ _combinar_ _la_ _ciencia_ _con la magia negra, si la_ _podemos_ _llamar_ _así_ _; cuando dicho_ _estudiante_ _se_ _enteró_ _de lo que se guardaba en el segundo_ _almacén_ _,_ _decidió_ _ejecutar su_ _plan_ _y_ _demostrar_ _las miles de cosas que_ _podía_ _lograr a hacer. Un día la_ _escuela_ _suspendió_ _clases_ _y el chico, pensando en_ _aprovechar_ _la oportunidad,_ _entró_ _a_ _hurtadillas_ _a la_ _escuela_ _y, con las llaves_ _que_ _había_ _robado,_ _entró_ _al_ _laboratorio_ _._   
_Su plan era sencillo, al menos para él,_ _tomaría_ _al feto y con ayuda de_ _algún_ _demonio_ _haría_ _que "aquello" terminara su desarrollo; las cosas estaba_ _saliendo_ _bien, pero el feto_ _creció_ _demasiado_ _rapido_ _que_ _terminó superando la_ _estatura_ _del chico, la_ _mitad_ _de su cuerpo no_ _tenía_ _piel y_ _parecía_ _estar_ _muerto, aunque estuviese de pie._   
_El chico le dio un infarto al_ _ver_ _aquella monstruosidad de_ _pie_ _, aquel_ _experimento_ _tomó_ _el cuerpo sin_ _vida_ _del_ _estudiante_ _y_ _empezó_ _con_ _su proyecto:_ _convertir_ _a los humanos en una plaga caníbal"._

_* * *_

—Dicen que, desde ese día, aquella monstruosidad de convirtió en el modelo de anatomía y, por si fuera poco, secuestra a estudiantes de segundo grado para poder experimentar con ellos en el segundo almacén, su antiguo hogar — Hibari terminó de contar el anécdota que explicaba el porque estaba prohibido entrar al almacén—. También dicen que las víctimas piden ayuda desesperadamente golpeando la puerta. 

  
— ¡¿E-El muñeco de anatomía? — Tartamudeó el castaño sin poder dejar de temblar, ahora estaba muerto de miedo. 

  
—Que miedo-desu~ — Haru dejó en paz el brazo del joven Vongola y suspiró con pesadez. 

  
— _Ciaossu_ — Reborn entró al laboratorio junto con Bianchi y, antes que los demás respondieran a su saludo, continuó: — ¡Una segunda prueba de valentía empieza ahora! La escuela ha suspendido las siguientes clases por lo que únicamente ustedes están aquí, su deber es encontrar a Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta y, al final, al modelo de anatomía. 

  
Reborn estaba usando un disfraz de laboratorista mientras que Bianchi estaba como una enfermera con un cubre bocas para evitar que Gokudera le diera dolor de estómago.

  
—Jajaja pero el modelo está en el almacén — Yamamoto le pidió las llaves al carnívoro, abrió la puerta que conducía al almacén y metió la cabeza para asegurarse de su comentario—. Oh... Ya no está. 

  
— ¡¡I-Imposible!! — Lloró Tsuna tras escuchar al guardián de la nube y recorrió el lugar con la mirada.

  
— ¡¡Prueba al extremo!! — Un Ryohei extremadamente animado se levantó de la silla y empezó a lanzar varios golpes al aire. 

  
—Aquí están los equipos que formarán — Bianchi pegó una hoja de papel en la pared y se fue corriendo teniendo cuidado de no soltar a Reborn.

_* * *_

Yamamoto y Ryohei fueron los primeros en salir del laboratorio, ellos tendrían que buscar a I-pin, Gokudera, Haru y Kyoko salieron cinco minutos después que Takeshi y compañía, ellos se concentrarían en buscar a Fuuta, y, sin todavía salir de aquel lugar, Hibari y Tsuna tendrían que ir al encuentro de Lambo. 

  
—Hibari-san — el castaño empezó a hablar mientras caminaba hacia el corredor en compañía del azabache—. L-La historia que nos contaste... ¿r-realmente sucedió o solamente lo dijiste porque Reborn te convenció? 

  
— ¿Hm? — Kyoya desvió la mirada tras escuchar la segunda opción del joven Vongola, era claro que el tutor tuvo que negociar con éste para que accediera, fingió toser y, cuando estaba a punto de decir una mentira, cerró la boca cuando escuchó pasos en el fondo del pasillo—. Quizás sea el modelo. Herbívoro, si tienes miedo pued...

  
— ¡¡¡HIIIII!!! ¡¡N-Nos va a secuestrar!! — Tsunayoshi volvió a entrar en pánico interrumpiendo lo que el azabache iba a decir, tomó la mano del líder del comité y salió corriendo a toda velocidad asegurándose de no soltar la mano del contrario.

_* * *_

Sawada se metió a uno de los salones vacíos, una vez adentro con el azabache, cerró la puerta con fuerza y pegó su espalda con la pared para ir bajando lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo; estaba agotado.

  
— ¿Has pensando en entrar a una carrera de atletismo? — Hibari se dio cuenta que ya no tenía su chamarra colgada en sus hombro cuando quería acomodarla, supuso que se cayó cuando Tsuna empezó a correr por su vida—. Me aseguraré de asustarte antes de iniciar la carrera. 

  
—No digas tonterías — el castaño recuperó el aliento, dejó descansar su cabeza en la puerta y suspiró con desesperación—. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Lambo sin ser secuestrados por ese maldito muñeco de anatomía?

  
—Hm — el azabache le dio la espalda a Sawada y observó las ventanas del salón, quizás así podría pensar en algo.

  
El sonido de un vidrio quedándose hizo que Kyoya volteara rápidamente a ver al joven Vongola quien se estaba cubriendo la cabeza con sus brazos, al parecer el vidrio que se había roto era la ventana pequeña que se encontraba en la puerta, un objeto desconocido continuó su camino después de haber roto dicha ventana e impactó en la frente del demonio de Namimori provocando que éste perdiera el equilibro y cayera al suelo.

  
— ¡H-Hibari-san! — Tsuna, con cuidado de no lastimarse con los vidrios rotos, corrió para ponerse encima de Hibari y tomar ambas mejillas de éste para poder observar el lugar en el que el objeto impactó—. ¿Estás bien? 

  
— ... — Kyoya contempló los ojos preocupados del castaño y no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado provocando que un leve rubor apareciera en sus mejillas—. Sí.   
—Menos mal — Sawada dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, esbozó una sonrisa con tranquilidad y bajó su mirada a los ojos grisáceos del contrario. 

  
El azabache, en aquel momento de tranquilidad, logró sentir las palpitaciones del corazón de Tsunayoshi en sus mejillas donde aún estaban las delicadas manos de éste, también podía sentir la respiración del contrario en la punta de su nariz y, por un momento, pensó que los sentimientos de ambos estaban a punto de sincronizarse; el décimo Vongola sabía que ya era tiempo de alejarse de Hibari pues éste pensaría _algo extraño_ y no quería que algo así sucediera, pero, como si fuera un hechizo, los ojos grisáceos lo obligaban a quedarse más tiempo ahí. 

  
—E-Estúpido Tsuna — se escuchó el llanto de Lambo quien estaba parado en la puerta mientras temblaba del miedo.

  
— ¡Lambo! — Tsuna se separó rápidamente del carnívoro y corrió hasta donde estaba el infante disfrazado de vaca para después cargarlo—. Hay vidrios en el suelo, ten cuidado. 

  
— ... — Hibari finalmente reaccionó, se levantó sin esfuerzo alguno, sacudió sus ropas y caminó hasta la puerta—. Debemos seguir.

_* * *_

—Llegan tarde — Reborn regañó al equipo de su alumno y después señaló al equipo de Gokudera—. Ya han atrapado al modelo de anatomía. 

  
— ¡Sólo era un robot-desu~! — Haru caminó hacia Tsuna y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. 

  
—Jajaja, Tsuna, encontré esto — Yamamoto le entregó la chamarra de Hibari al castaño y después hizo una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Disfrutaron su tiempo a solas? 

  
— ¡Y-Yamamoto! — Sawada se ruborizó completamente tras entender la pregunta de su amigo. 

  
— ¡Wow! No sabía que Tsuna-kun era pareja de Hibari-san — Kyoko hizo un gesto se asombro e intentó hacer una sonrisa. 

  
— ¡¡Estoy muy confundido al extremo!!

  
— ¡Eso es mentira, no digan cosas del Juudaimei! 

  
—Creo que Tsuna está en el cuarto puesto para la pareja perfecta para Hibari-nii. 

  
— ¡¡Wuajajaja!! ¡El tonto de Tsuna tiene novio! — Lambo se burló mientras corría hacia el castaño, tropezó con el pie de Yamamoto y la bazooka de los 10 años salió volando. 

  
— ¡¡Hibari-san no es nada mío!! — Gritó Tsuna desesperado, tenía los ojos cerrados como si esto le diera más valor y, al abrirlos, observó una bazooka rosa con grietas caer en el carnívoro. 

  
—Esto es malo, la bazooka estaba rota — Reborn bajó un poco su cabeza para que la sombra de su sombrero cubriera sus ojos. 

  
El guardián de la nube no pudo evitar entrar en la bazooka, lo que Tsuna había gritado le estaba dando vueltas a su cabeza, le había dolido aquel comentario lo suficiente para no reaccionar; una nube rosa salió después de que dicha arma fuera accionada, todos se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban lo que podía suceder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste! :^)   
> Nos vemos en la próxima! ❤✨   
> Gracias a todos por su apoyo


	16. ¿Hibari adulto?

El llanto irreconocible de un infante se hizo presente, Tsuna recorrió, con la mirada, los rostros de todos los presentes para asegurarse de que nadie de ellos estuviese llorando y dejó su mirada en la nube rosa que de estaba desvaneciendo; ¡Hibari ahora era un niño de, a lo mucho, seis años y estaba llorando! 

  
—Era de suponerse, con la bazooka rota era casi imposible que el Hibari adulto apareciera — el tutor caminó hasta donde estaba la bazooka y la agarró—. Puede que la reparación de la bazooka tarde. 

  
—Jajaja, Hibari se ve adorable — Yamamoto se acercó al infante, pero éste corrió para esconderse detrás de una mesa donde continuó su llanto. 

  
— ¿Es el hermanito de Hibari-san? — Preguntó una Kyoko confundida, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo—. ¿A dónde se fue Hibari-san? 

  
— ¡Qué lindo-desu~! 

  
— ¡Woaa! Hibari-nii se ve muy pequeño. 

  
— ¡Juudaimei, es nuestra oportunidad de vencerlo!

  
— ¡¡Ese niño es muy adorable al extremo!!

  
—Ah... Hibari-san — el castaño fue al encuentro del pequeño Hibari, se agachó para quedar a su altura y se percató que la ropa que llevaba era el uniforme de la escuela, con el único detalle de que ahora le quedaba grande—. ¿Por qué lloras? 

  
—Tsuna-san — Hibari intentó tranquilizarse, llevó ambas manos a sus ojos para quitar algunas lágrimas, pero al ver los ojos de Sawada volvió a estallar en llanto. 

  
—Dame-Tsuna, lleva al pequeño Hibari a su casa... Quizás te diga algo.

_* * *_

Al décimo Vongola le fue difícil ir a la casa de Hibari con compañía de éste; el azabache no dejaba de llorar provocando que la gente que pasara cerca de ellos mirara de mala forma a Tsuna, y, por si no fuera poco, la ropa que llevaba el infante se empezaba a deslizar hacia abajo ocasionando que el castaño tuviera que detenerse a acomodarle la ropa cada cierto tiempo.

  
— ¿Me puedes decir por qué lloras? — Insistió Sawada una vez más, cargó a Hibari para sentarlo en el sofá y se agachó para verlo a los ojos. 

  
—Tsuna-san — Kyoya, avergonzado, paró de llorar y bajó la mirada—. Tsuna-san dijo que yo no era nada de él. 

  
El castaño se ruborizó por completo, se levantó lentamente y se sentó a un lado de Hibari; supuso que la bazooka cambió el cuerpo y la personalidad de Kyoya, pero los recuerdos seguían intactos. _"¡¡Hibari-san no es nada mío!!"_ Tsuna recordó las palabras que había gritado delante de todos sus amigos; quizás realmente lastimó al demonio de Namimori con lo que había dicho. 

  
—Yo... Eh... Lo siento, Hibari-san — se disculpó Sawada desviando la mirada y rodeó al infante con uno de sus brazos—. Somos amigos, ¿no es así? 

  
—H-Hm... — Hibari le dio la espalda a Tsunayoshi haciéndole entender que seguía herido y no sería tan fácil perdonarle.

  
—Oh, es que soy muy tonto que se me olvidó — se excusó el joven Vongola, tomó los pequeños hombros del guardián de la nube e intentó hacer que volteara a verlo—. ¿Qué te parece un helado como disculpa? 

  
— ¿Helado? — Hibari volteó casi por instinto para ver a Tsuna y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

  
—Primero necesitamos conseguirte ropa que te quede — comentó Tsuna para después sacar su móvil y marcar al número de su casa.

* * *

—Aquí tienes, Tsuna-nii — Fuuta le entregó al castaño una bolsa llena de ropa y entró a la casa sin esperar una invitación. 

  
—Dame-Tsuna — el tutor inclinó un poco su cabeza y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro—. Giannini dijo que tardaría una semana en reparar la bazooka, y es imposible saber por cuánto tiempo Hibari se quedará así. 

  
—Ah... eso es malo — Sawada hizo un suspiro deprimente, volteó a ver a Hibari quien estaba huyendo de Fuuta y devolvió su mirada a Reborn—. ¿Qué se supone que debería de hacer? 

  
—Debido a que todo esto es TU culpa — el azabache bebé recalcó la palabra "tu" para asegurarse de que su alumno entendiera sin dificultad—. Tendrás que cuidarlo, le diré a mamá que fuiste a un campamento de matemáticas o algo así. 

  
— ¿Campamento a mitad del ciclo escolar? 

— ¿Dudas de mí? 

—N-No. 

—Bien, volveré en la noche para dejarte tus cosas. 

—Gracias, Reborn — Tsuna cerró la puerta, dejó la bolsa sobre el sofá y observó a ambos infantes—. Fuuta, ¿no ibas con Reborn? 

—Reborn me dio permiso de quedarme a jugar — Fuuta dejó de perseguir al azabache, corrió hasta quedar enfrente de Tsuna e hizo una sonrisa divertida—. A lo mejor también viene Lambo-chan e I-pin-chan. 

— ¡¿I-pin?! — Repitió un alarmado Tsuna. 

—Herbívoro, mi helado — Kyoya, manteniendo una gran distancia de Fuuta, se acercó lo más que pudo al castaño para que le hiciera caso. 

— ¡Yo también quiero helado, Tsuna-nii!

—Ah... vale. 

—No. 

— ¿Ehh? ¿Por qué no, Hibari-nii? 

—Porque no. 

—Vamos, no empiecen a pelear. 

—Hm.

— ¿Si puedo ir, Tsuna-nii? 

—Está bien, pero si se portan mal no iremos — Sawada no podía creer que estaba hablándole así al demonio de Namimori; tenía algo de miedo de ser mordido hasta la muerte cuando éste volviera a la normalidad. 

—Hm. 

—Está bien. 

—Así me gusta. Ahora... — Tsuna abrió la bolsa que su tutor le había traído y sacó algo de ropa para después entregársela a Hibari—. Aquí tienes, estoy seguro que te quedará. 

—Hm — Kyoya se quitó la camisa del uniforme provocando que el castaño lo cargará y dejara en una habitación diferente. 

—Hibari-san, no puedes quitarte la ropa enfrente de cualquier persona — Sawada le entregó nuevamente la ropa, salió de la habitación y entre cerró la puerta dándole privacidad al azabache. 

— ¡Tsuna-nii! — Fuuta caminó para acercarse al castaño y tironeó levemente la camisa de éste—. ¿Vamos a compartir helado? 

— ¿Eh? Quizás — Sawada estaba acostumbrado a compartir sus cosas, más que nada sus alimentos, con los infantes que vivían en su casa por lo que no se le hizo raro que el rubio le hiciera aquella cuestión. 

Kyoya salió molestó de la habitación, ya con la ropa que el joven Vongola le había dado, e intentó tomar sus tonfas para morder hasta la muerte a Fuuta, aunque le fue imposible ya que éstas eran muy grandes para él. 

—Ah, te harás daño con eso — Tsuna tomó las tonfas de Hibari y las dejó arriba de una mesa; no lo había pensando antes, pero recién se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que estaba en la casa del carnívoro—. Hibari-san tiene una bonita casa.

—Hm — el azabache se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Fuuta, como si lo estuviese ignorando; no podía permitir que Fuuta recibiera más atención del castaño que él. 

—Bueno, vamos por helados.

_* * *_

Los tres compraron botes grandes de helado, todos llegaron a la conclusión de que sería mejor comer en la casa del carnívoro mientras veían una película, Tsuna caminó a la cocina y, después de realizar una búsqueda profunda, sacó tres platos diferentes y sirvió el helado. 

  
_《Hibari-san_ _compra_ _mucha comida instantánea 》_ pensó el joven castaño tras ver el bote de basura, tomó los tres platos con cuidado y los dejó sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba enfrente del sofá. 

  
— ¡Gracias, Tsuna-nii! — Fuuta tomó su plato, se sentó en el sofá y empezó a comerlo. 

  
—Hm — Hibari también tomó su plato e intentó subir al sofá, pero debido a su estatura le era algo imposible aquello.

  
—Déjame ayudarte, Hibari-san — Sawada devolvió el plato del carnívoro a la mesa, cargó al azabache para que se sentara en el sofá y le entregó el plato que había tomado anteriormente—. ¿Qué película quieren ver? 

  
— ¡Yo quiero ver _las aventuras del llanero solitario_!

—Yo quiero ver _el ente malvado que mata en un sótano_.

—Ah... dudo que esa película sea para niños — Tsuna comió de su helado y quedó pensativo; Hibari no era un niño en sí, pero el rubio sí lo era. 

— ¿Y si vemos una de robots? 

—Prefiero algo que involucre un asesinato. 

— ¿Qué te parece una de marionetas?

— ¿Por qué no te mueres? 

— ¡Qué cruel, Hibari-nii! 

—Cállate. 

— ¡Tsuna-nii! — Fuuta se escondió con el brazo de Tsuna y empezó a tironear, nuevamente, la camisa de éste. 

—Eh, niños, compórtense — regañó el castaño a ambos infantes ocasionando que el demonio de Namimori volviera a explotar en llanto—. ¡H-Hibari-san, no llores! 

— ¡Tsuna-san no me quiere! — Exclamó el azabache con algo de dificultad por estar llorando, dejó su plato con helado a un lado suyo y llevó sus manos a sus ojos. 

—Ah... — El castaño, librándose del rubio, cargó a Hibari y lo abrazó mientras acariciaba la nuca de éste—. No digas esas cosas. 

— ¡Hum! — Fuuta hizo un puchero al ver aquella escena y se cruzó de brazos mientras veía celosamente al carnívoro.

—Hm — Kyoya dejó de llorar y le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa al otro infante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En lo personal... [?] Me encanta Hibari de niño :'A ❤ es tan cute  
> De cualquier manera... espero les haya gustado x3  
> Hasta la próxima!!


	17. ¡Problemas con Hibari!

Tsuna tuvo que pausar la película para abrir la puerta dejando entrar a dos infantes más: I-pin y Lambo, Reborn le dejó una maleta con varias cosas aparte y, antes de que el castaño le reclamara por tener que ser la niñera, desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche; ahora tenía que idear una forma en que I-pin no activará su _bomba de tiempo Pinzu_. Sawada cerró la puerta y dejó su maleta a un lado del sofá, después de aquello reunió a todos los niños a excepción de Hibari y se agachó para quedar a la altura de todos. 

  
—Ésta no es nuestra casa, por favor no vayan a romper nada — suplicó el mayor mientras mandaba sus dos manos hacia al frente en forma de oración. 

  
— ¡¡Wuajajaja!! Lambo-san se comportará mejor que Fuuta e I-pin. 

  
— ¡I-pin promete no avergonzarse!

  
—Si Tsuna-nii lo pide está bien.

  
—Gracias a todos — algunas cuantas lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos del castaño y abrazó a todos.

_* * *_

Al día siguiente Tsuna se despertó al sentir unos golpes suaves en su estómago, se levantó algo confundido y se dio cuenta que era Hibari quien lo estaba golpeando. 

  
— ¿Tienes hambre, Hibari-san? — El mayor cargó al azabache, lo dejó en el suelo y caminó a la cocina. 

  
—Hm — Kyoya, aprovechando que el castaño estaba distraído, se arregló lo más rápido que pudo con su uniforme escolar haciendo que los demás infantes se despertaran. 

  
—Lambo-san aún quiere dormir — se quejó Lambo mientras daba una vuelta en la cama. 

  
—Esta hora está clasificada en el primer puesto como la mejor hora para despertarse — comentó Fuuta para después bajar de la cama e ir a la cocina junto con I-pin. 

  
— ¡I-pin le gusta levantarse temprano, maestro le enseñó! — Aseguró la pequeña niña, se sentó en una de las sillas y esperó a que el rubio se sentara a un lado de ella. 

  
— ¿Está bien si les doy solamente frutas? — El castaño empezó a lavar la fruta que había para después cortarla y dejarla en un plato grande; no podía hacer otra cosa debido a la falta de ingredientes—. ¿Ah? ¿Y Hibari-san? 

  
El sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que el joven Vongola corriera a la entrada principal donde, después de haber cargado a Kyoya, cerró la puerta; al parecer el azabache tenía planeado ir a la escuela. 

  
—Hibari-san, no puedes ir así a la escuela, no te queda el uniforme — Tsuna dejó al pequeño sentado a un lado de Fuuta y le acercó algo de fruta para que la comiera—. Tendrás que esperar con los demás, estoy casi seguro que Bianchi vendrá a cuidarlos.

  
— ¡Tsuna-nii finalmente se comporta como un adulto! — El rubio felicitó al mayor tras escucharlo; con el tiempo que ha vivido junto con él, pudo notar que, desde que empezó a juntarse un poco más con Kyoya, la madurez del castaño estaba aumentando. 

  
—Fuuta-kun tiene razón — comentó I-pin complemente segura de lo que decía, agarró un cubierto y empezó a comer de la fruta.

_* * *_

Las clases habían pasado como cualquier otro día, Tsuna pasó el tiempo con sus amigos como de costumbre aunque se sintió extraño al no ver a Hibari caminando por los pasillos; a la hora de receso, Tsuna, Hayato y Takeshi, decidieron almorzar en la parte de abajo. 

  
— ¿Está bien, Juudaimei? — Inquirió el peliplateado una vez que los tres se sentaron—. Reborn me dijo que está cuidando a todos los niños. 

  
—Jajaja, Tsuna se convirtió en mamá — comentó el guardián de la lluvia con su típica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. 

  
—Pensé que sería más difícil; me vuelven loco cuando todos están peleando. 

  
—Si necesita ayuda no dude en llamarme, Juudaimei. 

  
—A mí tamb... 

  
La melodía de un celular interrumpió a Yamamoto, el castaño se disculpó por aquello y contestó la llamada sin ver antes el número. 

  
— _Tsuna, Hibari ha..._

— ¿Tsuna? ¿Estás bien? 

  
— ¿Juudaimei? 

  
—Hibari ha desaparecido — el joven Vongola dejó caer su móvil al suelo, con la mirada perdida se levantó y empezó a temblar—. ¡Hibari-san no puede defenderse él solo ahora! 

  
—Tranquilo, Juudaimei, lo encontraremos. 

  
—Vamos a separarnos, ¿te parece bien, Tsuna? 

  
—Sí...

_* * *_

Sawada empezó a correr por las largas calles de la ciudad, no sabía donde empezar a buscar, por lo que corría siguiendo sus instintos; el castaño tenía que asegurarse de que él estuviese bien, sabía que debía faltar a la escuela para cuidarlo por lo que se regañaba mentalmente por haber hecho caso omiso a su idea. Tsuna se metió a los callejones más peligrosos de la ciudad, pasó por zonas donde era común encontrarse con _yakuzas_ , corría rápidamente por enfrente de diferentes bares hasta que, en un callejón sin salida no muy lejos de un bar, divisó la chamarra del carnívoro en el suelo; Sawada no lo pensó más de dos veces, entró al callejón y encontró a Hibari sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared, tenía la cabeza baja y estaba totalmente despeinado. 

  
— ¡Kyoya-kun! — Gritó el joven horrorizado, corrió para después dejarse caer de rodillas enfrente de Hibari y tomó ambas mejillas de éste para ver su rostro. 

  
— ¿Hm? — El azabache tenía la mirada pérdida y sin brillo, no podía dejar de temblar y varias cortadas y moretones adornaban horriblemente su rostro. 

  
— ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! — Tsuna tomó ambos brazos de Kyoya para observar las heridas que tenía, bajó su mirada y se percató que también sus piernas estaban heridas—. ¡Responde! 

  
—Tsuna-san olvidó su almuerzo en casa... — murmuró Hibari lentamente, le era difícil pronunciar las palabras, volvió a bajar la cabeza y un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. 

  
—Todo fue mi culpa — Sawada abrazó fuertemente al carnívoro y, para su sorpresa, sintió más heridas en la espalda de éste—. ¿Puedes perdonarme? 

  
—El almuerzo de Tsuna-san — el infante, con esfuerzo, se alejó del castaño y empezó a buscar con la mirada el objeto que había mencionado; su mirada seguía sin recuperar el brillo, parecía seguir en estado de _shook_.

  
— ¡Eso no importa! — El joven castaño tomó los hombros del azabache y lo agitó hasta que el brillo de los ojos grisáceos de éste apareciera nuevamente.

  
— ¡Tsuna-san! — El guardián de la nube finalmente reaccionó, empezó a toser al ver al mayor y dejó salir sus típicos pétalos con algo de sangre para después estallar en llanto; estaba demasiado débil, no podía estar más tiempo de pie—. T-Tu almuerzo... 

  
— ¿Quién te hizo esto? — Inquirió un Tsuna serio, no era hora para que él también empezara a llorar. 

  
—N-No sé... Y-Yo sólo... — Kyoya cayó rendido al suelo, estiró su brazo para sujetarse del castaño y, como en películas de acción que ha visto anteriormente, lentamente cerró los ojos hasta perder el conocimiento.

_* * *_

—Va a estar bien, deja de llorar, Dame-Tsuna — Reborn le entregó una taza con chocolate caliente a su alumno y le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda para que se animara. 

  
—Aún así... ¡No sé que le hicieron! — Tsuna sujetó la taza con ambas manos y, sin poder dejar de temblar, intentó darle un pequeño sorbo—. ¡Todo por mi culpa! 

  
— ¡No es su culpa, Juudaimei! — Intentó consolar Gokudera a su querido amigo, dejó una pieza de pan enfrente de él, sobre la mesa, y miró de reojo a la habitación de Hibari; la puerta estaba entre abierta, por lo que le permitía ver un poco al carnívoro. 

  
—Vamos, Tsuna, lo importante es que está con vida — las palabras de Takeshi, por alguna razón, tranquilizaban, aunque fuera un poco, al castaño—. Hibari-san no querrá verte así cuando despierte, ¿verdad? 

  
—Ya es tarde... Tsuna, si pasa algo no dudes en llamar — Reborn señaló su teléfono celular, revolvió suavemente el cabello de su alumno y salió de la casa de Hibari. 

  
— ¿Vas a estar bien, Tsuna? Nos podemos quedar si quieres. 

  
— ¡Lo podemos ayudar en lo que sea, Juudaimei! 

  
—Chicos... — Tsuna acumuló varias lágrimas en sus ojos y estrechó a sus dos amigos entre sus brazos; estaba feliz por recibir el apoyo de ambos, pero aún seguía inquieto por lo que había sucedido con el azabache—. Estaré bien, gracias.

_* * *_

Hibari finalmente despertó de su largo sueño, se sentó, con mucho cuidado, sobre su cama y observó una cabellera castaña descansando en el borde de su cama; al parecer Tsuna se había quedado sentado a un lado de él y, por el cansancio, se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta. El azabache miró sus brazos, piernas, su pecho y estómago vendados; había sido machacado por una bola de herbívoros que, si tuviera su cuerpo normal, hubiese mordido hasta la muerte sin problemas. Kyoya volvió a acostarse, sin hacer mucho escándalo para no despertar a Sawada, y cerró los ojos provocando que los recuerdos de cómo había sido atacado salieran disparados a su cabeza; se sentía mal consigo mismo por permitir que algo así sucediera, por no salir con su celular o con alguna arma pequeña, por no pedir compañía cuando él sabía perfectamente que la necesitaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... espero les haya gustado x3   
> Sí, sé que está algo sad [?] Así que disculpen eso si no fue de su agrado...   
> Nos vemos en la próxima!! ❤✨  
> Gracias a todos!


	18. ¡Hibari vuelve a la normalidad!

El castaño se despertó con un fuerte dolor en la espalda, se estiró para ver si podía arreglar aquello de esa manera y recordó que se había quedado dormido mientras cuidaba al azabache; Tsuna no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver así al menor. El joven Vongola observó el reloj que estaba colgado y suspiró; ya era tarde y ese día era obligatoria la asistencia en la escuela.

Hibari se despertó algunas cuantas horas después de que Sawada se hubiese ido, se estiró levemente haciendo que algo de su vendaje se cayera y tomó una hoja que había enfrente de él.

" _Hibari-san, tuve que ir a la escuela; dejé algo de comida en la cocina, por favor come. Me llevé las llaves de tu casa, así que no te preocupes si no las encuentras; haré todo lo posible por llegar temprano. Reborn va a pasar cerca de la casa de vez en cuando, si necesitas algo ya sabes que hacer"_.

Hibari hizo una sonrisa sin querer cuando terminó de leer la nota, bajó de su cama con cuidado y, con algo de esfuerzo, caminó hasta la cocina; sus heridas estaban a punto de sanarse completamente y todo gracias a Ryohei y su habilidad como guardián del sol. Kyoya se sentó en una de las sillas que había en su cocina y empezó a comer una bola de arroz que estaba sobre un plato; el azabache recordó que en los dos últimos días se ha comportado como un completo herbívoro, tenía que morder a alguien hasta la muerte para sentirse mejor. 

  
_《Hm..._ _Quizás_ _deba de considerar la_ _oferta_ _del_ _herbívoro_ _》_ pensó el infante tras darle la primera mordida a su comida; tal vez no sería tan malo ir a comer con él de vez en cuando, cosa que seguramente Kyoko nunca haría. 

  
El momento en el que el azabache terminó su primera bola de arroz, una nube rosa apareció rodeándolo por completo y, a los pocos segundos, se desvaneció dejando ver al adolescente de ojos grisáceos; ¡finalmente el efecto de la bazooka desapareció! 

  
Hibari corrió a arreglarse lo más rápido que pudo, tomó sus tonfas, una chamarra nueva y salió por una de las ventanas para empezar a correr; su objetivo era claro: morder hasta la muerte a los herbívoros que lo habían humillado. 

  
—No te preocupes por eso, Hibari — Reborn caminó para pasar a un lado del azabache quien se detuvo en seco al escuchar al tutor—. Ayer Tsuna se encargó de _eso_.

_* * *_

— ¿Cómo siguió el hermano de Hibari? — Inquirió una Kyoko preocupada; la noche anterior le sorprendió ver al castaño hablando con su hermano mayor a tales horas de la noche.

  
— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Está bien — el castaño rascó suavemente su nuca, bajó su mirada para observar su almuerzo y prefirió dejarlo a un lado—. Muchas gracias por su ayuda. 

  
—Yo no hice nada, me alegra que mi hermano haya sido de ayuda — la castaña dejó su mano en la espalda de Tsuna e intentó animarlo con aquella acción. 

  
—Finalmente el cabeza de césped hace algo bien — Gokudera terminó de comer y dejó la caja vacía de su almuerzo en el suelo. 

  
— ¡Chicos! — El guardián de la lluvia llegó al encuentro de los tres atrayendo su atención—. ¿Emocionados por saber los resultados del examen de biología? 

  
—Idiota del béisbol, eso no es importante. 

  
— ¡Ah! Pero un viaje a Hokkaido seguramente alegrará a Tsuna-kun, ¿verdad? — Kyoko le dedicó una sonrisa al mencionado haciendo que éste se ruborizara por completo. 

  
—S-Supongo... 

  
— ¡Qué bueno que los encuentro! — Un compañero de clases de los cuatro llegó corriendo y, después de tomar aire, se aclaró la garganta—. El maestro dijo que quería ver a Tsuna en el laboratorio. 

  
— ¿Eh? ¿Ahora? 

  
—Sí. 

  
— ¿Lo podemos acompañar? 

  
—El maestro solicitó únicamente a Dame-Tsuna — comentó el chico algo nervioso, hizo una señal para que castaño lo siguiera y se fue corriendo.

  
— ¡Aquí lo esperamos, Juudaimei!

_* * *_

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué hacen aquí todos? ¿Y el profesor? — Tsuna estaba confundido, todos sus compañeros de clase, a excepción de sus amigos, estaban en el laboratorio. 

  
La puerta fue cerrada por uno de sus compañeros cuando el castaño entró por completo, cerraron las cortinas de dicho lugar y rodearon a Tsuna para que le fuera imposible escapar. 

  
— ¿C-Chicos? — Sawada se quedó quieto, no tenía la menor idea de lo que podría suceder, pero sabía que no sería algo bueno. 

  
—Por tu culpa no iremos a Hokkaido, estúpido Tsuna. 

  
—El único que reprobó la maldita prueba fuiste tú. 

  
— ¿Por qué eres tan inútil? 

  
—Si no estuvieses aquí... 

  
— ¡Tsuna bueno para nada! 

  
Los que estaban más cerca del joven castaño empezaron a empujarlo hasta que éste, inevitablemente, cayera al suelo y protegiera su cabeza con los brazos; no podía hacer algo para defenderse, después de todo... Él pensaba que se merecía aquella agresión. 

  
Media hora después de aquello empezara, la campana sonó indicando que el receso había finalizado provocando que todos, a excepción de Tsuna, salieran del laboratorio y fueran a su salón correspondiente; el castaño se sentó en el suelo con dificultad, observó las múltiples heridas que había recibido y, sin poder evitarlo, pensó en el pequeño Hibari cuando lo encontró en aquel callejón. Todo era su culpa.

_* * *_

Hibari entró a la escuela siendo bien recibido por los miembros del comité disciplinario, se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y se volteó para ver al bebé que lo había seguido todo el camino. 

  
— ¿Bebé, por qué me sigues? 

  
—Estoy cuidándote. 

  
—No es necesario, vete. 

  
—No. 

  
—Sí. 

  
—No. 

  
— ¡Hibari-san! ¡Qué bueno que está aquí! — Tetsuya interrumpió la discusión de los azabaches, se detuvo a algunos cuantos metros enfrente de Hibari e hizo una reverencia—. Hay un gran problema. 

  
— ¿Hm? Sea lo que sea tendrá que esperar, la escuela no es una guardería y el bebé se tiene que ir. 

  
—No me iré. 

  
—Hibari-san esto n... 

  
— ¡Silencio, Kusakabe!

—Hibari, sólo perderás tu...

  
Los murmullos de una multitud de alumnos que estaban afuera del edificio evitaron que Reborn terminara de hablar, Kasakube aprovechó la situación para tomar a Kyoya de la manga e irse corriendo con él alejándolo del tutor y de la multitud. 

  
—Pasaré a verte después, Hibari — comentó Reborn con el tono de voz suficientemente fuerte para que fuera escuchado por encima de los murmullos, salió del edificio y, antes de salir de la zona escolar, miró a la parte arriba del edificio donde la mayoría de los estudiantes estaba viendo. Esto era malo, muy malo.

_* * *_

— ¡Hibari-san, lo siento, pero esto es realmente importante! — Kasukabe hizo una reverencia de disculpa y, con el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta que algunos cuantos alumnos estaban saliendo del edificio—. ¡Sawada Tsunayoshi, clase 2-A, está en la azotea a punto de...! 

  
— ¡¿No pudiste decirlo antes?! — Kyoya, más que molesto, estaba preocupado, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y abrió con fuerza la puerta que conducía a la azotea—. ¡Herbívoro! 

  
— ¿Hibari-san? — El castaño le dio el frente al carnívoro y sintió como una brisa agitaba su cabello—. Has vuelto a la normalidad.


	19. ¡Problemas con Tsunayoshi!

—Herbívoro, ven aquí — ordenó Kyoya mientras, con pasos lentos, se acercaba de a poco al castaño. 

  
— ¡No! — Tsuna dio un paso para atrás, provocando que Kyoya se detuviera en seco, y bajó la mirada a la vez que apretaba sus puños—. Antes me daba mucho miedo esto, era tan inútil que ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

  
—No digas esas cosas. 

  
—Ya es tiempo — Sawada le dedicó una sonrisa triste al azabache, cerró ambos ojos y dio otro paso hacia atrás; estaba a algunos cuantos centímetros de caer.

  
— ¡No! — El líder del comité se acercó de manera amenazadora al contrario hasta quedar a, lo mucho, un metro lejos de éste. 

  
— ¡No te acerques más! — Sawada tutibeó, se alejó un poco más y observó a la multitud que estaba debajo de él—. ¡Si no fuera por mi culpa a ti nunca te hubiesen hecho daño! 

  
— ... — Kyoya dejó su mirada en la espalda del castaño, no podía entender del todo—. No fue tu culpa. 

  
— ¡Claro que lo fue! ¡Yo tenía que cuidar a Hibari-san y tenía que haber puesto atención en clases! — Un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos castaños de Sawada y, con su antebrazo, las quitó para después ver al demonio de Namimori—. Perdóname, Hibari-san. 

  
—Herbívoro, yo... — El guardián de la nube no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que Tsuna ya había saltado; a los pocos segundos de aquello él también saltó para rodear al castaño con su chamarra y acercarlo a él—. No puedes morir sin decirle antes a Kyoko que te gusta. 

  
— ¡¿H-Hibari-san, qué haces?! — El décimo Vongola abrió los ojos como plato al ver enfrente suyo al líder del comité disciplinario e intentó zafarse de la chamarra, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando entendió el comentario del contrario—. ¿Kyoko-chan? 

  
—Somos amigos, ¿no? — El azabache quería morderse la lengua después de haber dicho aquello, le hizo un nudo a las mangas de su chamarra y observó el rostro de Tsuna. 

  
— ¿Por eso brincaste? — Inquirió el castaño mientras dejaba que varias lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y se desaparecieran en la caída. 

  
—No — Hibari quitó algunas lágrimas del rostro de Tsuna, volteó a ver el edificio que estaba a un lado de él y después observó el suelo que, con cada segundo que transcurría, se estaba haciendo más grande. 

  
— ¿E-Entonces? 

  
—Si sobrevivo te diré. 

  
— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo si sobrevives?

  
Kyoya cambió de lugar con Tsuna para que éste quedará más cerca del edificio y, con toda la fuerza que podía usar en ese momento, lo empujó haciendo que entrara al edificio por una ventana; supuso que las únicas heridas que se pudo haber hecho serían por los vidrios de la ventana, así que no habría problemas graves.

— ¡Tsuna! 

  
— ¡Juudaimei! 

  
— ¡Tsuna-kun! 

  
— ¡Tsuna! 

  
— ¡Sawada! 

  
Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, Reborn y Ryohei corrieron rápidamente al final del corredor donde se encontraba el castaño acostado en el suelo con varios vidrios a su alrededor; al parecer todos iban con dirección a la azotea para evitar que Tsuna hiciera una locura, o al menos ese era el propósito.

  
— ¿Chicos? — El décimo Vongola levantó levemente el rostro para observar el pequeño grupo de personas que se le estaban acercando, con el rabillo del ojo logró ver la ventana rota por la que había entrado y, en pocos segundos, se desmayó.

_* * *_

_Estaba lloviendo, o al menos eso podía asegurar el joven castaño por la sensación en su cuerpo de estar recibiendo pequeñas gotas de agua heladas; su mirada recorrió todo el lugar, era absoluta oscuridad y lo único que podía distinguir, aparte de él mismo, eran las gotas cristalinas cayendo cerca de él._

  
_— ¿Estás consciente de lo que ibas a hacer? — Una voz que, posiblemente, provenía de la nada se hizo escuchar; la voz le resultaba familiar al castaño, por lo que no sintió miedo._

  
_Una canción desconocida empezó a sonar, Tsuna le sería imposible saber de donde provenía, un pasillo extenso se iluminó dejando ver siluetas oscuras que sonreían de oreja a oreja; Sawada, por intuición, caminó hacia el pasillo con la intención de cruzarlo. Las siluetas empezaron a hacer comentarios hirientes conforme el joven avanzaba, pero éste los omitió ya que estaba concentrado en llegar al final del camino._

  
_— ¿Lo estás, Tsuna? — La misma voz de antes formuló otra pregunta; al final del pasillo apareció un suelo de un blanco impecable y, no tan lejos de Tsuna, apareció también una cama celeste._

  
_El décimo Vongola prefirió hacer caso omiso a aquella voz, se concentró en la canción que seguía sonando y, lentamente, se acercó a la cama celeste; Hibari se encontraba acostado en aquella cama, parecía estar demasiado tranquilo haciendo que el castaño se preocupara._

  
_— ¿Hibari-san? — Sawada acercó su mano a la muñeca del azabache para saber si tenía pulso._

  
_—Te diré si sobrevivo — la voz de Kyoya se hizo presente por todo el lugar, la cama desapareció dejando caer al carnívoro._

  
_— ¡No! ¡Hibari-san! — Tsuna intentó tomar al contrario del brazo para evitar que siguiera cayendo, pero le fue imposible._

  
_La canción se detuvo y volvió a llover._

  
_— ¡Por favor, detente! — Suplicó el castaño mientras se agachaba para abrazar sus rodillas, cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos y se permitió llorar._

  
_— ¿Ahora lo estás?_

  
_Sawada levantó la mirada en busca del dueño de aquella voz y, a lo lejos, logró divisar a Kyoya en el suelo y debajo de éste un gran charco de sangre; la lluvia intentaba llevarse parte de la sangre a donde quisiera que fuera el final de su recorrido._

  
_— ¡Hibari! — El joven, como sus piernas no le respondían, se arrastró hasta donde estaba Kyoya sin importarle que se manchara de sangre y se subió un poco a éste para ver el rostro pálido del carnívoro._

  
_—Somos amigos, ¿no? — De nuevo la voz del azabache se escuchó por todo el lugar haciendo que Tsuna empezara a llorar._

  
_— ¡Perdón, soy un idiota! — Se disculpó un desesperado Tsuna al escuchar que la misma canción de antes se hacía presente—. ¡Perdón por ser tan egoísta y no pensar en los demás! ¡Perdón si antes no te tomaba como un amigo! ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! ¡Kyoya, perdóname!_

_* * *_

— ¡... perdón! — El castaño despertó con aquel grito haciendo que las personas que lo habían llevado a la enfermería voltearan a verlo sorprendido, se percató que ahora estaba en la realidad e intentó tomar aire para tranquilizarse.

  
— ¡Juudaimei! — Gokudera se lanzó a los brazos del castaño y no pudo evitar estallar en llanto; al parecer a Hayato fue quien más le había afectado aquella situación—. ¡Fue mi culpa por no cuidar bien de usted, no merezco ser su mano derecha! 

  
— ¡Tsuna! ¡Qué bien! — Yamamoto hizo una sonrisa que proyectaba una inmensa felicidad, esperó a que el peliplateado se alejara de éste y le revolvió afectuosamente el cabello.

  
—Finalmente despiertas, Tsuna — comentó el tutor quien estaba sentado cerca de su alumno, se puso de pie en su silla y le apuntó con su pistola—. Todos están preocupados por ti. 

  
— ¡Tsuna-kun! — Kyoko dejó caer las bebidas que llevaba y corrió para abrazar fuertemente al castaño; Sawada se ruborizó completamente e hizo una sonrisa tonta. 

  
— ¡Sawada! ¡Nos preocupaste al extremo! — Ryohei tomó las bebidas que había en el suelo y las dejó sobre una pequeña mesa para que todos agarraran. 

  
—Yo... Lo siento, chicos — el joven Vongola desvió la mirada en forma de disculpa, bajó de la camilla en la que se encontraba y sintió un ligero peso en sus hombros ocasionando que éste tomara la prenda que estaba colgando de aquel lugar: la chamarra oscura del carnívoro—. ¡Ah! ¿Y Hibari-san? 

  
Todos quedaron en silencio y evitaron, a excepción de Reborn, hacer contacto visual con el castaño quien supuso que no había noticias buenas por las reacciones de sus amigos. 

  
— ¿Reborn? ¿Sabes algo?


	20. ¡No puede ser, ¿en serio?!

Reborn bajó de la silla en la que estaba y abrió una cortina dejando ver una camilla más con Hibari acostado en ésta; el carnívoro tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía estar en paz. 

  
— ¿Por qué no está conectado a nada? ¿Por qué no tiene vendajes? — Tsuna caminó temerosamente para acercarse al líder del comité y, con mirada triste, volteó a ver a su tutor—. ¿Por qué...? 

  
—Juudaimei... — Gokudera quería decir algunas palabras, pero Yamamoto lo detuvo del hombro y negó con la cabeza para hacerle entender que no debía decir algo.

  
—Será mejor dejarlos a solas — Reborn esperó a que los demás salieran de la enfermería, miró a Kyoya y, algunos segundos después, él salió del lugar cerrando la puerta.   
Sawada empezó a entrar en pánico, se sentó en la orilla de la camilla y dejó su mirada en los ojos cerrados del azabache; Tsuna tenía miedo de comprobar si estaba vivo o muerto.

  
— ¿Hibari-san? — Inquirió el castaño con la voz quebrada, empezó a temblar y dejó que varias lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas ruborizadas y cayeran en la tela de las sábanas—. ¡¿Hibari-san?!

  
No hubo respuesta por parte del contrario, parecía no estar escuchando en aquel momento, Sawada quebró en llanto y llevó ambas manos a sus ojos en un intento inútil por controlarse.

  
—Eres muy ruidoso, ¿por qué lloras tanto? — Kyoya despertó en medio del llanto del castaño, apoyó su codo en la camilla, para después apoyar su mejilla en su mano, e hizo una muy pequeña sonrisa. 

  
— ¡K-Kyoya-san murió! — Contestó Sawada entre llantos sin prestar atención a la persona que le estaba hablando; él pensaba que la persona quien le había hecho la pregunta era algún enfermero. 

  
—Hm, ¿era una persona importante para ti? 

  
—Sí... — El joven Vongola subió la mirada para buscar al enfermero y, cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero dueño de aquella voz, abrió los ojos como plato dejando caer las últimas lágrimas—. H... Hibari-san...

  
—Debería de morderte hasta la mue...

  
— ¡Hibari-san! — Tsuna no dejó que Hibari terminara de hablar, tomó el brazo del carnívoro y, felizmente, comprobó que éste tenía pulso—. ¡¿Cómo...?! ¿Cómo no te pasó nada?

  
—Hm — el azabache desvió la mirada, dejó descansar su espalda con una de las paredes de la enfermería y, después de haber pensando un poco en lo que iba a decir, envió su mirada a los ojos confusos del castaño—. Así que... ¿soy importante para ti? 

  
— ¿¡E-Eh?! — El décimo Vongola giró su rostro en un intento de ocultar su sonrojamiento, miró de reojo al carnívoro para asegurarse de que no lo estuviese viendo e hizo un pequeño puchero—. N-No es justo.

  
— ¿Justo? — Repitió Hibari algo confundido, tomó una bebida que Ryohei había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió para tomársela—. Entonces, para ser justos, te diré algo también. 

  
— ¿Ah? ¿Qué podría ser? — Tsuna le dio el frente al azabache, dejó su mirada en los ojos grisáceos del contrario y se inclinó un poco dándole a entender que estaba interesado. 

  
—Tú eres el primero que considero como un _amigo_ — Kyoya cerró los ojos, le dio otro sorbo a su bebida y dejó escapar un suspiro; por algo debía de empezar para ganarse el corazón del castaño, aunque no le gustara el término de " _amigo_ ".

  
— ¡Woooa! ¿Por eso me ayudaste? 

  
—No. 

  
—Ah... ¿Entonces? 

  
—Hm — Hibari le quería decir la verdadera razón, pero le daba miedo que lo rechazara y su flor se marchitara; Kyoya se volvió a acostar en la camilla y cerró ambos ojos indicándole al castaño que iba a dormir—. Déjame dormir. 

  
— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No es justo, Hibari-san! — El décimo Vongola se arrodilló a un lado del azabache, sobre la camilla, y empezó a agitarlo para que le fuera imposible dormir—. ¡No seas así, quiero saber! 

  
—Te morderé hasta la muerte — a Hibari le brillaron los ojos cuando terminó su típica frase, tomó sus tonfas e hizo una sonrisa provocando que el contrario empezara a rogar por su vida.

_* * *_

—Jajaja, parece que se llevan bien — comentó Yamamoto para después alejarse de la puerta junto con los demás. 

  
—Ese bastardo va a golpear al Juudaimei, ¿quién se cree? — Gokudera se enojó, estaba decidido en entrar de nuevo a la enfermería para defender a Tsuna, pero Ryohei lo detuvo.

  
—La verdad es que Hibari está enfermo... — Comentó Reborn un tanto serio, brincó a la cabeza de Hayato y observó a través de la pequeña ventana para ver a su alumno siendo mordido hasta la muerte.

  
— ¿Enfermo? ¡Yo lo veo al extremo! — Ryohei se cruzó de brazos y asintió levemente con la cabeza para darse él mismo la razón.

  
—Oye, cabeza de césped, ¿dónde está tu hermana? 

  
—Se fue con Hana. 

  
—Jajaja, son las mejores amigas, ¿no? 

  
—Como sea... Reborn-san, ¿el bastardo tiene _Hanahaki Desease_?

  
— ¿Cómo lo supiste, Gokudera? 

  
—Esperen, ¡estoy confundido al extremo! 

  
—Jajaja, yo tampoco entiendo. 

  
—Lo he visto toser pétalos. 

  
—Ya veo — Reborn dejó de ver por la ventana y observó a ambos guardianes que estaban confundidos. 

  
Hayato les explicó a los dos jóvenes extrañados de escuchar aquellas palabras de lo que trataba la enfermedad. 

  
— ¡Es una enfermedad extremadamente extraña! 

  
— ¡Oh! Eso explica porque Hibari está enamorado de Tsuna. 

  
— ¿Qué dices, idiota del béisbol?

  
—Yamamoto tiene razón — Reborn asintió suavemente con la cabeza y empezó a caminar para ser seguido por los tres guardianes—. Te das cuenta de las cosas muy rápido.

  
— ¡¿QUÉEEEE?! 

  
—Pero al Juudaimei le gusta... — Gokudera vio de reojo al boxeador quien parecía estar más que sorprendido por la noticia; no era una buena idea decir el nombre de la castaña—. ... otra persona. 

  
—Jajaja, lo que Reborn intenta decir es que hay que ayudar a Hibari, ¿verdad? 

  
— ¡Me niego! El Juudaimei se merece a alguien más. 

  
—Gokudera, si no fuera por Hibari... Tsuna estaría muerto. 

  
— ¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Tsuna está adentro? — Dino, después de haber ido a comprar flores para el castaño, finalmente regresó. 

  
— ¡¡Hay que ayudar a Hibari al extremo!! 

  
— ¡Cierra la boca, cabeza de césped!

  
—Jajaja, si siguen así los van a escuchar. 

  
—Bueno, yo me voy... _Ciao-ciao_ — Reborn se metió a uno de sus tantos escondites para salir de aquella escena. 

  
— ¿Por qué me ignoran? — Dino no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. 

  
—Iré a clases — comentó el peliplateado para después irse siendo seguido por Yamamoto. 

  
— ¡¡Hasta luego, cabeza de pulpo!! — Ryohei se despidió de lejos y se fue corriendo para dirección contraria que Hayato. 

  
— ¿Hice algo malo? — Se preguntó el rubio al ver como el boxeador se alejaba.

_* * *_

—Herbívoro — Kyoya se volteó en su camilla para ver al castaño quien, después haber sido mordido hasta la muerte, decidió descansar un rato más.

  
—N-No haré ruido, te lo prometo — Sawada cubrió su rostro con sus brazos y se escondió debajo de una sábana. 

  
—Hm — el azabache acomodó su almohada y se percató que Hibird entraba por la ventana para posarse en la cabeza de Tsuna—. Si tienes un problema, dímelo. 

  
— ¡¡Tsunaaaaa!! — Dino entró a la enfermería y saltó a la camilla del castaño para abrazarlo fuertemente. 

  
— ¿Eh? ¡¿Dino-san?! — El joven Vongola sacó su cabeza de la sábana haciendo que Hibird volara hacia la mesa de madera. 

  
— ¡Oh! ¡Hibari también está aquí! — El rubio dejó las flores que había comprado en la mesa y caminó para quedar cerca del azabache. 

  
—Hm.

  
— ¿Mi látigo te dejó alguna marca? No quería usar mucha fuerza cuando te rescaté — Dino esbozó una gran sonrisa, se sentó en la orilla de la camilla donde se encontraba Kyoya y esperó felizmente a recibir una respuesta. 

  
— ¿Dino-san ayudó a Hibari-san? 

  
—Hm — Hibari prefirió ignorar al molesto _hermano mayor_ de Sawada.

  
— ¿No me responderás? Bueno, no importa — el rubio se acercó todavía más al azabache y, sujetando los brazos de Hibari, le subió la camisa para poder ver su estómago—. Bien, me alegra no haber dejado marca. 

  
— ¡D-Dino-san! — El castaño se sentó rápidamente en donde se encontraba y, completamente ruborizado, se le quedó viendo a los dos; algo de aquello le había molestado, pero no sabía exactamente la razón. Quizás fue por la imprudencia de Dino y que, lo más seguro, por culpa de él sería otra vez mordido hasta la muerte.


	21. ¡El mejor de la clase!

—Muévete — ordenó el carnívoro a un chico que se sentaba atrás de Tsuna ocasionando que éste obedeciera sumisamente y se fuera a otro asiento. 

  
—Hibari-san... — El castaño le iba a decir algo por la conducta del azabache, pero prefirió no meterse en sus asuntos. 

  
— ¿Hm? — Kyoya se sentó en el asiento vacío y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para estar más cómodo. 

  
— ¡Juudaimei! — Gokudera se acercó felizmente al joven Vongola y, casi por instinto, volteó a ver a Hibari—. ¡Maldito, ¿por qué tienes que sentarte tan cerca del Juudaimei?! 

  
—Jajaja, vamos, Gokudera — Yamamoto hizo una sonrisa tonta, rodeó con su brazo a Tsuna y dejó un té en lata sobre la mesa del castaño. 

  
— ¡Tsuna-kun! — Kyoko se acercó al mencionado, lo abrazó nuevamente y se separó un poco de éste para ver fijamente a sus ojos—. No nos vuelvas a preocupar. 

  
— ¡Ah! ¡Kyoko-chan! — El décimo Vongola se ruborizó completamente ocasionando que recibiera un fuerte golpe en la silla. 

  
—Las muestras de afecto durante las horas de clase están prohibidas — comentó Hibari en un intento de darle a entender a Tsuna la razón del porqué había pateado su silla. 

  
—Jajaja, Kyoko no quería ponerte celoso. 

  
— ¡Y-Yamamoto! ¡No digas esas cosas!

  
— ¡Eh, maldito! ¡Discúlpate con el Juudaimei por eso! 

  
—A sus asientos, jóvenes — el maestro entró al aula y dejó su portafolio en el escritorio para después recorrer el lugar con su mirada hasta detenerse en el azabache—. ¡¿Hibari-san?! ¿Es de la clase? 

  
— ¿Acaso importa? — Kyoya le lanzó una mirada retadora al maestro y sacó un poco una de sus tonfas. 

  
— ¡¡Claro que no!! — El maestro rió nerviosamente y empezó a escribir en el pizarrón.

_* * *_

A la hora de salida Hibari hizo que el castaño junto con las cuatro personas que no fueron partícipe en la agresión grupal salieran primero; nadie del grupo sabía la razón exacta del porqué el líder del comité hizo tal cosa, pero Tsuna sabía que nada bueno ocurriría. 

  
— ¿Vamos a casa, Juudaimei? — Hayato se detuvo a mitad del corredor ya que el castaño también lo había hecho. 

  
— ¿Pasa algo, Tsuna? — Yamamoto también se detuvo y dejó su mirada en el décimo Vongola quien asintió con la cabeza. 

  
—Creo que voy a esperar a Hibari-san, ¿por qué no se adelantan? 

  
— ¿Seguro, Tsuna-kun? — Kyoko hizo un gesto de confusión, miró a Hana y caminó un poco para empezar a adelantarse. 

  
—Sólo vámonos — Hana empezó a caminar en compañía de Kyoko. 

  
—Bueno... pienso que si Dino-san supo de esto, quizás mi madre también lo supo... — Tsuna dejó escapar un suspiro de depresión, se recargó cerca de una ventana y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Lo más seguro es que quiera agradecerle a Hibari-san. 

  
—Bueno... lo vemos luego, Juudaimei — Gokudera empezó a caminar para evitar que Yamamoto caminara a un lado de él. 

  
—Jajaja, no le vayas a agradecer con tu cuerpo, Tsuna — Takeshi rió al notar el rubor de Sawada y empezó a caminar para alcanzar a Hayato.

_* * *_

La puerta del salón de clases de Tsuna de abrió dejando salir a los alumnos con varios moretones en sus cuerpos, cuando pasaban a un lado del castaño hacían una reverencia para disculparse y se iban corriendo para no ser mordidos hasta la muerte otra vez; Hibari fue el último en salir, tenía una sonrisa pintada en su rostro y caminaba de manera que cualquiera que lo viera pensara que estaba feliz. La mirada de Kyoya encontró al castaño quien seguía esperando, tosió algunos cuantos pétalos y corrió hacia Sawada con el objetivo de tumbarlo para después subirse a éste y poner una de sus tonfas enfrente de él. 

  
—El último — la mirada de Hibari brilló momentáneamente y, antes de volver a golpear a Tsuna, se acercó un poco más a éste al sentir como temblaba. 

  
— ¡¡H-Hibari-san!! ¡¡P-Piedad!! — El castaño entró en pánico, lo único que podía hacer era mirar con temor la tonfa que estaba a centímetros de su rostro, y, como Kyoya aún no hacía algo, continuó: —Y-Ya me has mordido hasta la muerte hoy... 

  
—Esa fue por molestarme cuando quería dormir — el azabache se acercó todavía más a Tsuna, a tal punto de poder oler la fragancia de su shampoo, y volvió a sentir como Sawada temblaba—. Me desobedeciste en la azotea. 

  
—Ah... — Sawada intentó escapar, pero por lo débil que era, sólo gastaba energías en vano—. Eso me recuerda... ¿Me dirás por qué saltaste? 

  
_《Porque me gustas, no_ _podía_ _quedarme_ _ahí_ _de pie sin hacer algo... ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes? 》_ pensó Hibari tras escuchar la repetitiva cuestión del debilucho, alejó su tonfa del rostro del contrario y se levantó para dejarlo en paz. 

  
— ¿Y bien? 

  
— ¿Por qué me estás esperando? 

  
— ¡Eh! ¡No evites mi pregunta! 

  
—Hm. 

  
— ¿Me vas a decir?

  
— ¿Tienes idea lo difícil que es limpiar la sangre? 

  
— ¿Eh? 

  
—Supongo que eso es un no. ¿Me estabas esperando? 

  
— ¡Ah! ¡Tienes razón! ¿Quieres acompañarme a casa? 

  
— ¿Hm? 

  
—Estoy casi seguro que mamá quiere hablar contigo. 

  
—Hm. 

  
— ¿Eso es un sí? 

  
—Puede ser. 

  
— ¡Bien! — Tsuna empezó a caminar para ser seguido por el azabache, movió la cabeza de manera alegre y, al ver uno de sus compañeros que seguía sin irse, observó a Kyoya—. ¿Qué hiciste?

  
—Tú mordiste hasta la muerte los herbívoros que se aprovecharon de mí, te devolví el favor — contestó Hibari sin proyectar emoción alguna en su voz—. Aparte, la agresión escolar está prohibida.

  
—Así que lo hiciste por las reglas, ¿eh?

  
— ¿Hm?

  
—Nada — Tsuna subió la mirada en busca de un nuevo tema de conversación y se detuvo un momento—. Ahora que lo pienso, Hibari-san. 

  
— ¿Hm? — Kyoya siguió caminando, ocasionando que el castaño lo siguiera, y lo miró de reojo. 

  
— ¿Cómo crees que vayas en las evaluaciones? Supongo que ahora tendrás que asistir a clases conmigo. 

  
—Seré el más alto en tu grupo, de eso estoy seguro. 

  
— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? 

  
—Los maestros no se atreverían a reprobarme.

_* * *_

—Ah... — Sawada se detuvo antes de entrar a su casa, le daba miedo entrar debido a la reacción que su madre podía tener.

  
— ¿Hm? ¿No vas a entrar? — Hibari también se detuvo y dejó su mirada sobre el castaño. 

  
—Yo... hm... ¿qué pasa si mamá no quiere verme? 

  
—Herbívoro... — Hibari se quedó pensativo; no era un experto con los padres por lo que no sabía como Tsuna se estaba sintiendo—. Si algo sale mal, puedes contar conmigo. 

  
— H-Hibari-san... 

  
— ¿Hibari-kun? — La puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a la castaña usando su mandil de siempre—. ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí!

_* * *_

Sawada se sorprendió al encontrarse con todos en su habitación, cerró la puerta rápidamente antes de que Kyoya entrara y caminó para acercarse a su tutor. 

  
— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué están todos aquí? ¿Mamá sabe lo que sucedió? 

  
— ¡Juudaimei, bienvenido a casa!

  
—Yo, Tsuna. 

  
— ¡Tsuna-kun, espero que no te moleste que estemos aquí! 

  
— ¡¡Acompañaremos a Sawada al extremo!!

  
— ¡Siento no haber estado contigo-desu~! 

  
— ¡Wuajajaja! ¡Lambo-san se comerá todos los dulces de Tsuna! 

  
— ¡No, Lambo no hagas eso! 

  
— ¿Hibari-nii volvió a la normalidad? Qué aburrido... 

  
—Dijeron que querían pasar más tiempo contigo... Mamá no debería de saberlo, se pondría muy triste.

_* * *_

Kyoya se devolvió cuando Sawada le cerró la puerta, se puso sus zapatos y colocó su mano en la perilla de la puerta; pensó que su presencia ahí no era necesaria. 

  
— ¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas, Hibari-kun? — Nana acababa de salir de la sala e hizo ojos tristes al ver al azabache a punto de irse. 

  
—Hm — Kyoya se volteó para darle en frente a la castaña y desvió la mirada—. Creo que ya tiene visitas. 

  
— ¿Hibari? — Dino salió de la sala y se acercó al guardián de la nube para rodearlo con uno de sus brazos—. Seguramente tiene muchas cosas que hacer, ya que es el líder del comité disciplinario... Lo acompañaré a su casa. 

  
— ¿Era eso? Está bien, muchas gracias, Dino-kun — Nana hizo una sonrisa aliviada—. Le diré a Tsu-kun que ya te vas, por favor vuelve cuando quieras. 

  
Hibari asintió suavemente con la cabeza y salió en compañía del rubio; no le dijo nada en ese momento ya que le resultaba útil su presencia. 

  
—Te has vuelto muy cercano a Tsuna, ¿verdad? — Dino hizo una pequeña sonrisa y continuó caminando al lado del carnívoro. 

  
—No me sigas. 

  
— ¡No seas malo! Te estoy haciendo el favor de acompañarte. 

  
—Hm.


	22. ¡Cita sorpresa!

" _Herbívoro, te veo en el_ _restaurante_ _italiano_ que está cerca del parque terminando las clases. Si no vas, te _morderé_ _hasta_ _la muerte._ "

Tsuna devolvió aquella nota a su mochila después de leerla, suspiró de manera preocupada y dejó su mirada en el pizarrón que se estaba llenando de fórmulas que no entendía; no sabía la razón del porqué Hibari lo estaba amenazando desde tan temprano, quizás estaba molesto por haberse ido tan rápido de su casa.

  
 _《 ... pero es su culpa... No_ _tenía_ _que irse_ _con_ _Dino si no_ _quería_ _》 pens_ ó Sawada mientras bajaba su cabeza para dejarla sobre la mesa.

_* * *_

—Juudaimei — Gokudera se le acercó al castaño con una bolsa de regalo en las manos, se sentó a un lado de Sawada y dejó la bolsa enfrente de él.

  
— ¿Qué es eso, Gokudera-kun? — Inquirió un Tsuna curioso, terminó de guardar sus cosas en su mochila y se percató que Yamamoto estaba llegando. 

  
—Yo, Tsuna — saludó Takeshi con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, observó el regalo que había frente a su amigo y después subió la mirada para ver el rostro del joven castaño—. Es para que lo uses en tu cita con... 

  
— ¡¡E-Es un regalo para el Juudaimei!! — Hayato se levantó rápido y le dio un codazo al guardián de la lluvia para que guardara silencio—. Reborn dijo que le hacía falta ropa nueva. 

  
— ¿Eh? ¿Yamamoto, estás bien? 

  
—Jajaja, estoy bien... Ah... Kyoko nos ayudó a elegir la ropa, ¿por qué no te la pruebas? 

—Ah... No lo sé, tengo que ir a un lugar ahora mismo — comentó el castaño al recordar la nota que había encontrado adentro de su mochila, rascó suavemente su cabeza e hizo una sonrisa. 

  
—No creo que tarde mucho con eso, Juudaimei — el guardián de las tormentas tomó la bolsa y, empujando suavemente al décimo, lo sacó del aula para después meterlo al baño.

_* * *_

El azabache guardó la nota que se había encontrado en su escritorio, acomodó su corbata gracias a su reflejo en la ventana y bajó la mirada para ver como algunos alumnos se iban; Kyoya no estaba seguro del porqué el castaño lo había invitado a un restaurante, pero no perdía nada con ir. 

  
—Hibari-san, ¿va a salir? — Tetsuya se sentó en el sofá de la sala, dejó una lata de café en la mesa y dejó su mirada en el líder. 

  
—Hm — el guardián de la nube se alejó de la ventana y caminó a la puerta para poder salir—. Te encargo que cierres. 

  
—No se preocupe — Kasukabe hizo una sonrisa, sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y se las lanzó a Hibari para que éste las atrapara—. Las había perdido, ¿verdad?

  
—Buen trabajo — Kyoya guardó las llaves en su bolsillo y salió de la sala del comité decidido en encaminarse al restaurante.

_* * *_

El restaurante era un lugar tranquilo, había parejas sentadas comiendo y otras estaban bailando en el centro del todo ya que, aquel día, el restaurante había decidido poner música en vivo; Hibari estaba sentado en la única mesa que estaba alejada de todas y, por quinta vez, observó su reloj. Ya llevaba varios minutos esperando a que el castaño apareciera. 

  
—Siento hacerte esperar — contestó Sawada para después sentarse en la única silla que quedaba libre, hizo una pequeña reverencia y desvió su mirada hacia las parejas bailando—. No podía encontrarte.

  
—No importa — Kyoya se levantó de su asiento—. Esperame un segundo — pidió el azabache llendose al baño donde tosió cierta cantidad de pétalos y, después de esto, volvió a su asiento.

  
La música del lugar no era tan fuerte como el carnívoro se temía, el ambiente era relajado y en el aire se podía percibir el amor que emanaban todas las parejas; por un momento, los dos jóvenes se sintieron incómodos. 

  
—Ah... Cierto, ¿por qué querías que viniera? — Cuestionó Sawada un poco interesado, cambió la hoja del menú y subió la mirada para ver al azabache. 

  
— ¿Hm? Tú me lo pediste a mí — Hibari también subió la mirada para encontrarse con la del castaño y dejó el menú sobre la mesa. 

  
—Buenas tardes, yo seré su mesero — Reborn saltó a la mesa con una libreta en sus manos y dejó su mirada en el castaño; estaba usando un traje típico de mesero.

  
— ¿Ah? — Tsuna se quedó viendo a su tutor y, con lentitud, mandó su mirada al líder del comité quien parecía estar sospechando del supuesto mesero; Sawada pensó que ya se había dado cuenta de quien se trataba. 

  
—Hm... ¿Te he visto antes? 

  
—No. 

  
— ... — Tsuna escondió su rostro con el menú y decidió fingir estar buscando un platillo—. Eh... no sé que pedir. 

  
— ¿Hm? — El carnívoro abrió con pocas energías el menú y pasó su mirada de manera rápida por los platillos que estaban escritos—. ¿Nos recomienda algo? 

  
—Únicamente por el día de hoy tenemos un combo especial para las parejas, consiste de una entrada, bebidas y postre. 

  
— ¡Oh! Eso suena bien, ¿verdad, Hibari-san? 

  
—Hm. 

  
—Bien, yo se los traigo — Reborn hizo un garabato en su libreta y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. 

  
—Ah... pero no somos pareja... ¿eso es estafar? 

  
—Hm. 

  
— ¿Eso es un sí? 

  
—Hm. 

  
— ¿No? 

  
—Hm. 

  
— ¿Sabes que puedes decir algo más que " _Hm_ "? 

  
—Hm. 

  
—Ah... — Tsuna volteó a ver la pista de baile y después vio al pianista quien se estaba haciendo cargo de la música; Sawada no estaba seguro de lo que estaba viendo, pero parecía ser Gokudera quien estaba tocando—. Eh... esto no pinta bien. 

  
— ¿Hm? 

  
—Nada. 

  
—Herbívoro. 

  
— ¿Sí? 

  
—Has estado viendo mucho a los herbívoros bailando... — Kyoya apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa, dobló levemente las manos para poder apoyar su barbilla en éstas y dejó su mirada en el castaño—. ¿Te gusta?

  
— ¿Eh? B-Bueno... Sólo he bailado con mi mamá, pero creo que no lo hago bien... D-Digo, ¿a quién le importa? 

  
—A las chicas. 

  
— ¡¿E-Eh?! 

  
— ¿Cómo planeas gustarle a Kyoko si no sabes bailar? 

  
—E-Eh... P-Pues... 

  
— ¡Inaceptable! Ven, sólo tienes que seguirme — Hibari se levantó de su asiento, caminó para quedar enfrente de Tsuna y extendió la mano para que éste la tomara. 

  
— ¿E-En serio? 

  
—Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda. 

  
—P-Pero solamente se baila cuando se celebra algo. 

  
— ¿Hm? ¿Quién dijo eso? 

  
—Mi mamá. 

  
—Hm... Entonces bailemos porque sigues vivo.

  
— ¿E-Eh? 

  
—Es una buena razón para celebrar. 

  
—S-Supongo... — El castaño tomó la mano de Kyoya y se levantó para después irse a la pista junto con él.

_* * *_

Algunas cuantas parejas decidieron abandonar la pista cuando Hibari y Tsuna estaban a punto de bailar, el azabache rodeó la cintura del joven Vongola con uno de sus brazos y lo acercó un poco a él para poder sujetar su mano; el castaño estaba confundido, posó su mano libre en el hombro del líder del comité y, esperando a que el pianista empezara a tocar, dejó su mirada en sus pies. 

  
—Tienes que mirar a la pareja, intenta seguirme el paso — Hibari empezó a moverse a un ritmo lento, ya que la melodía así marcaba el patrón, y esperó a que el contrario levantara la mirada.

  
—A-Ah... Lo siento, no quisiera pisarte por accidente — Sawada, una vez que estuviese seguro de los pasos que daba, observó los hermosos ojos grisáceos del azabache e intentó esbozar una sonrisa; se estaba divirtiendo, aunque la mayoría de las personas, divertidas, los estaban viendo. 

  
— ¿Difícil? — Hibari guiaba de manera fácil los pasos del joven castaño, supuso que la mamá de Tsuna hacía lo mismo cuando bailaban. 

  
—No realmente, es casi igual como con mi mamá. 

  
—Lo sabía. 

  
— ¿Eh? 

  
—Nada. 

  
—Hibari-san... 

  
— ¿Hm? 

  
— ¿Kyoko-chan también me guiará así? 

  
— ¿Qué? 

  
— ¿No es así? 

  
—Herbívoro... ¿Has bailado como la mujer todo este tiempo? 

  
— ¡¿Ehhh?!

  
—Pfft — Kyoya no pudo controlarse más, soltó una pequeña risa al ver el gesto que había hecho el castaño cuando se enteró que había bailado de tal manera siempre y, después de esto, desvió la mirada. 

  
— ¡Woaa! ¡Te has reído! 

  
—No. 

  
— ¿Eh? Pero si te escuché.

  
—Eres muy ruidoso.

  
—Y siendo tan ruidoso viniste aquí conmigo. 

  
— ... — Kyoya devolvió su mirada a Tsuna quien tenía una sonrisa de victoria dibujada en su rostro—. Hm. 

  
— ¡Woaa! ¡La primera vez que te gano, Hibari-san! 

  
— ¿Vas a celebrarlo? 

  
—Puede ser. 

  
— ¿Me vas a invitar? 

  
—Quizás. 

  
—Hm. 

  
—Hibari-san...

  
— ¿Hm? 

  
— ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer? 

  
—Había una multitud en tu habitación, ¿no? 

  
—Pero aún así te fuiste con compañía... 

  
—No era que yo quisiera.

  
— ¿En serio? Se veía que la pasaban bien. 

  
— ¿Nos viste? 

  
—Eh... Mamá me avisó que te habías ido y los vi por un momento por la ventana. 

  
—Hm. 

  
—Hibari-san...

  
— ¿Hm? 

  
— ¿Cuál es tu relación con Dino-san? 

  
—Ninguna. 

  
— ¿Eh? ¿Ni siquiera amigos? 

  
—No.

_* * *_

El azabache y el castaño continuaban bailando y, a la vez, conversando, cualquiera que los viera podía asegurar que ambos estaban perdidos en un mundo que ambos crearon; algunas parejas se sintieron feliz al verlos ya que recordaban sus tiempos de juventud mientras que otras parejas sentían envidia por lo enamorados que parecían estar. Gokudera terminó de tocar el piano y se fue para tomar un pequeño descanso; Hibari, al percatarse de la falta de música, se detuvo y caminó junto a Tsuna a la mesa en la que estaban. 

  
— Vaya, vaya, joven Vongola — Lambo adulto se acercó al mencionado, minutos después de que el castaño se sentara, y acercó una silla para sentarse con ellos—. Qué bien, con el hambre que tengo...

  
— ¡¿Lambo adulto?! — Tsuna puso los ojos en blanco y, de manera nerviosa, volteó a ver al azabache quien parecía estar algo molesto—. ¿Qué haces aquí? 

  
—Aquí está su comida — Reborn dejó los platillos sobre la mesa junto a dos bebidas y se le quedó viendo a Lambo—. Estúpida vaca.

  
— ¡¿Reborn adulto?! — Tsuna estaba más que sorprendido, se levantó de la mesa para ver bien a su tutor e hizo una leve sonrisa. 

  
— ¡No me digas así! — Se quejó Lambo sin desviar la mirada, se levantó de su asiento y acomodó su cabello de manera despreocupada. 

  
—Te diré como quiera.

  
—Espera un segundo... ¿todos están aquí? — Tsuna recorrió el lugar con la mirada y se encontró con todos sus conocidos, a excepción de Kyoko, Hana, Haru, Chrome y Nana—. ¡¿Eh?! Entonces... — Sawada sacó la nota que había encontrado de su bolsillo y la dejó sobre la mesa—. ¿Era una broma? 

  
— ¿Hm? — Hibari tomó la nota, la leyó y un aura oscura lo rodeó; él había pensado que el castaño quería dar un paso para formar una relación—. Malditos herbívoros. 

  
— ¡Wuajajaja! ¡Tsuna cayó en la broma de Lambo-san! — Lambo, siendo el infante disfrazado de bovino, se rió fuertemente para después enseñarle la lengua al castaño. 

  
— ¡Te dije que era una mala idea traer a la estúpida vaca! — Se escuchó gritar Gokudera un tanto irritado. 

  
—Jajaja, es que los niños no se querían quedar solos — se escuchó la voz de Yamamoto. 

  
— ¡¿Cómo se atreve Hibari tener una cita con mi hermano menor?! — Dino parecía estar molesto. 

  
— ¡¿C-Cita?! —Repitió un Sawada sorprendido; hasta aquel momento cayó en la cuenta de que, efectivamente, parecía estar en una cita con el carnívoro. 

  
El guardián de la nube salió por una de las ventanas cuando empezó toda la conmoción, al final todos salieron al encuentro de Tsuna cuando éste se enteró que todo estaba planeado; sin duda alguna, debió de habérselo pensado mejor.


	23. ¡San Valentín en Namimori!

Después de aquella noche, Hibari empezó a evitar a Tsuna durante el horario escolar, tuvo que esconder la maleta que éste había dejado en su casa para no verla y hacía todo lo posible para no pensar en el castaño, como ir a morder herbívoros hasta la muerte; y así fue durante semana y media.

_* * *_

Era trece de Febrero, un día antes para la fecha especial para las parejas, Tsuna se acostó boca arriba en su cama y observó, pensativo, al techo; había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que habló con el azabache y se le hacía extraño no encontrarlo por los pasillos o en la azotea. 

  
—Dame-Tsuna — Reborn entró a la habitación con una taza de café en sus manos y se sentó enfrente de una mesa que había en aquel lugar—. ¿Qué le darás mañana a Hibari?

  
— ¿Eh? ¿Cumple años? 

  
—Mañana es catorce — respondió un poco irritado el tutor a la interrogante del castaño; empezaba a molestarle cuando olvidaba fechas. 

  
— ¡Ah! Las mujeres son las que dan chocolates — le recordó Sawada, se sentó sobre su cama y dejó la mirada en el azabache. 

  
—No pongas excusas, tienes mucho que agradecerle a Hibari. 

  
—Eh... pero sería algo incómodo... Aparte, hace bastante que no hablamos. 

  
— ¿Y? 

  
— ... — El joven Vongola se levantó peresozamente, caminó para tomar su móvil y empezó a buscar un número—. Voy a necesitar ayuda. 

  
—Excelente decisión — Reborn dejó su taza sobre la mesa y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. 

  
—Espero que Kyoko-chan pueda venir, es una perfecta excusa para verla — comentó el décimo Vongola para sí mismo, dejó escapar un suspiro esperanzado y envió el mensaje que estaba escribiendo.

_* * *_

Al día siguiente, Tsuna llegó tarde, a posta, a la escuela para que el carnívoro lo mordiera hasta la muerte pensando que, con aquello, le serviría de excusa para verlo y entregarle lo que había cocinado con ayuda de Kyoko; sin embargo, lo único que recibió fue una reprimenda por parte de Tetsuya. Sawada suspiró de manera deprimida, caminó hacia su salón de clases pasando por enfrente de la sala del comité y se detuvo para observar la gran puerta de madera; podía entrar si quería, estaba seguro que Hibari se encontraba ahí adentro, quizás escondiéndose del castaño. 

  
_《No puedo seguir siendo el bueno para nada Tsuna... ¡Voy a_ _darle_ _lo que_ _hice_ _a Hibari-san! 》_ pensó Tsuna con total seguridad en sí mismo, dio un paso al frente y preparó sus manos para empujar la puerta de madera; ¡era ahora o nunca! 

  
—Jajaja, ¿en serio se lo vas a dar a Dame-Tsuna? — Tsuna reconoció de inmediato la dueña de aquella voz: Hana Kurokawa, entró en pánico y corrió para esconderse detrás de una puerta de una aula que, convenientemente, se encontraba sola y cerca. 

  
—Oh, vamos... Tsuna-kun se lo merece — Kyoko defendió la acción que haría aquella tarde; tenía planeado darle un chocolate _especial_ al castaño. 

  
—No creo que el bueno para nada de Tsuna se merezca un chocolate de ti — comentó Hana en un intento en vano por hacer razonar a su amiga. 

  
— ¿Y qué me dices...? — Las chicas se habían alejado lo suficiente para que Tsuna le fuera imposible seguir escuchando aquella conversación. 

  
El joven Vongola salió de su escondite al mismo tiempo que el líder del comité había salido de la sala, los dos cruzaron miradas casi por instinto, dieron un paso hacia atrás como si estuviesen sorprendidos de verse y se hizo presente un silencio tan incómodo que ambos deseaban ser tragados por la tierra; Sawada abrió la boca con la única intención de decir algunas palabras, pero Kyoya volvió al lugar del que había salido cerrando la puerta, provocando que el contrario caminara para volver a quedar enfrente de la entrada cerrada. ¡Ahora sí, iba a entrar a fuerzas! 

  
— ¡¡Juudaimei!! — Hayato corrió al encuentro del castaño, esbozó una amplia sonrisa y tomó al contrario de los hombros para conducirlo al aula—. ¡El idiota del béisbol fue rodeado por mujeres estúpidas, es nuestra oportunidad para estar lejos de él! 

  
— ¿A-Ah? Pero... — Tsuna cedió de mala gana a la acción de Gokudera, dejó escapar un suspiro de fatiga y caminó por su cuenta; ¡no podía estar deprimido, después de todo, Kyoko-chan finalmente le daría un chocolate!

_* * *_

El azabache abrió con lentitud la puerta al dejar de escuchar pasos, sacó la cabeza por ésta y miró ambos lados del corredor; no había persona o fantasma alguno. 

  
—Hibari-san — Tetsuya salió de uno de los pasillos que daban al corredor que Kyoya estaba vigilando, saludó amablemente cuando se encontró al líder y caminó para quedar cerca de él—. ¿Está seguro de la orden que dio? Los estudiantes podrían enfadarse. 

  
—Hm — Kyoya dejó descansar su espalda en el marco de la puerta—. Los dulces no se permiten en la escuela, lo dice el reglamento. 

  
—Piense un poco en las consecuencias que podría traer — Kasukabe intentó convencer al carnívoro en no confiscar los dulces de san Valentín—. O podría pensarlo de otra manera... ¿No estuvo saliendo con una chica hace tiempo? 

  
— ¿Hm? — El guardián de la nube alzó la ceja mostrando interés en el argumento de su subordinado.

  
— ¿No quiere saber si la afortunada le dará un chocolate hoy?

  
—Hm... — Hibari se alejó un poco de donde estaba recargado y caminó siendo seguido de Tetsuya—. Está bien, olviden la orden que di...

_* * *_

A la hora de receso Hibari se dio permiso de patrullar por los pasillos sin estar preocupado por encontrarse otra vez con Sawada ya que contaba con Hibird quien le avisaría si el castaño se encontraba cerca. 

  
—No puedo creerlo, ¿en serio se lo vas a dar? — Cuestionó Hana mientras salía del salón junto con Kyoko. 

  
—Ya te dije que sí — la castaña puso los ojos en blanco por tener que escuchar nuevamente la pregunta de su amiga. 

  
— ¿Dónde se van a ver? 

  
—Le pedí que atrás de la escuela. 

  
—Típico. 

  
El azabache prefirió dejar de escuchar aquella conversación, caminó a una de las aulas haciendo que los que estuviesen adentro salieran corriendo y sacó la cabeza por la ventana para encontrarse, debajo de un árbol, al castaño con un notable rubor en sus mejillas; Kyoya tenía que hacer algo para evitar que aquello ocurriera. El líder del comité salió por la ventana para saltar a un árbol que estaba cerca y, de ahí, bajar al suelo donde, antes de ir con Tsuna, tosió cierta cantidad de pétalos. 

  
—Herbí... 

  
— ¡Hibari-san! — Dino interrumpió al carnívoro, corrió para quedar enfrente de éste impidiéndole que continuara caminando y de su chaqueta sacó una pequeña caja. 

  
— ¿Qué quieres? Tengo cosas que hacer — el azabache se percató que Sasagawa estaba a algunos cuantos metros de acercarse a su objetivo—. Muévete o te morderé hasta la muerte.

  
— ¡No seas tan malo! — El rubio hizo un puchero y le entregó la pequeña caja que contenía una generosa cantidad de pequeños chocolates sin saber que una persona lo estaba viendo—. Pensé que te gustarían. 

  
Tsuna intentó desviar la mirada antes de que uno de los dos se dieran cuenta que estaba presenciando aquella escena, dio un paso hacia atrás por miedo a ser descubierto y apretó un poco los puños. 

  
— ¡Tsuna-kun! — La castaña se posó a un lado del mencionado y, avergonzada, le entregó el chocolate que había hecho—. Por favor aceptalos. 

  
Sawada, algo confundido, tomó la golosina que le habían dado y levantó un poco la mirada para ver, una vez más, a Hibari con Dino; no sabía que pensar o que sentir. Estaba feliz por recibir un chocolate en San Valentín, pero algo le estaba molestando.

  
—Por cierto, Tsuna-kun — añadió Kyoko haciendo que la atención del castaño volviera a ella—. Perdón por no haberme dado cuenta antes...


	24. ¿Celos?

—Perdón por no haberme dado cuenta antes, pero yo siento que me... 

  
— ¡Duele! — El quejido de Dino no permitió que Kyoko terminara de hablar, el rubio cayó al suelo y sujetó su pierna dándole a entender a todos que en aquel lugar había recibido el golpe. 

  
—Herbívoro — Kyoya, después de ver a Dino retorciéndose del dolor, mandó rápidamente su mirada al castaño, quien se estremeció al verlo, y corrió para cargarlo y desaparecer con éste en brazos. 

  
La castaña lo único que pudo hacer fue ofrecer ayuda al sujeto que estaba en el suelo.

_* * *_

Kyoya metió a Tsuna a la sala del comité, cerró la puerta con fuerza, lanzó la caja que Dino le había dado al sofá junto con el chocolate que Kyoko le había entregado al décimo y se acercó al castaño de manera amenazadora ocasionando que Sawada empezara a temblar del miedo.

  
—Herbívoro — Hibari tomó al joven Vongola de la barbilla y, suavemente, enterró sus dedos en las mejillas de éste. 

  
— ¡No! — Tsuna apartó al azabache con un golpe en su mano, retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocara con la pared y bajó la mirada; Sawada estaba enojado, no quería estar cerca del carnívoro—. ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

  
— ¿Hm? 

  
— ¡Me has estado evitando y, sin razón alguna, me traes aquí tan derepente! ¿Qué se supone que quieres? 

  
—Herbívoro... ¿Estás enojado por eso? — Kyoya se sentó a un lado de donde habían caído los dos chocolates, tomó ambos regalos y los levantó para que Tsuna pudiera verlos—. ¿O es por algo más?

  
— ... — El joven castaño miró con enfado los objetos que el carnívoro tenía, caminó hacia él con una gran seguridad en sí mismo y le propinó una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda haciendo que éste, por el impacto, soltara lo que llevaba en manos—. ¡Hibari idiota! 

  
El castaño tomó ambos regalos y salió corriendo de la sala del comité a buscar un escondite; ahora que lo pensaba de manera un poco razonable, se percató que cuando el azabache lo encontrara se daría por _hombre muerto_... debió de haber pensando mejor las cosas. 

  
—Tch — Kyoya dejó su mirada en la puerta abierta y una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro.

_* * *_

El joven castaño tuvo el tiempo suficiente para ir por sus cosas a su aula e irse a esconder en la biblioteca, donde normalmente era un lugar vacío; Tsuna dejó su mochila debajo de una estantería casi vacía, se sentó a un lado de ésta y dejó las golosinas que había robado en el suelo. Sawada se sentía triste, enojado e impaciente al mismo tiempo, sacó el chocolate que había hecho y lo puso en medio de los dos que había tomado. 

  
_《Ah... No_ _entiendo_ _... ¿Por_ _qué_ _me tengo que sentir_ _así_ _? 》_ Tsuna suspiró deprimido, ladeó su cabeza para apoyarla en una parte de la estantería y cerró los ojos lentamente; no quería pensar, no quería sentir, no quería hacer algo.

_* * *_

— ¿El Juudaimei? ¿No estaba contigo? — Hayato dejó la montaña de chocolates que había recibido sobre su lugar como si se tratara de basura, buscó con la mirada al castaño y levantó la mirada para ver si esto le ayudaba a recordar algo importante. 

  
—Hibari-san se lo llevó... Fui a la sala del comité, pero no estaba ahí — confesó la castaña con un gesto triste dibujado en su rostro. 

  
—Yo, chicos — Yamamoto llegó con una montaña de golosinas en brazos y, al igual que Gokudera, las dejó sobre su banca—. ¿Sabían que Dino-san está por aquí? 

  
—Eh, idiota del béisbol, ¿has visto al Juudaimei? 

  
—Ahora que lo mencionas... Creo haberlo visto entrar a la biblioteca, no estoy seguro — Takeshi hizo una sonrisa despreocupada, rascó levemente su nuca y, después de esto, dirigió su mirada a Kyoko—. ¿Pasa algo con Tsuna? 

  
—Tengo algo importante que decirle — las mejillas de la joven proyectaron un leve tono rojizo que indicaba que estaba avergonzada y bajó la mirada. 

  
— ¿E-Eh? Sasagawa... — El guardián se las tormentas miró de reojo a Yamamoto, pasó algo de saliva con dificultad y se acercó muy poco a la chica—. ¿Qué es _eso_ importante que le dirás al Juudaimei? 

  
— ¿Tsuna-san? — Haru metió su cabeza por la puerta del aula y, después de observar a los que se encontraban adentro, se acercó alegremente a sus conocidos—. Hola-desu~ 

  
—Jajaja, ¿qué haces aquí, Haru? ¿No se supone que debes estar en la escuela?

  
—Escapé para poder darle un chocolate a Tsuna-san. 

  
Los guardianes se limitaron a intercambiar miradas, tenían que hacer algo para evitar que ellas dos encontraran a Sawada y, también, tenían que avisar al azabache que en cualquier momento podría perder su oportunidad de curarse.

_* * *_

El tiempo pasó hasta que llegó la esperada hora de volver a casa, las dos chicas seguían buscando a Tsuna con "ayuda" de los dos guardianes, Sawada se había quedado dormido en su escondite y Kyoya, gracias a Hibird, estaba a algunos cuantos centímetros de encontrarse al castaño. 

  
—Herbívoro — el azabache se agachó para quedar más o menos a la altura del contrario, movió los chocolates que estaban en el suelo para dejarlos encima de la estantería y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente al joven—. Despierta. 

  
— ¡Ouch! — Sawada mandó rápidamente sus manos donde había recibido el golpe, después de que el dolor dejara de sentirse, apartó las manos encontrándose con el guardián de la nube e intentó hacerse para atrás, pero la pared se lo impedía—. ¿Hibari-san? 

  
—Guarda silencio — Kyoya se quitó la chamarra y se la entregó al castaño para que éste se la pusiera—. Hay dos personas demasiado peligrosas que te están buscando, debes salir de aquí sin ser visto. 

  
— ¿Eh? — Sawada se quedó mirando al contrario, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando y, como recién había despertado, pensó que todo era producto de un sueño—. Claro, lo entiendo. 

  
—Bien — Hibari se levantó y extendió su mano para ayudar al décimo Vongola a hacer lo mismo; él sabía que era fácil de engañarlo por lo que quiso exagerar un poco las cosas. 

  
—Ah... Antes de irme — Sawada se había levantado con ayuda del líder del comité, buscó en su mochila lo que tenía planeado darle al azabache y, como no lo encontró, empezó a ponerse nervioso—. No puede ser... 

  
—Herbívoro tienes que irte ya — insistió el demonio de Namimori sin darle importancia a la acción que estaba haciendo el contrario. 

  
— ¡No lo encuentro, Kyoya-san! — Algunas cuantas lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en los ojos de Tsuna, volteó su mochila para sacar todo lo que llevaba adentro y, desesperadamente, empezó a buscar entre sus cosas—. ¡No está! 

  
—Te van a escuchar si sigues gritando — advirtió el carnívoro algo molesto, se agachó también y empezó a ayudarle al castaño a buscar quien sabe qué. 

  
— ¡¿Por qué no está?! — Sawada empezó a llorar de impotencia, empujó todas sus cosas para que quedarán debajo de la estantería y se sentó en el suelo con las manos en sus ojos—. Soy tan inútil que lo perdí. 

  
— ¿Tsuna-kun? — La voz de Kyoko se escuchó no muy lejos de donde estaban; la puerta de la biblioteca abriéndose le hizo entender a Hibari que el joven castaño no tenía oportunidad para irse. 

  
—Maldición — musitó el líder del comité lo suficientemente bajo para que Tsuna fuera el único que lo escuchara, se escondió debajo de la estantería y jaló a Sawada con él para que éste también se escondiera. 

  
El llanto del décimo era un gran problema, si Kyoko se acercaba lo suficiente podría escucharlo y, por ende, encontrarlo; Hibari se cubrió junto con Tsuna con su chamarra y cubrió la boca de éste para evitar que emitiera ruido alguno. 

  
—Tienes que dejar de llorar — susurró el azabache en un intento de hacer que el contrario lo obedeciera; sin embargo, Tsuna hizo todo lo contrario a tal punto que Kyoya se pusiera ligeramente nervioso—. No me dejas otra opción.


	25. ¡Confesión!

Kyoya levantó suavemente la barbilla de Tsuna, se acercó lo suficiente para respirar su mismo aire y, para hacer que dejara de llorar, le dio un besó en los labios cerrando los ojos; el castaño dejó de llorar y se separó muy poco del azabache para poder ver sus ojos, ahora empezaba a dudar que siguiera soñando. 

  
—Guarda silencio — Hibari tomó a Sawada de los hombros y lo acercó para poder abrazarlo; ahora lo único en lo que pensaba Kyoya era en la posibilidad de que la castaña saliera por su cuenta del lugar en el que se hallaban.

  
El joven Vongola decidió cooperar con el demonio de Namimori, dejó descansar su cabeza en el pecho de Hibari y, con un gran rubor en sus mejillas, cerró los ojos; Sawada tenía miedo de ser encontrado, pero los latidos del corazón de Hibari que podía escuchar, por alguna razón, lo tranquilizaban. Kyoko, convencida de que no había más personas en la biblioteca, salió del lugar de mala gana; con aquello fue suficiente para darse por vencida en encontrar al castaño. 

  
—Ya no hay peligro — comentó el azabache segundos después de escuchar la puerta cerrándose, apartó la chamarra que los seguía cubriendo y bajó la mirada para observar el tranquilo, y ruborizado, rostro de Tsuna—. ¿Te volviste a dormir? 

  
Efectivamente, el décimo Vongola se había quedado dormido nuevamente ocasionando que Kyoya posara su mano en la nuca del contrario y, con movimientos suaves y lentos, empezará a acariciarla; Hibari estaba feliz, más que cuando muerde a herbívoros hasta la muerte, le gustaba la sensación de calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Tsuna y, por un segundo, pensó que ambos corazones finalmente estaban sincronizados. 

  
—Perdón por alejarme de ti tanto tiempo, tenía algo de vergüenza por la broma que nos hicieron — musitó el guardián de la nube calmado, dejó descansar su espalda con la pared y depositó un tierno beso en la frente de Tsuna para después tomar nuevamente su chamarra y tapar al joven castaño con ésta.

_* * *_

Al día siguiente Sawada despertó en su cama, se sentía extraño y anormalmente hambriento, se estiró un poco provocando que la sábana con la que se estaba cubriendo cayera y revelera que se había dormido con el uniforme. 

  
— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? — Tsuna se levantó rápidamente para verse en un espejo y asegurarse que las ropas que llevaba no fueran producto de su imaginación, recorrió el largo del espejo con su mirada y dejó escapar un suspiro de fatiga. 

  
—Despiertas temprano, Dame-Tsuna — Reborn se acercó a su estudiante y lo observó—. Ayer te quedaste dormido en la biblioteca de la escuela, Gokudera tuvo que traerte ya que parecía que no despertarías pronto. 

  
— ¡¿Eh?! — Sawada puso los ojos en blanco tras escuchar la explicación de su tutor, se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y, a través del espejo, observó tres cajas de regalo sobre su mesa—. ¡Es cierto! Me enojé con Hibari y corrí a esconderme. 

  
—Sí, también le diste una bofetada — le recordó el azabache divertido. 

  
—Ah... — El castaño entró en un estado de _shock_ al recordar aquello. 

  
—El desayuno ya está listo, si no bajas ahora ya no habrá nada para ti — Reborn salió de la habitación dejando solo a su alumno. 

  
Tsuna agitó su cabeza para reaccionar, observó el chocolate que le debió de haber dado a Hibari ayer y dejó escapar un suspiro de fatiga; ahora le costaría más de lo normal para entregar aquello junto con el que había robado.

_* * *_

— ... y la fórmula se usa únicamente cuando... — El maestro continuaba explicando con libro en mano mientras anotaba ecuaciones con la otra. 

  
El castaño, como era de esperarse, dejó su mirada sobre el pizarrón que, con el transcurso del tiempo, se iba llenando, y dejó echar a volar su imaginación en busca de una idea para entregar lo que tenía pendiente. Sawada, después de haber perdido la mitad de la clase en sus imaginaciones, recordó la suave presión en sus labios cuando Kyoya lo besó. 

  
_《 ¿Fue... un sueño? 》_ se preguntó el joven Vongola algo avergonzado, pasó lentamente uno de sus dedos por sus labios como queriendo recordar un poco más y sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco; si aquello había sido un sueño, había sido uno demasiado real. 

  
—Tsuna-kun — Kyoko hizo que el castaño volteara a verla provocando que dejara sus vagos recuerdos en paz—. ¿Estás bien?

  
—A-Ah... S-Sí... — Tsuna esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, mandó su mirada al frente del pizarrón y fingió anotar cosas en su cuaderno; le dio vergüenza el pensar que la castaña lo viera de aquella forma.

_* * *_

A la hora de receso Tsuna salió, sin llamar mucho la atención, de su aula con las dos golosinas en la mano, caminó para llegar a la sala del comité y abrió lentamente la gran puerta para después meter su cabeza y ver su interior; no había personas. 

  
—Herbívoro, ¿no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta? — Hibari acababa de llegar, abrió completamente la puerta y entró a la sala.

  
— ¡¡HIIII!! — Sawada se sorprendió al encontrarse con el azabache, no tenía pensando que apenas iba llegando—. H-Hibari-san... No me asustes así. 

  
—Hace mucho que no te asustabas conmigo — comentó Kyoya en un tono divertido, se sentó enfrente de su escritorio e hizo una sonrisa ladina—. ¿Has venido a disculparte? 

  
— ¿Disculparme? 

  
—Ayer me golpeaste sin razón alguna. 

  
—Eh... — Tsuna cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros—. Sí tenía razón. 

  
— ¿Hm?

  
—No te diré. 

  
—Hm — el líder del comité sacó una pequeña montaña de papeles y la dejó sobre su escritorio.

  
—Oh, Hibari-san trabaja muy duro — el castaño iba a cerrar la puerta pero una mano la detuvo a mitad del camino—. ¿Ah? 

  
—Tsuna-kun~ — la hermana menor de Ryohei tomó al castaño del brazo y lo jaló suavemente para sacarlo de la sala—. Tenemos que hablar.

  
— ¿Eh? Pero Kyoko-chan... — Sawada iba a replicar, pero Kyoko lo ignoró y se lo llevó sin soltarlo del brazo. 

  
—Maldita herbívora... — Hibari se levantó enojado de su asiento y caminó, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos, para seguirlos.

_* * *_

La pareja castaña terminó debajo del árbol donde Kyoko le había dado su chocolate a Tsuna, Hibari tuvo que subirse a un árbol que se encontraba lejos y, con extremo sigilo, empezó a pasarse de un árbol a otro hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos. 

  
—Tsuna-kun — la castaña se encontraba notablemente nerviosa, empezó a jugar con sus manos y bajó un poco la mirada. 

  
— ¿Estás bien, Kyoko-chan? — El joven Vongola escondió ambas cajas que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos, ladeó un poco la cabeza en un intento de ver los ojos de Sasagawa e hizo una leve sonrisa.

  
—Tú... — Kyoko apretó sus puños con fuerza, miró a los ojos del castaño y, con toda la confianza del mundo, continuó: — ¡Me gustas! — Después de haber dicho esto, la joven salió corriendo dejando al castaño con un rubor notorio.

  
El azabache se devolvió al árbol al que había subido y bajó tranquilamente para después caminar hacia el edificio; no quería apresurar su confesión, pero, debido a las circunstancias, tendría que arriesgarse. Tsuna, por no saber qué hacer, decidió volver a la sala del comité para entregar lo que tenía en su bolsillo; después podría pensar en lo que debería de hacer con Kyoko.

_* * *_

— ¡Hibari-san, Hibari-san! — El décimo, emocionado, entró corriendo a la sala del comité y se detuvo cuando quedó enfrente del escritorio—. ¡Kyoko-chan se me acaba de confesar! ¿Qué debería de hacer? Estoy tan nervioso... ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide — el castaño sacó únicamente una caja de su bolsillo y lo colocó a un lado de la montaña de papeles—. Se suponía que te lo tenía que dar ayer, pero me quedé dormido.

  
—Hm — Hibari, sin querer, hizo una pequeña sonrisa al ver la caja que tenía enfrente, se levantó lentamente de su asiento y caminó para cerrar la puerta de la sala—. Herbívoro. 

  
— ¿Pasa algo malo, Hibari-san? — Tsuna empezó a sentirse nervioso, por un momento pensó que el azabache sabía que no le quería entregar el chocolate que Dino le obsequió, apoyó ambos brazos en el escritorio y dejó su mirada curiosa en el rostro del contrario. 

  
—Me hubiese gustado que esto fuera de otra forma, pero si sigo esperando... Lo más seguro es que pierda — el demonio de Namimori caminó lentamente para quedar a algunos cuantos centímetros lejos del joven Vongola, tomó las dos manos de éste y observó sus ojos castaños—. No sé que vaya a suceder después de que te diga o cuánto tiempo tengo para recibir una respuesta... 

  
—Hibari-san... Me estás asustando... — Sawada no comprendía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, observó que, por primera vez, el líder del comité estaba nervioso y sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo—. ¿Hibari-san, estás bien? 

  
—Hm — Kyoya no estaba seguro de decirlo, tenía en claro que si éste lo rechazaba iba a morir, por lo que su inseguridad, aunque era casi nula, aumentaba considerablemente—. Yo... 

  
— ¡Ah! Ya sé, ¿te sientes feliz por mí y por Kyoko-chan? — Sawada interrumpió al azabache, quien, después de escuchar aquello, hizo un gesto de molestia ocasionando que Tsuna empezara a reír nerviosamente—. ¿Qué pasa? Parece como si estuvieras celoso, Hibari-san — el joven Vongola continuó riendo, pero al notar que el contrario no le daba gracia alguna, guardó silencio—. ¿Hibari-san? 

  
—Lo estoy — Kyoya soltó las manos del castaño, se alejó un poco de él y desvió, un tanto molesto, la mirada—. Me gustas, ¿sabes? Desde hace tiempo. 

  
Tsuna abrió los ojos como plato, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás tropezando con el escritorio, cayó a un lado de éste junto con la montaña de papeles, y dejó sus ojos en Hibari quien no parecía estar bromeando; ¿qué se supone que debería de hacer?


	26. ¿Hibari muere o vive?

—Me gustas, ¿sabes? Desde hace tiempo — Kyoya se sentó en el sofá, sin retirar su mirada del castaño, cerró ambos ojos para poder pensar y mandó su cabeza hacia atrás para que ésta descansara en el respaldo de aquel mueble. 

  
Tsuna observó las hojas blancas caer enfrente de él, no tenía idea alguna de qué hacer o decir, dejó su mirada sorprendida en el azabache quien estaba esperando pacientemente y dejó que diferentes pensamientos inundaran su mente.

_* * *_

Tsuna, en su estado de trance, empezó a recordar todas las cosas que había hecho junto a Kyoko, desde el momento en el que se enamoró de ella hasta cuando, finalmente, se confesó a éste; claramente, el castaño se sentía demasiado feliz por poder tener una oportunidad con la chica de sus sueños, pero... Exacto, existía un " _pero_ " que ponía a Sawada a pensar si era eso lo que realmente quería o no. El castaño siempre había imaginado, incluso soñado, lo magnífico y maravilloso que sería si la chica idol de Namimori, Kyoko, se fijara en _alguien_ como él; al joven Vongola le hubiese encantado haber abrazado fuertemente a la castaña cuando le dijo aquello y confesarle sus sentimientos no tan ocultos, pero algo lo detenía. Él recordaba que uno de sus tantos sueños era que Kyoko se enamorada de él; pero, ¿aún mantenía ese sueño en su corazón? 

  
_《 ¿_ _Kyoko-chan_ _aún_ _me gusta...? 》_ se cuestionó el castaño en un momento de reflexión profunda; era despistado, todo el mundo lo sabía, lo suficiente para no notar con claridad sus sentimientos.

_* * *_

_"Yo te acompañaré a casa"_ Tsuna recordó aquella frase cuando se quedó limpiando la sala del comité por querer hablar con Kyoya, pensó que el carnívoro no era tan malo por haberle prestado su chamarra para cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo. 

  
_"Te_ _llevaré_ _en mi espalda"_ ahora Sawada recordó cuando el azabache lo cargó después de haberse lastimado el tobillo, en aquel entonces él se sentía feliz por tener a un guardián como Hibari. 

  
_"Fue una_ _cena_ _divertida, herbívoro"_ a pesar de que la primera cena que tuvo con el líder del comité fue un rotundo fracaso, Kyoya no se mostraba enojado ni mucho menos; el castaño se sintió aliviado cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. 

  
_"Aceptaré la invitación de tu madre, pero con la condición de que tú seas el_ _que_ _cocine"_ inevitablemente, el décimo Vongola, se acordó de la extraña petición del demonio de Namimori; en ese momento fue cuando por primera vez hizo algo bien sin echarla a perder antes. 

  
_" ¿Quieres la fresa? "_ El castaño esbozó una sonrisa al invocar aquella pregunta en su mente; Kyoya, después de todo, era alguien amable. 

  
_"Supongo que para ti no hay problema porque siempre estas_ _corriendo_ _por la_ _ciudad_ _semidesnudo"_ Tsuna se ruborizó levemente tras recordar aquella frase; de algún modo, Hibari tenía sentido del humor. 

  
_"Herbívoro, ten_ _más_ _cuidado"._

  
_" ¿Has_ _pensando_ _en_ _entrar_ _a una_ _carrera_ _de atletismo?_ _Me_ _aseguraré_ _de asustarte antes de_ _iniciar_ _la carrera"._

  
_"_ _Tsuna-san_ _dijo que yo no era nada de él"._

  
_"_ _Gracias_ _por_ _estar aquí"._

  
_"_ _Tsuna-san_ _olvidó su_ _almuerzo_ _en casa..."_

  
_"No puedes morir sin decirle antes a Kyoko que te gusta"._

  
_" Somos amigos, ¿no? "_

  
_"Tú eres el primero que considero como un amigo"._

  
_"Si tienes un problema, dímelo"._

  
_"Si_ _algo_ _sale mal, puedes contar conmigo"._

  
_"Hm... Entonces bailemos porque_ _sigues_ _vivo"._

  
_"Herbívoro... ¿_ _Estás_ _enojado por eso? ¿O_ _es por algo más? "_

  
_"Me gustas, ¿sabes? Desde hace tiempo"._

  
Todas aquellas palabras unidas formaban frases que tenían el objetivo de proyectar, aunque Tsuna no se hubiese dado cuenta en ese entonces, los sentimientos del carnívoro; todos los momentos que hacían a Sawada recordar todas esas palabras, todos los pensamientos que cruzaron en su mente en aquel entonces, todas las sensaciones que experimentó con el azabache a un lado suyo, todo eso bombardeó con fuerza su mente. Claro, aunque el tiempo que había pasado con él era poco, logró hacer mucho más recuerdos que con Kyoko durante todo el tiempo que llevan de conocerse; Tsuna apartó las hojas blancas, se levantó lentamente atrayendo la completa atención del carnívoro y, de su bolsillo, cayó la caja de chocolate que Dino le había dado a Kyoya. El castaño frunció el ceño al ver aquel objeto en el suelo; ahora lo entendía el porqué le ponía de malas ver aquello: él estaba celoso. 

  
_《Entonces... Si estaba_ _celoso_ _de Dino-san... 》_ Tsuna levantó la cabeza como si hubiese encontrado la solución del problema matemático más difícil del universo, sus ojos brillaron al ver a Kyoya tan nervioso y, con un gran rubor en sus mejillas, se acercó de manera lenta a Hibari. 

  
El azabache levantó la mirada para ver a Tsuna, su corazón latía como nunca antes y, con dificultad, pasó algo de saliva; la respuesta que el joven castaño le daría perjudicaría su vida. Literalmente, si Tsuna lo rechazaba, él moriría.

_* * *_

— ¿Estás consciente de que los dos somos hombres? — Cuestionó el castaño sin titubear, movió la mano para hacerle entender a Kyoya que se levantara y observó el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared; en pocos minutos el receso terminaría. 

  
—Sí... — El azabache contestó desesperanzado, se levantó sin ánimo alguno y dejó que sus ojos grises se encontraran con los ojos castaños de Tsuna.  
— ¿P-Por qué te gusto?

  
—Hm... No lo tenía planeado... ¿Cómo decirlo? Hm... Es que... Nadie planea estas cosas... Digo... Lo que intento decir... Yo... — El guardián de la nube estaba extremadamente nervioso, no podía expresar correctamente lo que tenía que decir y, debido a aquello, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas; era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así, por lo que no sabía como actuar y empezaba a molestarse consigo mismo por mostrar un lado tan patético. 

  
—Basta — el castaño levantó la mano ocasionando que el azabache guardara silencio, esbozó una torpe sonrisa y se acercó todavía más al contrario—. Hibari-san... No, K-Kyoya-san... T-También me... gustas...

  
— ¿...? — El azabache abrió los ojos como plato, tomó suavemente a Tsuna de la barbilla y la levantó para poder ver sus ojos—. ¿Herbívoro, en serio? 

  
—S-Sí... 

  
Hibari le dedicó una sonrisa de felicidad pura al contrario, depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios y lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos; ahora, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente se libraría de la odiosa flor. 

  
—Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír así. 

  
—Supongo que soy muy feliz. 

  
— ¿E-En serio? 

  
—Hm. 

  
— ¡¿Tan pronto vas a volver con el _hm_?!

  
—Hm. 

  
—Bueno... — Tsuna suspiró, observó el reloj nuevamente y caminó hacia la puerta—. Tengo que volver a clases. 

  
— ¿Tan pronto? 

  
—Hm. 

  
— ... — Kyoya sacó una de sus tonfas y, como el contrario salió corriendo al ver aquello, lo persiguió.

_* * *_

La flor desapareció en la noche después de que Hibari tosiera los últimos pétalos; el azabache se sentía aliviado, y feliz, no tuvo que morir y consiguió que alguien sintiera lo mismo que él, cosa que, ni en sus más locos pensamientos, se lo hubiese imaginado.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a Akira Amano.


End file.
